Sing Out This Song
by Theshortestone
Summary: Kurt & Blaine have been broken up for many months now because Blaine cheated on Kurt. Blaine isn't sure what they are since Mr. Schue's bomb of wedding. All he knows is he is in love with Kurt & Kurt is in love with him. They are connected by song Come What May. They will sing out this song until their dying day. It starts in Kurt's bedroom, he remembers nothing of the night before
1. Chapter 1

Kurt hears the door to his room start to open. He rolls over and stares at the door as it slowly opens.

"Good morning, sleepy head," he hears Blaine say with a slight smile on his face.

Kurt is startled by this. He wasn't expecting it to be Blaine. He thought it was going to be his dad at the door. Quickly Kurt lifts the covers up to look at what he is wearing. He glances down and realizes that he is only in his boxer. This freaks him out a little bit because he doesn't remember anything happening last night.

Blaine is sitting on the end of bed looking at Kurt in awe. He can't believe that he is this close to the love of his life. He can't believe that they had the best night of their lives last night.

Kurt looks at Blaine in complete love, but some what confused. Kurt knows he has to ask what happen last night. He has to figure out why he is only in his boxers this morning and not in his pajama pants.

"Blaine, did we? Well did we do anything last night?" He ask him still unsure about what happen.

Blaine looks at him and takes a minute to answer the question. He starts to think about what he should say to him.

_Did we do anything? What kinda question is that? He doesn't remember anything that happen last night. I could honestly say anything to him right now and think he would belive me. Of course things happened last night. Look at you, sitting there are cute, hair a mess, teeth still not yet brushed, with the blanket barely coving your lower half. We did so much last night. Where should I begin the story. I have to say something or he is going to think I am advoiding him._

"Blaine, are you going to answer me? I said what happen last night?" Kurt ask annoyed

Blaine snaps of his thoughts and looks at how beautiful Kurts looks. He takes in all of his beauty.

"Kurt, do you not remeber anything from last night?" Blaine asks just to make sure.

"No, I don't remember anything,"Kurt says worried as if it was a bad night.

"Where to begin this story?" Blaine utters with his head down. "Well you came home for the weekend and your dad called me and ask if I wanted to come over. I told him trhat I would love to but I had to double check with you first and make sure that wouldn't make you uncomfortable. Considering the last time we saw each was Mr. Schue's bomb of a wedding. So I called you."

"I remember that you called me. You said that my dad had called to let you know that I was home for the weekend and ask if you wanted to come over. You told him that you would check with me first. Then you ask me if you could come over and I told you that would be fine. You came over and we ate supper with dad and Carol. After that we decided to go take a walk. We eneded up at Rachel's house with everyone else that was home for the weekend. Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Sam, and some of the new kids whose names I have trouble remembering were all there. We convienced Rachel that we should go hang out in her basement because the last we did was so much fun. We all went to the basement and the liquor cabnit was unlocked. We started drinking. I had a glass of red wine because it is my favorite. After that I don't remember anything," Kurt tells him.

"Well this is what happened : The music was cranked up really loud and everyone was drinking and recalling moments from the last party we had there.

"So, Blaine did you do it? Did you really kiss Rachel?," Marley asks in anticipation.

"We were drunk, it was spin the bottle. The rules say that you have to kiss who ever it lands on. It was my turn and it landed on Rachel. So, I did what anyone playing the game would have done and I kissed her. It was a great kiss. But we were drunk," Blaine chuckles.

"Then I thought I liked you and that you had feelings for me. Tina knows what I'm talking about," Rachel jokes as she looks towards Tina.

"It was a phase. I was stupid to ever think anything could have happened. Can we just let it go?" Tina says slightly annoyed.

"I wish I could forget about it. But everytime someone gets a cold it is the first thing I think about," Sam says while laughing.

Brittany chimes in, "Sam does make a good point."

"Guys stop already," Tina whines.

'You know we love you," Artie reminds her.

Then everyone gives her a big group hug. "Awe, thanks guys. I love you too," Tina says during the hug.

"So who is wants to sing a song?," Rachel screams drunk and very loud.

"I do, I do," Unique yells.

"Of course we are going to do karaoke," Santana annoyed and sarcastically says as she glares at Rachel.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Unique says while staring right at Santana. Santana is slient. "Thats what I thought."

Unique grabes the mic and runs to the front of the room. She starts belting out "I'm a Diva D-I-V-A. I'm a Diva."

Blaine drowns her out and walks over to the couch where Kurt was sitting by himslef.

"Mind if I join you?" Blaine poiltely asks, knowing he was going to sit down beside him regarless of Kurt's answer.

"I don't mind at all. Please sit down," Kurt softly says and pats the couch right beside him.

Blaine takes a seat next to Kurt. He studies him. His perfect flowing hair, his blindingly beautiful eyes, that amazing jaw line. He continues to study everything about him. His perfect arms and sexy legs. _Those tight jeans look really good one him tonight. He has never looked more beautiful than he does in this moment. I just can't quit staring at him. I want nothing more than to kiss him right now. He looks so happy to be here with everyone. Oh God, he really is breath taking. How did I ever cheat on something like this? I really am the stupidest person that has ever lived. He is perfect. _By this point Blaine is deep in thought about Kurt. He has forgot that there is music playing. He has forgot that they are drunk and in a room full of their closest friends. All he can think about is Kurt.

Kurt turns and looks at Blaine. "Blaine," Kurt says loudly. "Why are you staring at me? You have been doing it for almost five minutes now and you haven't said one word. It is starting to creep me out. Are you okay?" Kurt asks him worried.

"I'm fine, Kurt. It's just-just-just-" Blaine puts his head down unsure how to say the next thing.

"What is it?" Kurt ask while anxiously waiting for a reply.

"It's just-just-" Blaine puts his head down again.

"Look, whatever it is you need to tell me I am fully listening. I know we aren't back together, but I'm not going anywhere." Kurt reminds him

Blaine gets a sad look on his face. He rememebers the first time Kurt said those words to him and he remembers how special that moment was. He remembers how Kurt never went anywhere. That it was him that went away. He was the one who messed things up. _Sure things are better now, but that aren't the same. We aren't how it we were back when we first became a couple. We have been through alot together. I want so much to tell him that I can't sleep every night unless I hear Come what May at least one time. I mean that was our song. _Blaine snaps out of it and remembers what Kurt said to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_We always seem to end up at Rachel's house. Not that I mind it, but I just want some alone time with Blaine. Look there he goes expalnging about the one time he kissed Rachel. It gets brought up everytime new people are around. I hate hearing about it. I was trying to impress Blaine that night and then that happened. I really wish we weren't here. I love coming to Rachel's house, just not in the mood tonight. _

Rachel begins to talk kinda loud and it breaks Kurt's thinking.

"Then I thought I liked you and that you had feelings for me. Tina knows what I'm talking about," Rachel jokes as she looks towards Tina.

"It was a phase. I was stupid to ever think anything could have happened. Can we just let it go?" Tina says slightly annoyed.

"I wish I could forget about it. But everytime someone gets a cold it is the first thing I think about," Sam says while laughing.

Brittany chimes in, "Sam does make a good point."

"Guys stop already," Tina whines.

_She always whines about it. Get over it Tina. We will always make fun of you for that. You Vapo raped my ex boyfriend. _When Kurt actually thinks this he gets sad._ My ex. Such a sad thing to think about. I wish he wasn't my ex. Look at him sitting over there. His hair is perfectly gelled to his head. Look at those yellow pants he is in. He has to roll them up at the bottom because he stole them out of my closet the other day. He told me he loved them and was going wear them. I told him they'd be to long, but he didn't care. Man, he looks sexy in my pants. Look at that jaw line of his and his heart eyes. I still love him. I really, really love him. I just wish I could tell him that. It seems to soon though. I think I have made it clear that we are friends although I don't want to be his friend. I want us to be more. _Rachel starts yelling and it actually startles Kurt and he jumps out of thought.

"So who is wants to sing a song?," Rachel screams drunk and very loud.

"I do, I do," Unique yells.

"Of course we are going to do karaoke," Santana annoyed and sarcastically says as she glares at Rachel.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Unique says while staring right at Santana. Santana is slient. "Thats what I thought."

Unique grabes the mic and runs to the front of the room. She starts belting out "I'm a Diva D-I-V-A. I'm a Diva."

_I wish Blaine would come sit by me on the couch. _Kurt then sighs really big.

Blaine is standing over there near Tina and they are talking about songs.

_I really wish he would stop talking to her and come sit by me. Oh God, look at him. That tight black shirt looks gorgeous on him. That bow tie is so sexy. Oh look at how he walks it is as if he is floating on air. He is such an angel. He is my teen angel or I wish he was. I am finally starting to trust him again. I know after what happened at the wedding that he will never cheat on me again. He is in love with me and I'm in love with him. He is getting closer. His lips are so perfect. All I want to do is kiss them. Now that is all I am going to be thinking about. I also could use some more red wine. Maybe even some tequila. _Blaine finally starts to speak and Kurt snaps out of it.

"Mind if I join you?" Blaine poiltely asks, knowing he was going to sit down beside him regarless of Kurt's answer.

"I don't mind at all. Please sit down," Kurt softly says and pats the couch right beside him.

The whole time Blaine is sitting next to Kurt he is staring at him. He is studing every part of him.

_We have been sitting here for five minutes and he hasn't said a word to me. I wish we could jut talk. Why does he keep looking at me? Just look forward. Pretend you are paying attention to the music. Maybe he will stop. I am glad he is staring at me, but it is a little creepy. I need to say something to him. Yet I don't know what to say. Maybe I should make sure he is okay since he won't stop looking at me. _

Kurt turns and looks at Blaine. "Blaine," Kurt says loudly. "Why are you staring at me? You have been doing it for almost five minutes now and you haven't said one word. It is starting to creep me out. Are you okay?" Kurt asks him worried.

"I'm fine, Kurt. It's just-just-just-" Blaine puts his head down unsure how to say the next thing.

"What is it?" Kurt ask while anxiously waiting for a reply.

"It's just-just-" Blaine puts his head down again.

_What could be so important that it is taking him this long to tell me about it? Just say it already. Say you are in love with me. I feel the exact same way. I would say it back for sure. Then I would probably kiss him. Or that might be to much. Saying I love you is a huge step. I haven't told him that in so long. I want to say it, but I don't want to freak him out. I need to say something to him. I need to tell him that he can tell me anythng. That he doesn't even have to say it right now. _Kurt sighs loudly and and decides to finally say something.

"Look, whatever it is you need to tell me I am fully listening. I know we aren't back together, but I'm not going anywhere." Kurt reminds him

_Wait? What did I just say to him? I mean I'm not going anywhere, but I hope he took that well. He looks so sad. Why he sad? Is it because I said we aren't together? Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. I really wish we could sing something together. I really wanna sing to him, with him. I wish we could sing our song together. I wish we could sing Come What May, but I know that would be too soon. I bet he doesn't even want to sing with me. I wonder if he has listened to that song lately. I bet he hasn't. I bet it is too hard for him to listen to it. I just wish we could sing it to each other like we use to do. I mean it is more intimate to sing that song than to have sex with him. That song expresses us so well. I just wish I could explain that to him again. I wish I could remind him that I still love him. I really want to be back together with him. I'm just scared. I know I shouldn't be scared, but I am. _

Kurt stops and looks over at Blaine. Their eyes meet. They stare at each other for a few seconds. The music finally ends.

"Whose next?' Unique loudly screams.

"I think Blaine should sing next," Tina all lovely, loudly, and very drunk suggests.

"Well who would I sing with?" Blaine asks while looking at Kurt.

"I'll be you, your, you partner again." Rachel drunkenly stammers. "I mean we were so good last time."

_I hope he tells her no. I really want to sing with him. Tell her no. I'm going to stare at him and hopefully he can read my mind. Hopefully he will get it. I could say something out loud, but I don't want to seem desparate. _Kurt begins to look at Blaine. Hoping he will be able to read his mind.

Blaine looks at Kurt and smiles. Then he looks at Rachel. Then he looks back at Kurt. Blaine's puppy dog eyes are staring at Kurt.

_I should just ask Kurt to sing with me. I know he really wants to. Or I am hoping he wants to. I have to ask him to sing with me. Rachel was great last time, but me and Kurt have chemistry on that stage. We were made to sing out songs together. I'd rather sing with him anyways. _Blaine takes a deep breath and then lets out a sigh. _You can do this. _

"What song are we going to sing?" Blaine turns and asks and then looks towards the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

**It flashes back to Kurt's bedroom.**

"So did we sing together?" Kurt asks while anxiously waiting the answer.

"All I wanted was for us to sing together. I wanted us to feel that chemistry that we have when we are on that stage together." Blaine expalins to him. "When I ask that question I expected you to shout out a song immediately."

"Did I not do that?" Ask Kurt confused.

"Well you opened your mouth like you were going to and then Rachel. You have to remember we were all tipsy by this point and some of us were drunk. Rachel was drunk. She becomes loud and clingy when she is drunk. She ran up on the stage and started yelling my name before either of us could do anything about it." Blaine sadly tells him.

"Oh," Kurt remarks sadly. "Well tell me what happened after that."

**It flashes back to the party.**

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. Get up here, Blaine. Now, Blaine. I wanna, wanna, wanna sing a song with you. Please come up here you little cupcake," Rachel loudly screams.

Blaine looks at Kurt with a bit of sadness. _I don't wanna sing with Rachel, but what am I to do about it now. I mean she is being so loud and she begging me to get up there. I wanna sing just with Kurt. What am I to do now? _Blaine is lost in thought when Rachel yells again. It scares him.

"My little cupcake, am I gonna have to come down there and get you? I don't wanna do that, but if I have to then I will." Rachel says all clingy like and very loud.

Blaine looks at Kurt. Kurt has a sad look on his face. They both shrug shoulders and Kurt nods as if it is okay.

"I'm a coming, Rachel. I'm a coming," Blaine says as he makes his way towards the stage.

_Why didn't I say something? I wanna sing with him. I should have yelled no at Rachel, but that would have caused a scene that I'm not sure I am ready to deal with. Everyone would have known for sure I was in love with Blaine. Which I'm sure they already do. We did sing at Mr. Schue's bomb of a wedding together. Everyone knows I love him. They all think we are just friends. Or at least that is what we tell them. For now that is all they need to know. _The music starts and it startles Kurt.

Out of all the songs Rachel could have chose to sing she chose one of Blaine's favorite Disney song. She chose When You Wish Upon A Star. She knew that it was Blaine's favorite and she knew he wouldn't be able to resist singing it with her. Kurt was sitting in the floor by this time just watching Rachel and Blaine sing. Blaine looked so happy up on the stage singing with Rachel. Rachel looked as if she was in heaven. Blaine was tipsy for sure and you could totally tell it. Rachel was drunk. She was singing overly loud and it was starting to become obnoxious to Kurt. No one else really seemed to care about what was going on besides Tina. Anytime Blaine would sing Tina looked as if a pile of drool was going to end up on the floor. This annoyed Kurt. He was glad that others could appreciate Blaine's talent and his very sexy, smooth, lovingly voice. It just annoyed him when it was Tina.

_I hope he knows I am singing this song to him. I mean I wished upon a star one night and the next day there he was standing on those stairs. He looked so beautiful. I'll never forget that moment. I need to let him know that. I have to do something._

At that moment Blaine looked right at Kurt and began to sing.

"Fate is kind she brings to those to love the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing," Blaine sang as he finished that last line he winked at Kurt.

_Oh my God! He winked at me. I wonder if anyone else caught it. It was so obvious. He sang the words their secret longing and then winked at me. I have never been this in love in a long time. _

At that time a huge smile spread across Kurt's face and he could feel his cheeks blushing. Blaine smiled back at him. Santana who was wishing Berry would just shut up noticed what happened. She saw the wink and the exchange of the smiles. She knew it was more than just a song. She knew that the two of them were in love. After 's bomb of a wedding she knew these two were more than friends. She knew it was more than just a moment that happened. Tina knew it too. She could see that even when the two of them weren't standing on stage together that they still had chemistry. That they were still meant to be. Blaine was dreamy and ever so sexy siniging with Rachel, but Tina knew he was actually singing to Kurt. The song finally eneded and Kurt couldn't take that smile off of his face. All he wanted to do was give Blaine a kiss. He knew it was to soon to do that. He just continued to stare at him.

"That was the sexiest your voice has ever been." Tina gushed.

"Thanks, Tina," Blaine said while looking for Kurt.

"Blaine, Blaine, we umm..we umm...should sing again later," Rachel loudly mention while giving him a hug.

Blaine nodded, but was still looking for Kurt. By this time Kurt was sitting on one of the bar stools with another drink in his hand. Blaine walked over to him.

"What is that you are drinking?" Blaine aks as he took a seat next to Kurt.

"Tequila!" Kurt exclaimed all excited.

"Kurt, be carefully. You know what that does to you, " Blaine reminds him while giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I know, I know. I just wanted something besides red wine. I wanted something harder. I promise to be careful, Dad," Kurt jokes.

Blaine continues to make Kurt promise to not get wasted. Kurt tells him that he needs to loosen up and have a few drinks himself. Tequila is also Blaine's favorite drink. So he decides that he will have one glass.

"Blaine, I need to ask you something?" Kurt says worried as to what the answer will be.

Blaine nods to let Kurt know he is paying full attention.

"When you were up singing that song with Rachel, you looked right at me as you sang their secret longing. Then you winked at me. What was that all about?" Kurt concerningly asks.

"Well, I mean I was singing with Rachel, but I was singing at you. I-I-just-I-just couldn't help myself I guess, " Blaine nervously tells Kurt.

_Couldn't help himself. Couldn't help himself with what? Is this his way of him telling me that he is still in love with me. Oh God! What do I say back to him? Do I say I love you? _

"Kurt!," Blaine yells with excitement.

This makes Kurt jump and he doesn't know what to do. He looks at Blaine who is staring right at him.

"What is it? Blaine. Why did you yell?" Kurt asks annoyed.

"Because, because. Oh never mind." Blaine says and he puts his head down.

At that moment Sam deciedes that he wants to sing. He jumps up from where he was sitting and heads to the stage. He grabbes the mic and begins to talk.

"So I have decide that I want to sing a song. I want to do a duet. I want to do it with the love of my life. She means so much more than I can put into words. She is my best friend. I have to sing with her." Sam explaines. "So, Brittany will you do me the honor of singing with me?"

"Of course I will sing you. No one else could match our voices together. And we are the only people with blonde hair in this room. So it only makes sense that we are singing together," Brittany explaines to everyone as she makes her way to the stage.

"I'm gonna puke," Santana distgustedly remarks.

"Oh shut your mouth!" Kitty barks back at her. "They are adorable."


	4. Chapter 4

As they begin to sing Lucky, Kurt and Blaine can't stop looking at each other.

_All I wanna do is grab his hand and squeeze it really tight. I want him to know he is my best friend and I am in love with him._ Both Kurt and Blaine are thinking this. They want each other to know so bad. Yet Kurt is afraid that is too soon and Blaine doesn't want to push Kurt into something he isn't sure Kurt is ready for. Yet at the same time Blaine knows Kurt is ready. He knows Kurt is more than ready.

"Boy I hear you in my dreams I feel your whisper across the sea I keep you with me in my heart You make it easier when life gets hard," Brittany sings to Sam.

Kurt and Blaine both turn and look at each other. _He really does make my life easier. I just wish he was in my life as more than a friend. Look at him sitting there in my pants. I heard that he wears them alot. I guess he does this because he misses me. I wish he would just hold my hand. Please just hold my hand. Maybe I could sing that song. I mean last time I sung it about my dad, but this time it could be about him. The new people have no clue that is how I used it last time. No, Kurt listen to yourself. That song was a moment and a very sad one at that. You can't do that. _

_Why are we not holding hands yet? I mean I guess that is my fault. He keeps looking at me. All I wanna do is take his hand. I better do it before the music ends or I will have lost my chance. What is taking me so long? We have done more than just hold hands since we have broken up. There was Mr. Schue's bomb of a wedding. That was alot more than just holding hands. This shouldn't be this awkward. Blaine, just take his hand. It's not as hard as you are making out to be. Just hold his hand. _

At that time Blaine inches his hand closer to Kurt's. Not holding it yet, just enough to where his thumb is touching Kurt's pinky. _ Oh my God! He just touched my pinky. _Kurt lets out a slight sigh. As a smile runs across his face. Blaine notices that Kurt is smiling and it makes him smile as well. _ I guess now I have to grab his hand. He moved it closer. It is obvious that he wants me to do this. Take his hand. It's that simple. This isn't as hard as you are making it out to be. We did alot more than just hold hands at Mr. Schue's bomb of a wedding. This is a pretty intense thing, but that was way more intense than this. Grab his hand before the song ends. You have to or you will lose the opportunity do do it at all. It is what he wants._

"And so I'm sailing through the sea to an island where we'll meet you'll hear the music fill the air I'll put a flower in your hair," Sam sings as he looks into Brittany's eyes.

_Music will fill the air. I hope the music is Come What May. That is the music I would like the air to be filled with. I wish he would hold my hand. I thought I made it obvious when I inched my hand closer. I was really hoping he caught the hint. Even if he would just touch my hand, I would be okay with just a touch of the finger tips at this point. Something to let me know that he caught the hint. Something to let me know that he wants to hold my hand. _ Blaine is deep in thought as he stares at Kurt's hand. _Maybe staring at his hand will give him the okay to hold my hand._

Sam and Brittany continue to sing as they lovingly look at each other.

"I really am gonna puke now," Santana says all hateful and sarcastic. " I have been in love, well like with one and love with the other. Last time we were here those trouty lips were all mine," Santana loudly reminds the entire room. "If only Brittany were mine and not his."

At that time Kitty looks at her and says, "Well you lost that one by moving away. But it will be okay. They are cute together and you will find new love one day. Just wait and see."

"Oh shut up! You are only being nice because you are drunk. I know I am only missing her and getting angry about because I am drunk as well. So just shut up!" Santana barks at her.

Kitty looks sad and walks away and sits on the other side of the room near Ryder.

"As the world keeps spinning 'round you hold me right here, right now, " Brittany and Sam sing to each other.

_Yes hold me right now. Hold my hand right now. Do it quick or the song will be over. I don't want it be over before we have held hands. Kurt please take my hand. _

About that time Blaine feels Kurt hand move away. It makes him sad.

_Crap! He looks sad now. I moved my hand so I could place it on top of his and he looks sad that my hand has moved. _

Kurt then puts his hand back to where it was. Then he inches it closer. By this time his hand is barely on Blaine's hand.

_Oh my God! His hand is barely on top of mine. I think I'm gonna die._

Then Kurt moves it completely on top of Blaine's hand. He rubs Blaine's hand with his hand.

_He is rubbing my hand! This feels so right._

Then Kurt moves his hand off of Blaine's and nudges the under neath of Blaine's hand. Blaine then turns his hand to where the underneath is now showing. Kurt takes his hand and rubs Blaine's palm a few times back and fourth. He rubs Blaine's fingers.

_Oh My God! He is about to hold my hand._ A huge smile comes across Blaine's face. He hasn't been this happy in a loong time.

Then Kurt does it. He entangles his hand with Blaine. There fingers are now entangled with each other. They look at each other and smile.

_See it wasn't that hard. You did it. You are holding his hand. It feels right! Kurt then looks toward the stage._

_We are holding hands. This is amazing. I knew he would get the hint. I just knew it. I'm so happy_. Blaine can not stop smiling.

They continue to hold hands through out the rest of song. Both of them keep smiling and taking small glances at each other. They are so happy to be here in this moment holding each other's hand. It is as if the rest of the world no longer exist. As if they are the only two in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

The song finally ends and Kurt and Blaine notice that they are still holding hands. They both giggle at this. Not sure what to do. Should they keep holding hands or let go. It took Kurt forever to grab his hand so he doesn't want to let go. Yet Blaine is afraid Kurt will be mad if he lets go.

"I need to a...umm...Oh man...I really gotta...I goota go pee!" Kurt shouts loudy.

A few people look at him and Rachel points him to the bathroom. He lets go of Blaine's hand so he can pee. A minute later he comes back from the bathroom. By this time Blaine has moved to the couch. He has Kurt another drink.

"I got you another tequila. Come on sit down by me." Blaine says as Kurt stands there looking at how adorable Blaine is.

Kurt sits down next to him and smiles. He has never been more in love with Blaine than he is right now. All he wants to do is give him a kiss. He knows that is not going to happen. _Look at how long it took me to hold his hand and now I am thinking about kissing him. Wow! I have got problems and lots of them. A kiss would take forever and beyond to happen tonight._

"Kurt, why did you decides to hold my hand? I am glad that you decided to do it. I just wanna know why you did." Blaine says all softly and in a very lovely voice.

"I knew you wanted me too. But there was more to it. It was more than just me holding your hand, Blaine." Kurt says back to him.

_More than holding my hand. Oh my God! That was his way of saying he trust me again and that he is still in love with me. Which I already knew that second part. Oh I love him so much. He is so freaking adorable. Just look at him. He smells really good. I wonder why I am just noticing this. He really smells great. All I wanna do is sniff him. I mean that sounds weird. Maybe I have had too much to drink or not enough. I mean he really smeels fantastic. _Blaine then sniffs Kurt's neck.

"What are you doing?" Kurt says backing away.

"I was smelling your neck. You smells really good." Blaine stammers. "I think I need another drink."

**It flashes back to the bedroom**

"Wow, you really didn't need another drink." Kurt says

"I know I didn't, but what else was I gonna do? I was thirsty. There was tequila. You know what it does to me." Blaine says to him.

"Of course I know what it does to you. I remember when we went drinking with Sebastian. Things did not end pretty that night, remember." Kurt says sligtly disgusted.

"Yes I remember that night. All I wanted to do was make out with you in that car so bad." Blaine tells him.

"We finally did. It just took a while and we had to be broken up to do it." Kurt giggles.

"I know the bomb of a wedding. Which was kind of amazing for me." Blaine says while giving Kurt heart eyes.

Kurt stares at him. "So you started smelling my neck. Then what happed?" Kurt asks.

"Back to the story we go." Blaine says kind of sad.

**It flashes back to the party**

Blaine walks get himself some more tequila and Kurt watches him.

_He really does love me. Not sure what is up with the neck sniffing though. I mean that is great and all, but I think that is moving a little fast. Tequila tends to do that to him. It makes him not think straight. Oh how I love him anyways. Look at that butt of his. Those pants really look better on him anyways. Oh crap! I think Tina caught me staring at his butt. Crap! She is walking over this way. Ugh! _

"Hi, Kurt! What you doing?" Tina ask him.

"Hi, Tina." Kurt says all unenthusiastically.

"I said what are you doing?" Tina reminds him.

"What does it matter?" Kurt says as if he cares to be talking to her.

"Don't be rude to me!" Tina barks at him.

'Hi, Tina!" Blaine shouts.

"Hi, Blaine!'" Tina says all excited and in love.

" What are you doing?" Blaine asks to Tina.

" was asking Kurt what he was doing and he has yet to answer me." She says why glaring at him.

"Yes, Kurt, what were you doing?" Blaine says as he mocks Tina.

"Nothing." Kurt barks at both of them.

"Oh you were doing something that is for sure." Tina loudly says. "I think I know what it was."

"What was it?" Blaine ask her.

_Oh my God, Tina! Just shut up. You are on my nerves. First you flirt with my boyfriend. I mean ex boyfriend and now here you are acting like you caught what I was doing. Now you are threatening to tell Blaine about it. So what if I was looking at his butt. Is it really that big of a deal._

"Kurt!" Tina shouts drunkenly and very loud.

Kurt jumps. "What Tina?"

"I'm gonna tell him." She says while moving her head back and fourth.

"Go ahead and tell him." Kurt says while shaking his head. _Crap! I just told her to go ahead and tell him. Oh crap! What am I gonna do? What if he gets mad at me? No that won't happen. He will think it is adorable. Or at least he would have before we broke up. _

"Blaine!" Tina shouts.

"Yes, Tina. I'm listening. Go ahead and tell me." Blaine says to her.

"So as I was walking over here to talk to Kurt or well actually talk to you. Anyway it doesn't matter. I caught Kurt doing something. " She says to Blaine and then she looks at Kurt. "I caught him staring at your..."

Blaine interrupts her. "Tina, he has been staring at my face all night. That is not something odd or weird. I don't know why you felt the need to tell me this."

"I wish he was staring at your face. Then this wouldn't be so weird and awkward to tell to you." She says and then looks at Kurt again. "He was staring at your, you, umm..umm..your..."

"Butt! He was staring at your butt! Well not he, I, I was staring at your butt!" Kurt loudly blurts out.

_How adorable and yet very sexy. He use to stare my butt all the time. Now he is doing it again. This just keeps proving he is more in love with me now than he was before. It doesn't matter what we have been through. Seasons may change, but we will always be the same. We will always love each other until our dying day. I love Kurt so much._

"Blaine!" Kurt shouts. Blaine jumps. "Blaine! Are you mad at me?" Kurt asks him.

"Mad at you? How could I be mad at you? I am so happy to hear this."

"Did you say happy?" Tina questions.

"Why are you happy?" Kurt ask him.

"I'm happy because this means you still love me. The seasons may change, but you still love me. You always have and always will." Blaine tells him.

Tina gets angry.

"Yes, The seasons may change, but we will always be here for each other. Even if it is only friends. I will be here for you until our dying day." Kurt says while staring into his eys.

Tina gets even more angry and then stomps away. She thought this would make them mad and instead it brought them even closer.

They both smiled and took a seat on the couch. Blaine reached out his hand and Kurt entangled his fingers with Blaine as they set there and listened to Jake start rambling on about wanting to sing next, but he didn't know what song to sing.


	6. Chapter 6

They both sat there on the couch holding hands, unsure of why Tina got so mad, but it didn't matter. They knew what they had just done, had just said to each other. They had just said it out loud to each other. They had quoted their song to each other. The one they would some day sing at their wedding. The one that meant more than sex. It was more intimate than sex and they just quoted it out loud to each other.

_Wow! He remembers our song. I was sure he had forgot about it by now. I sure he no longer remembered it or what it meant. Then he proves to me and to Tina that he still remembers it and he still loves me. I threw in the thing about friends because Tina was standing there. She knows we are more than that. It just feels weird to actually say that again, actually say out loud that we are more than friends. _Kurt is lost deep in thought as he stares at Blaine.

Blaine is lost in tought as he looks at Kurt from the corner of his eye.

"Oh my God! Just choose a song already!" Santana loudly yells at Jake.

"It has to be the perfect song!" Jake snaps back at her.

"No song is perfect," Kitty says to them. "I guess if you are going to take forever then I will sing next!"

"No! I am going next! Just give me a few more seconds. I think I have it." He says all softly while looking at Marley.

"Well then go already!" Sugar barks at him completely annoyed at how long it took him to choose a freaking song.

Jake rushed to the stage. "I had to get a song. Sorry it took me so long. I had to have the perfect song. I wanted to sing it to Marley. We all know how she is kinda shy and stuff so I chose a song that talks about not saying much. Like how even though you aren't talking I can hear you loud and clear. You don't have to say words for me to know what it is that you are saying. So I love you and hope you like the song I picked for you."

Everybody says "Awe!"

Jake starts singing. "It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart without saying a word, you can light up the dark..." He continues singing as Blaine glances over at Kurt.

Kurt has a huge smile on his face. _Wow! This song says it all right now. We aren't speaking and haven't spoke since our moment a few minutes ago and we both feel so in love. He completes me so well. Maybe I should just come out and tell him this. Tell him I know he is in love with him. He doesn't have to say it, but I know that he is. I think I shall do this. Wait, Kurt be careful. Don't freak him out. I don't think it would freak him out._

_He's smiling and he can't stop. I guess he feels it too. He feels how much we love each other without actually saying it. I should tell him I love him. That I don't say those words often enough. Even though I don't always say it that I will always mean it. Blaine, stop and listen to yourself. He knows this. Saying it would be all that much better. Maybe I'll tell him in a minute._

They are both lost in thought and yet completely in love with each other. They know at this time their relationship that this songs speaks volumes. It explains them so freaking well. They keep sneaking glances at each other and falling more in love with each passing second. They want each other so bad. Yet they don't want to push things this soon. Jake continues singing and looking at Marley in deep thought and love. Marley keeps staring back at him ever so lovingly. She looks like she is gonna jump up on the stage and kiss him. He starts singing the chorus a second time.

"There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me the touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall you say it best when you say nothing at all..." He contiues to sing looking directly at Marley.

Blaine looks down at his Kurt's hands as that line is sung. Kurt does the same thing. They look up at each other.

"Kurt?" Blaine says very softly and lovingly.

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt says back to him.

"This song...it, umm, it umm, it's, it's, umm, uh, a great song," Blaine stammers.

"Yes, it is. It is a very good song." Kurt says.

"It is, uh, umm, umm, it is, uh, more than a song though," Blaine stammers while looking in Kurts eyes.

"How so?" Kurt asks, even though he knows the answer.

"Well, it, uh, it just is." Blaine says to him.

"What exactly do you mean?" Kurt ask him. He is very curious as to what Blaine has to say.

"Well, uh, it explained us when we first met. You were in love with me from day one. Yet you never said anything. You kept it a secret. You were doing all you could to say love me without actually saying it. At Valentines Day you say we are just like When Harry Met Sally. That is when I liked you for real. I just couldn't say anything because I hadn't had a huge moment yet and I was just getting over the awful Gap Attack thing. Then you sang Blackbird. That is when I realized I was in love with you. Really in love with you. Which sucks that it took a bird dying for me to see this. Then I was still looking for a song for us to use as a duet. I came into the room that day to see what you were doing and I fell even more in love with you. You were making Pavarotti a casket and I knew in that moment you were adorable. I knew I was really in love with you even more than I had thought before. You had no clue. I was quiet. I was saying it when I chose to sing that duet with you. I was saying I was in love with you without actually saying it. We both did this for so long. This song means more than just some words." Blaine says to him.

"I see what you saying. We were in love and didn't say anything. We were saying it best when we said nothing at all. Neither of us was smart enough to realize it. Blaine, I have something I would like to tell you." Kurt says while looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Yes, Kurt, go ahead. You can tell me anything." Blaine says back to him.

_Anything, huh? I can tell him anything. Wow...this is going to be tough. He just spilled out his heart to me and I feel like I should do the same thing. I am in love with him and he deserves to know it. At this very moment I need to say it to him. Quit being a pussy and just tell him. Hurry up and do it. _

Kurt is lost deep in thought and then the music ends and it breaks his concentration. "Kurt? What was it that you were going to say to me?" Blaine asks him.

**It flashes back to Kurt's bedroom**

"What was I about to tell you?" Kurt asks Blaine.

"What do you think it was?" Blaine asks Kurt.

"I'm not sure. I was drunk. It could have been a number of things." Kurt says jokingly.

"A number of things, huh?" Blaine chuckles. "I'm sure it was only one thing."

"I know this is off topic, but does my dad know you are here?" Kurt asks concerningly.

"Yes, he knows I am here." Blaine assures him. "I went to get a glass of water because I was thirsty and he was getting ready to leave to for work. He told me that I could stay as long as wanted, but no funny business. He told me to make sure you were okay because you never sleep this late. I then told him that you were fine just had a bad headache. He smirked at my comment. I'm sure he knew something was up when you fell twice coming up the stairs last night."

"I fell coming up the stairs? And not once but twice? How did that happen?" Kurt asks

"That is getting ahead of the story," Blaine reminds him.

"Oh. Well I'm getting a little hungry. You want to go downstairs and I'll make us some breakfast and you can finish the story?" Kurt asks him.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Blaine says.

Kurt and Blaine both hop off the bed and get ready to head downstairs. Blaine watches as Kurt puts on pajama pants and a tank top. They are both in almost the exact same thing. Blaine is wearing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle pants and a white tank top. While Kurt is in Llama pajama pants and a black tank top. They both head downstairs.

"Scrambled eggs and toast okay with you?" Kurt asks Blaine.

"That sounds yummy." Blaine tells him. "I'll get the orange juice ready. If that is okay with you?"

"That is perfectly fine with me." Kurt says to him.

Kurt makes the scrambles eggs and Blaine makes the toast. They sit down at the table ready to eat breakfast.

"So what happened next? Did I tell you what I was about to say?" Kurt ask.


	7. Chapter 7

**It flashes back to the party**

"Kurt! What were you about say?" Blaine asks him.

"Huh?" Kurt asks him.

"You were about to tell me something. It sounded important." Blaine says with a bit of concern.

"Oh yeah that's right. I was about to tell you something." Kurt says as he remembers and looks at Blaine. "Blaine, listen to me and you listen to me good."

"You have my full attention." Blaine says to him.

"So that song Jack, Jock, Jake, whatever his name is was just singing, it is a good song for sure. I get what you said about us, but I don't think it explaines us the best way." Kurt says to him.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asks him.

"Well I think there is another song that explaines us alot better. There is one song that truly gets us. It makes me all excited whenever I hear it. Speaking of this song I need to tell you something. You have to know this."

"What song is it Kurt? What do I have to know?" Blaine asks him.

"You know the song. I know you know the song." Kurt says while looking at him as if he should be able to read his mind.

_Oh my God! He is talking about Come What May. I know that is what it has to be. Oh my God! I think I'm gonna puke. I haven't been this nervous in a long time. Or at least not since, well it has just been awhile. Say the song to him._

"Blaine, what are you thinking about?" Kurt asks him.

"Me? What am I thinking about?" Blaine says sarcastically. "I bet you don't care."

"I do care or else I wouldn't have ask you, " Kurt says as he starts to get annoyed with Blaine.

"Don't get annoyed with me. I know the song you are talking about. Or at least I think I do. It comes from your favorite movie, right?" Blaine asks him, already knowing the answer.

"Yes it does!" Kurt says all excited.

"Well it can only be one song then." Blaine says as he stares deep into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt looks away._ I'm not saying the song. He has to say it. Once he does I have to tell him about Adam and us watching it. He deserves to know what happen. He has to know what it means to me. Maybe I will just break the song down first and then tell him about that at a later time. Yeah that sounds good enough with me. Maybe I could mention the crying and that is it._

"Kurt!" Blaine shouts.

Kurt turns back and looks at him. "Blaine, I, I..."

"I, I, I, know the song Kurt. The song is Come What May." Blaine says while looking in his eyes. _ I just said that out loud. Oh my God! I just told him that out loud. I can't believe I did that. He now knows for sure that I remember our song. He can never doubt again. _"Kurt, I could never forget that this is our song. I listen to each and every day at least once. I literally can't sleep unless I have heard it play at least one time." _Why did I just say that out loud? Oh God! I hope he isn't freaked out._

"You remembered it! I am shocked. Well not completely. I just thought that you would have forgot it." Kurt says to him. _I know he would never forget our song. He can't sleep unless he hears it. I am still living off of Ambien and The Notebook because I miss him so much. I barely sleep since this stupid break up. Oh, I am so happy_. "Listen to me Blaine. I need to tell you this. We had a snow storm a few weeks back. It was after Mr. Schue's bomb of a wedding. We were stuck inside. Adam was over. Don't be mad. Santana was angry that she was trapped inside with me and Rachel all day, even though she lives there. Either way she was not happy about it. We decided that we were going to watch a movie. Santana had picked out some and Rachel was being, well you know, all Rachel about it and didn't want to watch any of those movies. So I decided we would watch Moulin Rouge. Which Santana wasn't happy about, but I could have cared less. During the movie our song played. I had tears rolling down my face. Adam looked at me and ask if I was crying. I played it off by saying my contacts were irritating my eyes. Which Rachel was quick to point out that I didn't wear contacts or at least she didn't know it."

"You were crying? Was it because it was our song. Did you tell Adam about that?" Blaine asks.

"Just listen. About that time Santana opens her mouth. I thought you'd be crying because you and Blaine used to talk about how this was your dream to sing this song to each other at your wedding. Yeah, I remember you telling me that singing that song to someone was a more intimate act than sex. Then after that day the snow had melted and it was time to get back to school. Adam showed up at school. We started talking. He told me that he couldn't compete with a fantasy. Then he ask me if I still loved you." Kurt looked down as he finished saying that last part.

"What did you say to him?" Blaine asks Kurt.

**IT FLASHES TO KURT'S KITCHEN**

"Did I ever answer you?" Kurt asks Blaine.

"Well...about that..." Blaine says while trailing off.

"What else did I say to you last night?" Kurt asks wondering and confused. "I mean I must of really been out of it to tell you all that stuff with Adam. I don't remember doing that at all."

"Oh you were out of it for sure. I wasn't all there either. But you know what tequila does to you. I warned you not to drink so much of it." Blaine reminds him.

"I'm sure you did. I tend not to listen very well when that stuff is around and for free." Kurt says looking ashamed. "It makes me tell things I feel guilty about if I have to much and it makes me all excited."

"Well last night it did both of those. It also makes you jealous. Which you were of Tina the entire night." Blaine says to him. "It seemed as if you were angry at her every time she was near me or looking in my direction. At first it was cute, but then I got worried about you."

"Worried? Why?" Kurt asks all concerned. "By the way did I ever tell you what happened with Adam. Because if I didn't tell you I can do that right now. I mean see he asked me that and then I sorta gave him this look..."

Blaine interrupted Kurt. "Stop talking. Please just let me finish telling you what happened first."

"Okay if you must." Kurt said kinda annoyed.

**IT FLASHES BACK TO THE PARTY**

About that time Marley starts screaming about how she wants to sing to Jake now.

"I want to sing, I want to sing. Oh I think I should sing to Jake now." Then she kisses Jake.

"Eww...seriously stop it. No one wants to watch you stupid love birds make out. This is gross. I swear before this nights ends I really am going to barf." Santana says very loud and sarcastically.

Marley stops kissing Jake and runs towards the stage. She grabbes the mic. "I need a duet partner. Who wants to be my duet partner? Someone, anyone! Please someone be it!" She shouts sadly and very loudly.

"Kurt!" Tina yells. "Oh Kurt! Marley needs a duet partner. I think it should be you."

"What, Tina? What did you say?" Kurt asks her.

"Marley needs a duet partner. You should go sing with her." Tina tells him.

"I don't think so." Kurt says. "I'm trying to talk to Blaine."

"You can talk to him anytime!" Tina angerly shouts.

Then the whole room starts begging Kurt to go sing with Marley. Kurt turns and looks at Blaine. "I'll finish what I was saying in a minute. If that is okay with you? I'd really like to sing."

Blaine nods and Kurt finally heads towards the stage.

"All I am, all I'll be everything in this world all that I'll ever need is in your eyes..." Marley sings as she looks directly at Jake.

_I hope he told Adam he is still in love with me. I really hope he did. I can't compete with an older guy. I know he means nothing to Kurt. Nothing more than a friend. I just hope he was straight forward with him. Which it doesn't really matter either way. I know deep down in my heart he will always love me and only me. So that is all that matters anyways. Oh look at him up there singing. He looks so gorgeous. I could melt in his presences. He draws me to him everytime he sings. I really will love him until my dying day and then probably after that. I will never stop loving him. He means the world to me. Those tight jeans are really sexy on him. I want to smell his neck again. I really want to smell it. It smelled so good. He always smells good though. He makes me tremble. _

Blaine gets up and walks over to the floor closer to the stage to get a better look at Kurt and he sits down on the floor. About that time Tina sits right beside him. Kurt notices Tina has set next to Blaine and it annoys him.

_Verse two is all for Blaine. I am going to make eye contact the whole time. He has to know that I still love him. I think he is aware of this, but I just have to be sure. _At that moment Kurt looks directly at Blaine and starts singing the second verse. "In my world, before you I lived outside my emotions Didn't know where I was going 'Til that day I found you How you opened my life to a new paradise In a world torn by change Still with all my heart 'Til my dying day."_ I'm sure he knows now. That last line matches with our song. So it was perfect._

Tina and Santana both catch the last line Kurt sang. Santana comes and sits down on the other side of Blaine.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey! Blaine." Santana says as she watches him watch Kurt.

"Hey! Santana," Blaine says without ever taking his eyes off Kurt.

"Did Kurt tell you about us watching Moulin Rouge during the snow storm?" Santana asks him.

"Yes he told me all about it. He told me that he cried." Blaine says to her.

"Eww...I hate when people get like that." Tina says.

"Really?" Santana sacrastically says while glaring at her. "You cried or broke down or had your part given away every time you sang in Glee club. You went to sing to Mike one time and it was beyond uncomfortable for everyone in the room. You cried like a baby or worse than that actually."

"Shut up! I was having an emotional day. It all just hit me at once." Tina whines.

"Did he tell you that he is still in love you?" Santana ask Blaine.

Blaine had not taken his off Kurt once until that very moment. He looked at Santana with a bit of shock on his face. "He was about to get to that when Marley yelled for a duet partner."

"Oops, I guess I spoiled that one for you." Santana says while laughing

"I already knew was in love with me. He has proved it more than once tonight. He just hasn't said those words to me yet. He is singing this song to me. I know he cherishs me from the depths of his soul. He can't stop looking at me nor can he stop smiling. Before he went on stage he couldn't stop holding my hand." Blaine tells her.

"Well he is still in love you and even Adam picked up on it. Which come to think of it we haven't seen much him around lately. Kinda weird. Maybe he told Adam. Which I hope he did, because he annoyed the piss out of me. He ws super nice, but he wasn't you." Santana says and she gets up and goes to get another drink.

"I've waited so long to say this to you If your asking do I love you this much Baby I do..." Kurt and Marley sing the last line of the song while looking at their significant other.

_He told Adam he still loves me. Adam hasn't been around much lately. What does all this mean? I have to find this out. I have to know why. I love him so much. Adam picked up on the fact that he still loves me. Wonder why he was crying during Moulin Rouge? Maybe he was really missing me...maybe he was thinking about all the times we use to sing that to each other. Yes! That has to be it. He loves me! I feel as if I am in heaven. I literally have no words to describe the feeling I have right now. _

Blaine walks to Kurt and gives him a huge hug. Then sniffs his neck again. Kurt backs away because it still weirds him out a little bit, even though deep down he loves it. Blaine takes Kurt's hand they head back to the couch to sit down while stopping to get another drink on the way.

**It flashes back to Kurt's house**

"Did you ever ask me about Adam?" Kurt asks to Blaine.

"Well I was going to, but I didn't want to push the issue. So I just ask you about the song instead." Blaine tells him.

"The song? Come what May? You ask me why I was crying? What did I tell you? Did I, oh I'm sure I didn't. What did I tell you when you ask me?" Kurt asks him.

"Well I asks you if you cried because you were thinking of me? You told me yes. That the song really hit you in that moment. That you really realized it meant for both of us." Blaine says while looking into Kurt's eyes.

"So I never mention a dream?" Kurt asks him.

"Well, how about we go sit somewhere more comfortable like the couch in the living room. Then I'll finish with what else happened last night." Blaine says to him.

Kurt and Blaine both get up and head to the couch to sit down. Blaine begins to talk about what happened after they sat back down on the couch at the party.

**It flashes back to the party**

"So we need to talk." Blaine says to Kurt.

"Don't use that phrase. I hate that phrase. It always means something terrible." Kurt says all worried.

"It's not bad. No need to freak out. I just need to ask you something." Blaine says while looking down.

"Go ahead." Kurt tells him.

"You said that the song was more than a moment for you. That when you were watching that movie you cried because the song meant more to you at that moment. What exactly did you mean by that?" Blaine asks him.

"Well the best way I know how to tell you this by breaking the song down one line at a time." Kurt says while smiling at Blaine. "This may take a little bit of time. It is going to take alot of time. I just hope you are ready to hear what I have to say. Because some this may make you emotional. You may cry. I hate when you cry, but when it is because you are in love then I understand it and guess it is okay. Are you ready to listen to this? It will take a while." Kurt says while looking at Blaine.

Blaine takes a deep sigh. "I really don't want to cry. Tonight has been so good. I don't want what you are about to say to ruin it."

"There is no way this will ruin it." Kurt assures him. "If anything it will bring us closer than we have ever been before. If you are ready for it, then I guess I can begin."

Blaine nods to let Kurt know he is ready. _I'm ready to hear what he has to say I just hope I don't cry to much. Maybe we could both try and break the song down. That might be fun. It means so much to both of us. No, just let him do it and if you feel the need to chime in later then that will all be fine. _

_Oh God! I have to explain the one song that is more intimate than sex to him. I told him I would break it down for him. I really am stupid. I should have just told him about the dream and left it at that. That would have been a billion times easier than this stupid task I am about to take on. I am prolly gonna cry more than him. Oh Lord! _Kurt takes a deep and looks at Blaine. _Don't worry you can do this. You are strong enough. Ready, set, and go._

"Kurt! I am waiting to hear what you have to say!" Blaine shouts softly at him.

Kurt continues to stare at Blaine for a few more seconds and then begins.

"Never knew, I could feel like this, Like I've never seen the sky before. Well that line is about the day we met. I knew from that very moment that this was something special. The way you looked at me when I said excuse me was like Oh my God! Look at him. He is beautiful. You looked me up and down. You looked as if your breath had been taking away. Which I knew mine had the second you turned around. We hadn't even exchanged names yet and I knew I wanted to get to know you more. I wanted to find out who you were. From the look you were giving me I was pretty sure you felt the exact same way. It was no doubt that we were made for each other. We were made to be together." Kurt explaines to him.

Blaine looks as if he is deep in thought remembering the day that they met and how special that moment was for him. _That moment meant more to me than anything else in my life. I had wished for someone special to come into my life the night before and then bam he shows up the very next day. It was fate. _

"Kurt I need to tell you something." Blaine says looking a bit sad.

"You look sad. Are you okay?" Kurt asks him with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just need to let you know something. Something I have been keeping a huge secret from you since the day we met." Blaine says to him.

"Okay, what is it?" Kurt asks

"Well..." Tears start to form in Blaine's eyes. Kurt squeezes Blaines hand and begins to rub it.

"What ever it is, I promise I won't judge you. I am the last person that would ever do that to you." Kurt reminds him.

" I know you are. This is just a huge thing." Blaine looks away. Kurt grabes his face and turns it towards him.

"Blaine, just tell me. I promise it will be okay." Kurt says to him in a very lovely tone.

" Well...before you came into my life I was going through a really hard time. I kept my emotions bottled up inside of me. I was very sad. Almost to the point that I didn't care anymore. I loved being the head Warbler and singing songs everyday. I just felt lonely. I had my friends, but I didn't have that someone special in my life. The only person I kinda felt liking towards was the guy at the Gap. Well we all know how that went. Down hill very fast. The night before I met you, I was looking out my window and I saw a shooting star in the sky. I made a wish on it. I wished that I could no longer be lonely and that I could have someone come into my life to make things better. Someone to take away this sad ache I was having in my heart." Blaine explains to him.

Kurt by this point has tears in his eyes and one rolls down his cheek. Blaine takes his thumb and wipes Kurt's tear away. "Don't cry, Kurt. This is a happy thing I am telling you." Blaine says to him.

"I know, but it is so sad that you had an ache in your heart. I was being bullied at school and felt as if no one cared. Here you are a town away from me feeling an ache of loneliness in your heart. That day was special for both of us." Kurt says to him.

"Yes it was special. I was running late for school that morning and I knew no one would be happy about this. At the same time it didn't seem to bother me anymore. I knew what I needed to do. I needed to put on a smile and do my best to make it through our inpromtu performance and then I would be done and could go back to being sad and lonely. So I headed down the stairs towards the hallway to take a short cut because I hated walking the long way to get where I needed to go, plus there was less people this way. As I am coming down the stairs I hear a voice from behind me say Excuse me? Me being the person I am doesn't want to ignore who ever it is. Then I turned around and I couldn't breathe. I literally could not breathe. Hi! Can I ask you a question I'm new here. Were the very next words out of his mouth. This was the most breath taking human being I had ever seen and he was talking to me. Out of all the people walking down those stairs he chose to speak to me. My name's Blaine. Kurt. Then I did what I hadn't had the courage to do in a long time and I took this guy's hand. Come on I know a short cut. I say to him. We take off running down the hallway short cut hand in hand. The rest is history from then on." Blaine says while looking at Kurt. "I knew from the moment we were running down that hallway that this was something special. That you were something special. That I was no longer going to be sad and alone. That I had just found what I had wished for. I wished upon a star and I got alot more than I ever thought I could have imagined. Yet I was scared and wasn't sure where this thing was going to go. I knew I had at least met the person who was going to help heal my heart. It just took me a little bit to understand how much healing he was going to give it." By this time Kurt is crying and he can't seem to stop. "Kurt, it is ging to be alright. We are sitting here with each other now. We are at least holding hands and sharing intimate secrect with other." Blaine says to him as he wipes Kurt's tears from his face. "We are at least friends."

"I don't want to just be friends with you! I don't want this!" Kurt shouts loudly. It was loud enough that it stops everyone in their tracks and they look over to see what is going on. Neither of them seem to notice that the entire room is now staring at them. Kurt coninues to shout. "Blaine, I don't want to be just friends with you. It is torture to be just your friend!"

Blaine gets a sad look on his face. "Kurt! stop shouting!" Blaine shouts back at him.

"What is with all the shouting?" Artie shouts while him and everyone else in the room are staring at them.

At that moment they realize all eyes are on both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

They weren't sure what to do. They didn't know anyone was listening to them. Kurt was shouting loudly and very upset at Blaine. This made Blaine feel uncomfortable. He knew that he didn't just want to be Kurt's friend and now Kurt had said it out loud. What were they to do now? They had to tell Artie what was going on. They needed to tell him why there was all of the shouting. They both just looked at each other and then at Artie.

"So what is going on?" Artie asks again.

"Yeah! What is it?" Tina asks as if she didn't already know.

"Umm...uh...It was nothing. We are fine." Blaine stammers.

"It wasn't nothing that is for sure. Kurt was yelling which he rarely does. So just tell us what is going on." Santanan says.

"Like Blaine said it is nothing. I was upset and when I drink I tend to yell sometimes. Really we are fine. I promise. It is no big deal." Kurt assures everyone.

"If you say so." Artie says. "I guess we should just go back to singing then. I think I want to sing a duet. I want to sing one with Tina."

"Oh okay!" Tina says. "I promise not to cry," she says while looking at Santana.

"Well lets pick a song." Artie says to her.

As Tina and Artie start to pick a song with the help of a couple other people Blaine and Kurt are sitting on the couch in complete silence. They both know that was not nothing. That was a moment they had. A serious moment at that. They needed to talk about it, but neither of them seemed to want to start that conversation.

_We really need to talk about this. I really need to know why he got so angry. I was sharing a very serious moment with him and then started yelling. I get he no longer wants to be just friends. I just don't think we are ready to go to the next step yet. We obviously have a lot to work out. _Blaine is deep in thought as he looks at Kurt. Kurt is also lost in thought.

_Well great! Way to yell at him. That was a stupid thing to do. I do want to be more than just friends with him, but there was better and more calm way I could have told that to him. I didn't have to shout at him. Not only does he knows this now the entire room knows this. He better say something because I am not going to be the one to bring up that awkward moment._

About that time Tina and Artie have chose a song. Artie starts singing first.

"Uh huh, life's like this Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is 'Cause life's like this Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is..."

Tina chimes in..."Chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see I like you the way you are..."

Tina continues to sing as Blaine is looking at Kurt. _I guess I should ask him if he okay. I mean he was needs to chill out. We can't rush this thing. That would mess everything up._

_I need to chill out. If we rush it I know it won't be good. Everytime he smells my neck I just want to kiss him. I really want to kiss him. Look at those perfect lips of his. We have to talk. At least about how I am feeling. I guess how he is feeling too. What should we do?_

"Kurt!" Blaine yells at him.

"Yes, Blaine. Look-"

Blaine interrupts him. "Look, Kurt we have to talk about what just happened."

**It flashes back to the livingroom**

"Wow! I must have been really out of it to yell at you. I shouldn't have done that." Kurt says

"I just couldn't believe you yelled at me. That was when I knew something was going on. Something more. Something you weren't telling me. That is why I knew we needed to talk about it. You had to tell me what else was going on with you." Blaine tells him.

"Did I ever tell you what it was?" Kurt asks

"Well we started to talk. You seemed uncomfortable at first. Then you spilled it."

"Spilled what? What did I tell you?" Kurt says anxiously

"Well this is what happened." Blaine goes back to the story.

**It flashes back to the party**

"Blaine, I don't want to mess up what we have." Kurt tells him.

"I don't want to mess it up either." Blaine says to him. "But I have to know why you yelled at me a few minutes ago."

"I'd rather not go into detail like that." Kurt says and then he sighs.

"Well I need you to explain this to me. I'm so confused. I know we are more than friends or at least I want us to be. It seems like you need to tell me something else. Like you are hiding something from me." Blaine says while looking at Kurt.

"I, I, I don't know how to say what it is that I need to say." Kurt says and sighs again.

"Well, I understand it might be hard for you, but we have to talk or else nothing can be solved." Blaine says

"I know that. So are you wanting to know about Adam? Are you wanting to know what I told him?" Kurt says.

"Yes I need to know what happened!" Blaine shouts softly

Kurt lets out a huge sighs andd then begins. "So he asks me if I still loved you. I gave them look as if to say yes. It was like when he asks me all of the times we had together flashed inside my head. It made me know that I really did love you. I just looked at him whith an awe. Then he asks me if he was my rebound guy. I was like no and I was thinking well I didn't think he was. Oh God! He was wasn't was he. so I said no again. I told him that I wanted to be over you that I really did."

Blaine looked as if he was gonna cry. All sadly he asks Kurt, "You wanted to be over me?"

Kurt wipes the tears that are now rolling down Blaine's cheek. "I said that because I wanted to be over the hurt that I was feeling. I wanted to be over not being able to sleep every night. I wanted to stop living on Ambian and The Notebook. I wanted to be over the emotional hurt that I was feeling from you. I wanted to be over that part of you." Kurt tells him while squeezing his hand tightly. "I guess Adam didn't get it. He then said we were headed to the library and we were going to find our own romatic movie. One that was more romantic than any other movie."

Blaine chuckles at this. "He really said that?"

"Yes, he said that." Kurt chuckles back at him.

"Well good luck to him. We have When Harry Met Sally, The Notebook, and Moulin Rouge. I'm not sure anything can top those." Blaine says to him

"Nothing can top those. I knew this. I didn't want to go to the library with him. But my hand was hanging by my side and he reaches down and grabs it and places it in his. As if to hold hands like friends would do. No fingers entangled or anything. Then he takes off walking fast and I join him." Kurt tells Blaine.

"So he is kinda clueless. He should have taken the hint when your hand wasn't easily to grab." Blaine tells him.

"I know. You'd think he'd get the hint. Guess some people just need it to be spelled out for them. Come to think of it we went to the library that day, but didn't really have any luck finding a movie. We also haven't seen each other much since that day. I guess he was upset we couldn't find the perfect movie," Kurt laughs.

"Life's like this you, you fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no" Tina and Artie sing the last line of the song.

"Well maybe he hasn't came around much because he knows you are still in love with me." Blaine tells Kurt.

"Maybe so." Kurt says and he smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

**It flashes to the livingroom**

"Wow!" Kurt says.

"Yeah!" Blaine says back to him.

"Honestly I am shocked that I told you about Adam." Kurt says almost in disbelieve that he did this.

"I was surprised as well. But I was glad to know you haven't seen much of him lately." Blaine says while grinning ear to ear.

"I must have been reallyout of it. Did I reveal anything else major to you?" Kurt asks concerned.

"Well...how about I tell you that after I get a shower." Blaine says to him.

"After you get one, I'll need one. Then maybe we can go get coffee?" Kurt asks.

"That would be awesome!" Blaine says all excited.

Blaine walks upstairs and gets in the shower. Kurt can here the water running and he can hear Blaine singing. "I found a reason for me to change who I use to be a reason to start over new and the reason is you..." This puts a huge smile on Kurt's face. _Yes, we both found a reason to change. We changed for the better. Oh he is so in love with me. I'm so in love with him. I have to know what else happened at that party. This could be so interesting. _Kurt decides to go upstairs and pick out what he is going to wear. He looking through his clothes in his closet when he turns around and he jumps.

"Oh God Blaine! You scared the shit out of me!" Kurt says

"Sorry! I figured you heard the bathroom door open." Blaine says as he stands in nothing but a towel wraped around his waist.

Kurt's jaw hits the floor because he finally realized that Blaine is only in a towel. "Blaine...you umm...umm...you should probably put some clothes on." Kurt says while blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Blaine asks him.

"You are standing in nothing but a towel with your perfect body there and it makes me blush. I wasn't expecting to see you in no shirt and only a towel." Kurt says while still blushing.

"I forgot my clothes out here. Let me get them and I'll get dressed in the bathroom. Sorry I made you blush. But there should be no reason for it considering you saw me in a lot less at Mr. Schue's bomb of a wedding." Blaine chuckles while shaking his head.

"I know that." Kurt says. "I just didn't think I was going to see that again so soon."

"So soon?" Blaine says while shaking his head. "Honestly it really isn't that soon. I mean considering what happened after..Oh nevermind. I guess I'm gonna get dressed."

"You stay out here. I'll go ahead and get a shower." Kurt tells him. Kurt gets in the shower and starts singing. "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream..."

This warms Blaine's heart as he gets dressed. _He loves me. He really loves me. Why else would he be singing that song. Oh I am so lucky. I can't wait til he hears what else happened. He is going to freak out._

_After what happened? He said not that soon. Wonder if something happened between us. Oh God! I hope it wasn't awful! I hope we had a good night. I'm sure we did considering how happy he is today. I just wished I knew what went down at that party. This should be interesting to find out. _Kurt gets out of the shower and gets dressed. He is wearing a yellow shirt with a blue scarf and tight gray pants.

He walks out and Blaine's jaw hits the floor. "Wow! You look amazing!" Blaine says to him.

"You look even better!" Kurt tells him. Blaine is wearing a pair skinny leg jeans and a blue and white checkered shoirt witha black bow tie and a green sweater over it.

"No way silly! You look the best." Blaine says whikle smiling ear to ear.

"Oh wahtever. Let's go get coffee." Kurt says.

"Okay. You wanna walk? It's nice outside." Blaine asks him with puppy eyes.

"Sure!" Kurt says all excited. They head down stairs and out the door and Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and interlocks their fingers. "So tell me about the party some more."

**It flashes back to the party**

"Thank God that is over!" Santana says very loudly.

"Be nice!" Kitty barks at her.

"You need to stop telling me to be nice! I have about had it with you!" Santana barks at her.

"Kitty let's sing a song together!" Ryder shouts.

"Why would we do that?" Kitty asks him all annoyed.

"Because I want to sing a song and I want to sing it with you." Ryder tells her.

"I guess we can sing together. I mean I could think of a billion other things than singing with you, but I guess I'll do it." Kitty says as if she doesn't care.

"I already chose a great song!" Ryder says all excited. "I'm only me when I'm with you!"

Kurt and Blaine look at each other and take a deep breath. "I love this song!" Blaine says all excited.

"Me too!" Kurt shouts back.

Ryder begins to sing "Friday night beneath the stars, in a field behind your yard, you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky. And sometimes we don't say a thing; just listen to the crickets sing."

Kitty starts singing "Everything I need is right here by my side. And I know everything about you I don't wanna live without you."

Blaine grabs Kurts hand and squeezes it tightly. "I never want to be without you again." Kurt says to him.

"Me either." Blaine says back to him. "Kurt, we need to talk."

"What about?" Kurt asks all confused.

"Well...I almost gave up after we broke up." Blaine says as a tear falls.

"Almost gave up? What do you mean?" Kurt asks concerned and confused.

"I was a real mess after we broke up. I could barely eat and wasn't sleeping much. Then it came time to try out for Grease. I tried out and they ask me to play Danny. I wanted to really bad." Blaine says as tears fall.

"Why didn't you then?" Kurt asks him.

"Because I knew I couldn't do the part justice. I had screwed up my love life and I knew that if I tried to do that part I would fail at it as well. So that is why I played the teen angle. Then I wasn't sure how that was going to go because you showed up to watch it and it made me nervous." Blaine tells him as he tries to wipe the tears away.

"I knew you were nervous. I knew you almost forgot waht was going on when you looked out in that audience and we made eye contact. It made me wish things had been okay with us. At that time I had no trust in you." Kurt says as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"I know and it was a bad time. Then when you told me that, I really lost it. Sam was the only one who was able to keep me sane this year." Blaine tells him.

"Well I am glad he did. I'm glad that I trust you again. I know you will never do that to me again. We are happy and it is going to stay that way!" Kurt says all excited.

Kitty starts singing loudly "Just a small town boy and girl livin' in a crazy world. Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true."

Ryder sings "And I don't try to hide my tears. The secrets or my deepest fears. Through it all nobody gets me like you do. And you know everything about me. You say that you can't live without me."

"I can't live without you ever again, Kurt." Blaine says as he squeezes Kurts hand tight.

Kitty and Ryder sing together "I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do. Well you drive me crazy half the time; the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me when I'm with you. Kitty sings "When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself. Only you can tell."

"That is so true. I'm only myself around you. Adam never saw the side of me that you have seen." Kurt says with a huge smile.

"I'd hope not. Considering I have seen every side of you. That includes no clothes." Blaine says as he can't stop laughing.

"Stop it!" Kurt shouts. "You know what it does to me when you talk dirty like that."

"I know. That's why I did it." Blaine says witha smirk. "I'm so turned on by you right now, Kurt."

_Oh God! What do I do? All I want to do is kiss him. I can't do that just yet. I need to wait. Don't rush things. Give it time. Oh shit! He keeps smiling at me. Get up and go to the bathroom. Yeah that will work. _"Umm...I have to pee. I'll be right back." Kurts says to Blaine. He rushes to the bathroom.

_Shit! You came on to strong! Of course you would do that. Great! Now what is he going to think of you? Cam yourself down. You should probably not have any more to drink. Calm down. Be patient. Although you suck at that. Try it. You have to. God! I love him. Look at him walking back over here. I want to kiss him so bad. Don't rush it._

The song ends and sugar demands she is singing next. "I have found the best song ever to sing!" She says all excited. "It is called I have nothing!"

Kurt stops in his tracks and takes a deep breath. Blaine notices this and they make eye contact. Both of them unsure of what to do. Kurt is frozen and can't move as he looks towards the stage where Sugar grabs the mic and gets ready to sing.


	11. Chapter 11

**It flashes to the Lima Bean**

Kurt and Blaine both walk in and Blaine offers to get the coffee while Kurt finds a table.

"What else happened?" Kurt asks as Blaine hands him his coffee.

"Well I finally spill some stuff to you." Blaine says to him.

"Like what?" Kurt asks.

"Something sorta important." Blaine tells him while grabbing his hand.

"Well...What was it?" Kurt asks in desperation.

**It flashes back to the party**

The music starts and Kurt is frozen unable to move. Blaine can't take his eyes off of Kurt. They are both aware of what this song means. Kurt sang it the day that he proved to Blaine he still loved him. That he had nothing if he didn't have him in his life. Now here is Sugar singing this song again. Kurt sits down on the floor right where he is.

_Oh God! Why this song? She could have sang any other song. Why this one? This is the song I used to remind Blaine that I will always love him no matter what. That if I don't have him in my life I have nothing. I know he remembers that moment. He almost cried in the choir room the day I sang this song to him. _

_Seriousyl, Sugar? This freakin song. You could have sang any other song, yet you chose this one. Great! I really do love Kurt and this song was prove to me that if I wasn't in his life he had nothing. Now I know exactly how he felt during the break up. I know exactly why he could no longer trust me. It all makes sense now._

Sugar begins to sing louder and more off key. "I don't really need to look very much further I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow I won't hold it back again, this passion inside Can't run from myself There's nowhere to hide."

Blaine walks over to where Kurt is sitting and sits down beside him. "I remember the day you sang this to me." Blaine says all softly.

"I do too." Kurt says softly back. "I thought you no longer trusted me and I sang this song to prove that you could always trust me no matter what."

"It worked. It reminded me that you always need me no matter what. That if I was to ever be gone you would have nothing. You would be empty." Blaine says as he grabs Kurt's hand.

"Which is exactly how I felt that night in New York. I felt empty." Kurt says as tears start to form.

"I understand how you felt because in that moment i felt the same way." Blaine tells him.

"There is no way you felt the same as I did." Kurt says to him.

"Yes there is. Kurt I felt beyond awful about what happened. I felt as if you were moving on with your life and I was no longer a part of it. So I was stupid and screwed up with some guy I befriended on facebook. He ment nothing to me. As soon as it was over I felt guilty and knew that me and you were ment to be. That you were the only person who could ever make me feel happy. I finally understood the difference between having sex and making love." Blaine explains to him. "That guy ment nothing to me. The moment I spent with him was just that a moment. I didn't feel anything special. But with you it was if I was in a whole new world."

"Oh, Blaine. I have been waiting forever for you to tell me about that night. I think that is why me and Adam never did anything. There was one time where it came close. We were at his house watching a movie and he was rubbing my leg and you know what that does to me. Then he started playing with my hair. I started questioning him. I asked him waht he was doing? He was like I am just trying to get you in the mood. He was in love with me and I wasn't with him. I told him to stop and lets just watch the movie. He was not very happy. He didn't speak to me for a day and a half after that." Kurt admits to Blaine.

"That is why we are soul mates. We only feel love when it is the two of us." Blaine says with a smile. "It just doesn't work right with anyone else."

"Exactly. Being with you is like being in a whole new world. Experiencing things with you is different." Kurt says while blushing and smiling.

Sugar continues to sing even louder and more off key and out of tune. "I never knew love like I've known it with you Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to I don't really need to look very much further I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow I won't hold it back again, this passion inside."

"Oh my God! Shut up! Like seriously shut up! I can't this any longer. I have had it!" Santana shouts as she storms to the stage and steals the mic from Sugar's hand.

"You are a bitch and you are rude!" Sugar shouts at her.

"Well I think we had all heard enough of the off key singing." Santana says while glaring at her.

"It was pretty awful!" Brittany shouts at Sugar.

"Whatever." Sugar says as she heads to get another drink.

"I need someone to sing this next song with!" Santana shouts. Who wants to be the lucky volunteer? If no one volunteers I will just chose one of you."

"We have all aready sang." Marley reminds her.

"So who cares! I need someone to sing with. Someone attractive." Santana remarks. "I think I am going to chose-I chose-how about-I pick-umm-Blaine!"

"Really?" Blaine says confused. "I already sang one song. Can I pass?"

"No passes aloud!" Santana yells at him. "You are th only Disney looking prince in this room so I have chosen you!"

"Well if you insist. What song is it?" Blaine asks

"A Whole New World from Aladdin." She tells him.

"My favorite." Blaine says while laughing and looking right at Kurt.

_Isn't that ironic. He just being with me is like being in a whole new world and now he is singing this song. This is strange._

_This is too funny. After what I just told Kurt and now Santana is making me sing this with her. Boy, oh boy! This should be interesting!_

The music starts and Kurt sits down next to Rachel near the front of the stage.

"I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming" Blaine sings while looking directly at Kurt.

_Oh my God! Thank you Blaine! This song will never be the same now. All I can think about is us having sex. You have runied Aladdin for me._

"A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you" Santana sings as she smiles at Britt

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you" Blaine sings and winks at Kurt.

_Wow! Such a sexual song. Dazzling place I never knew. What a great line. I mean it was like no place I had never knew and it felt magical. _

"Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A whole new world" Santana sings while she catches Sam looking at her look at Britt.

Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore and he starts to laugh. Rachel looks over at him confused. "What is going on Kurt?" She asks him.

"Nothing Rachel. Blaine made a face at me. I am okay." Kurt tells her.

"Don't you dare close your eyes" Blaine sings as he closes his eyes.

"A hundred thousand things to see" Santana sings as Sam glares at her

"Hold your breath - it gets better" Blaine sings as he laughs to himself

_Wow! I can't stop laughing. Get it under control. You will be okay._

"I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be" Santana sings while Britt smiles at her

_Yes, we both have came so far since that first time in your bedroom._

"A whole new world" Blaine sings loudly.

"Every turn a surprise" Santana sings as she looks away from Sam and Britt

By this point Kurt is uncontrollably laughing to himself and he can't stop.

"With new horizons to pursue" Blaine sings and winks at Kurt.

"Every moment gets better" Santana sings loudly.

_Oh yes! Yes it does._

"I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you" Blaine and Santana sing as they turn and face each other

"A whole new world" Blaine dramatically sings

"A whole new world" Santana sings even more dramatic

"That's where we'll be" Blaine sings loudly while looking at Kurt and Rachel.

"That's where we'll be" Santana sings as she glares at Sam and Britt

"A thrilling chase" Blaine sings as he makes heart eyes at Kurt.

_What a chase it has been!_

"A wondrous place" Santana sings as she smiles at Sam

"For you and me" Blaine and Santana sing dramatically as they turn and face each other.

Then the song ends. Blaine busts out laughing and so does Kurt.

"Well that was fun!" Blaine shouts.

"And very sexual!" Kurt shouts back at him.

"I love you!" Blaine shouts at Kurt.

"I love you too!" Kurt shouts back at him.

Then they both give each other a huge hug. "You make my life so much better!" Blaine tells him.

"You are my best friend!" Kurt says all loud and lovingly to him.

"You are my best friend too!" Blaine says with a huge cheesy smile on his face.

They both walk over and sit down on the couch while holding hands and still laughing about what just happemed.

**It flashes back to the Lima Bean**

"Wow! You finally told me about that night. I can't believe it." Kurt says while looking Blaine in the eyes.

"I know. I was shocked I told you, but I knew it was the right moment." Blaine tells him.

"I am glad that I took it so well." Kurt says to him.

"So am I. I was worried you were going to get all mad. But telling you while we were drunk and that certain song was being sung made it all fall into place." Blaine says with a sigh of relief.

"I guess it really did help." Kurt says whith a sigh. "Who sang next?" Kurt asks.

"Well everyone wanted you to sing next." Blaine explaines to him.

"Did I sing with someone? What song did I sing?" Kurt asks all concerned.

**It flashes back to the party**

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!" Rachel starts shouting.

"Oh my God, Rachel! What is it?" Kurt says all annoyed.

"I think you should sing a song next!" Rachel shouts loudly.

"I think that is a great idea." Santana says all micheviously.

"Well I am going to need a partner." He tells the both of them.

"I think Blaine should be your partner." Santana says again in a micheviuos voice.

"I just got done singing. Let someone else have a turn." Blaine says all politely.

"Blaine, please sing with me? Please? No one else sounds as good with me as you do." Kurt informs him while giving him a pouty lip and big puppy dog eyes.

"Kurt, that isn't fair. You know I can't resist those eyes." Blaine says slightly annoyed yet happy at the same time.

"So then it is settled. The two of you are singing." Santana informs them. "Oh and I am picking out the song." She tells them.

"Why are you doing that?" Blaine asks confused

"Because I am. Also I know Kurt loves this song." Santana says to him.

"What song are you going to make us sing?" Kurt asks her as he and Blaine make their way to the stage.

"The song is Come What May!" She shouts in a michevious tone.

Kurt stops in his tracks and Blaine's jaw hits the floor. Tina, Rachel, and Sam all let out a huge collective gasp as Santana laughs micheviously.


	12. Chapter 12

**It flashes back to the Lima Bean**

"What the hell was Santana thinking?" Kurt asks Blaine.

"Well that is a very good question. I'm still not sure what she had up her sleeve." Blaine said to him.

"So, umm...what happened?" Kurt asks concerned.

"Well back to the story!"

**It flases back to the Party**

_Well shit! What are we to do now? I mean I guess we have to sing the song. I just don't know how this is going to go. I mean it can only be good. But shit! He is going to bawl like a baby. Especially after what I told him about the movie! Oh Lord! This shall be interesting._

_Shit! Santana, what the hell is up with you? I mean I love this song, but after what he told me I am going to be lucky if I can keep it all together. Oh God! Kurt, how are we going to get through this? I will be lucky if I am not bawling like a baby after this song is over._

"Well come on Blaine. Lets go to the stage and sing." Kurt says while looking at Blaine like lets just get this over with.

"Okay! But I am starting the song." Blaine informs Kurt.

They both head to the stage and grab the mics and get ready to sing. Santana starts the music. They both take a deep breath.

Blaine starts to sing first. "Never knew, I could feel like this, Like I've never seen the sky before..." As Blaine sings this he remembers their first time they met. This makes him smile and it warms his heart.

"Want to vanish inside your kiss Everyday I love you more and more..." As he sings this line he remembers their first time and he can't stop smiling. All of the feelings he had from that night come flooding back. He can't stop looking at Kurt. _Oh God! He looks so good._

"Listen to my heart can you hear it sing Tellin' me to give you everything Seasons may change, winter to spring But I love you, until the end of time Come what may, Come what may I will love you, until my dying day." _No matters what happens to us Kurt I will always be here for you. I really want to sniff his neck again. He smells really good tonight. I am so in love with him._

Kurt turns and looks at Blaine as he begins to sing with him. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste It all revolves around you..." They both can't stop smiling and looking at each other. _I don't know what my problem is, but Blaine looks extra amazing tonight. I seriously can't keep my eyes off of him. All I want to do is kiss him right now._

"And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side Storm clouds may gather, And stars may collide..." They begin to walk to towards each other as they keep smiling. _Look at him walking towards me. He is the best thing I have ever came across. He really is my shining star. I want nothing more than to kiss him and sniff his neck and hug him._

_Oh God! I wanna kiss him. Look at how gorgeous he looks. He is the most beautiful thing in this room. I want nothing more than hold him and kiss him and oh God!_

"But I love you..." Kurt sings this line as he winks at Blaine.

_I just told him in front of everyone that I love him. It's the truth I love him more than words can say. _

"I love you..." Blaine sings back to him as they walk closer to each other.

"Til the end of time, Until the end of time Come what may, Come what may I will love you, until my dying day Oh come what may, come what may I will love you , I will love you Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..." They both sing as they walk inches closer to each other. By this time they are only a foot apart from each other. They continue to scoot closer and closer until they are just centimeters apart.

"Come what may, Come what may I will love you." They sing as the song ends. Kurt reaches over and puts his hand on Blaine's waist and Blaine leans in. Kurt then leans in as Blaine puts his hand on Kurt's waist and they kiss.

The kiss is extremely passionate and Blaine feels his bottom lip being bit. He moves his tounge out of his mouth and Kurt notices this and welcomes the invite. Blaine slips his tongue in Kurt's mouth and Kurt returns the favor by slipping his in Blaine's mouth. Kurt reahes up and puts his hand on Blaine's cheek as they continue to kiss completely lost in the awe of the moment. Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt tighter until their bodies are touching. He squeezes Kurt and holds him in a tight grip. Kurt rubs Blaine's back with his free hand.

"Umm...excuse me...excuse me...hello!" Tina shouts. "Can you please stop? No one here wants to watch the two of you suck face!"

They both realize they are still standing on the satge and Kurt backs up. "Oh sorry!" He says to everyone.

Blaine is blushing. "Oops. I forgot where we were for a moment. Sorry everyone." Then they both walk off the stage and head over to the corner of the room and sit down against the wall.

"Well that was embarrassing." Kurt says to Blaine.

"Not really! I mean they know we are in love. It was only a matter of time before we proved it to them. By the way I think that was the best kiss I ever had." Blaine says with a huge smile on his face.

"It was a pretty fantastic kiss. I just couldn't help myself. It was like the closer we got the more I wanted to make out with you." Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and squeezes it tight.

"I know! It was all I could think about." Blaine leans in and sniffs Kurt's neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Sniffing your neck. It smells so good. You smell so good. I could sniff you all day."

"You know what it does to me when you talk that way."

"Maybe that is why I am doing it." Blaine says as he continues to sniff Kurt's neck.

"Oh God, Blaine. I am so turned on by you right now." Then Kurt moves back a bit and Blaine looks confused as to why he did this until Kurt leans in and kissses him. It is soft and full of passion. Blaine kisses him back even harder. They continue kissing until Tina walks up.

"Really? You two need to get a room!" She shouts annoyed at them.

They stop kissing and Kurt looks up at her. "Well maybe will!" Kurt says to her annoyed, but completely joking.

"Whay are you being so mean to me? You have been nothing but rude to me since you got into town." Tina whines at him.

"Maybe that his because you have been a complete bitch to me since I arrived back in town." Kurt barks at her.

"Kurt! Be nice." Blaine says to him.

"Why should I? She has been a bitch to me and I am not going to be nice if is she is going to act this way to me considering I have done nothing to her!" He shouts at Blaine.

"You know what? I know I went off at you at the wedding, but what I said was the truth. You just show up whenever you feel like it and you expect Blaine to fall over you and do whatever with you. When truth is Blaine as feelings as well. Maybe he doesn't want to be all over you every time you are in town! Did you ever think of think?" She barks back at him.

"Well excuse me. Who died and made you queen of Blaine's feelings? Besides I thought you said you were okay with me and Blaine. That you understood we were soulmates and blah blah blah." Kurt says confused.

"Well I thought that and maybe somewhere deep down I still think that, but I just hate the way you treat Blaine." She informs him.

"Wait a minute! Who said Kurt is treating me badly?" Blaine asks concerned and confused. "Tina, you have no clue what goes on between me and Kurt. We text and talk on the phone alot. Maybe not every day like we use to, but he is my best friend and I am is. So we keep up with each others lives. Just because you don't see it doesn't mean anything. He keeps me informed with alot of stuff. As do I him. So you have no clue what you are talking about. As feelings go mine are very strong for him. He treats me better than anyone else has ever even thought about treating me." Blaine informs her slightly annoyed

"Well I just don't like what I see." Tina tells them both.

"Well all that matters is how me and Blaine feel. We love each other. So please just stay out of it, okay? I want us all to be friends. I like you Tina. Can we all just get along?" Kurt asks as he pleads for this to happen.

"I guess so. I mean you are right. I don't see all the behind the scene stuff. I am sorry. I'll try and be nicer. I miss being friends with you as well, Kurt. Sorry Blaine." She says to them both.

"It's okay!" They both tell her and then they all hug.

"Oh My God!" Rachel shouts out in sheer panic.

"Oh God! What is it?" Kitty asks all worried.

"I just realized what time it is. My dads are going to be home in 45 minutes and all you have to be gone or I will be in huge trouble." She tells everyone. "Before everyone leaves can you please help me clean this all up?"

They all begin to help Rachel pick up the trash and clean the place back up. Britt searches in a frantic for her shirt and Sam finds it laying on the couch. Everyone else looks for their shoes and finally finds them. They grab the rest of their stuff tell Rachel bye and they all leave. As they are all walking out the door Rachel asks them to please text her and let her know they made it home safely. They all agree to do so.

**It flashes back to the Lima Bean**

"I can't believe we kissed and in front of everyone." Kurt says shocked.

"I was shocked when it happened, but I was so glad it finally took place." Blaine says as he smiles and winks at Kurt.

"After we left the party, where did we go?" Kurt asks.

"Where did we go? Well we eventually made it to your house. But we had a put stop on the way." Blaine says as he grabs Kurt's hand.

"Oh really? Wher might this have been?" Kurt asks in wonder.

"You remember that park we went to one time near your house?"

"Yes! I remember."

"We may or may not have visited it again." Blaine teases. "But that is getting ahead of the story."


	13. Chapter 13

**It flashes back to the story**

Kurt and Blaine are amongs the last to leave Rachel's house. They tell Rachel that they will call her as soon as they make it home. Considering Kurt lives a couple miles from Rachel and that they walked here, she expectes it to take at least 30 maybe 40 minutes til they make it to Kurt's house because Kurt is so drunk. Kurt and Blaine begin the walk back to Kurt's house and once they get half way they pass a park. Blaine stops walking and looks at Kurt.

"We should go walk around the park," Blaine suggest to Kurt.

"Umm...Isn't the park closed? It is almost 1 am." Kurt says back to him.

"I am well aware of how late it is. Yes, it probably is closed, but that has never stopped me from doing something before. We would have it all to ourselves."

"How would we even get in?"

"We would have to jump over the gate of course."

"Have you seen how tall that gate is? We would never get over it."

"We would if we grabbed that trash can and stood on it. I mean the gate really isn't that high."

"Blaine, I don't think this will work."

"Lets be adventurous and try it!"

"How will we get back out?"

"We can worry about that later."

"What if we get caught?"

"Oh, because there are so many people around." Blaine chuckels.

Blaine walks over and grabs the trash can. He picks it up an turns it upside down. He scoots it right against the gate and climbs up on it. It is alot more sturdy than he expected it to be. He lifts his leg and jumps right over.

"Okay! Your turn." He says while looking at Kurt.

Kurt looks mortified. _There is no way I can do this. I am going to look like a fool. At least he will be there to catch me. That is the only plus. _Kurt stands up on the trash can terrified he is going to fall. He lifts his leg and jumps over. Blaine catches him as he falls to the ground.

"Sorry!" Kurt yells.

"Shhhh...we should be quiet." Blaine reminds him.

They look around the park amazed that they actually made it inside. Blaine notices the swings and the slide and takes off running. Kurt runs after him. Blaine runs up the ladder and slides down the slides. Kurt does the same thing. They run around the playground area playing on everything. The teeter totter for a few minutes, Blaine goes across the monkey bars as Kurt watches him, They go down the slide every way you can imagine, and then Kurt heads over to the swings. He sits down and begins to swing. Blaine runs over and joins him. They swing for a few minutes and then Blaine jumps out of his and challenges Kurt to try and jump further than him. Kurt jumps with all his might and comes up a couple inches short. They walk down to the pond and sit by the water while looking up at the stars.

"The stars look beautiful tonight." Kurt says with a huge smile on his face. "I mean they are really shinning bright."

"As bright as your smile and eyes." Blaine remarks.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt blushes as he leans in and kisses him.

Blaine kisses him back. They sit there kissing for a few more minutes until Kurt pulls back.

"We should carry this on to my house." Kurt whispers.

"If you insist." Blaine whispers back.

They walk back to the gate of the park and notice another trash can sitting next to the gate. They do the same thing as they did before. They hold each others hand as they skip happily off to Kurt's house. As they make it inside Blaine's phone vibrates. It is a call from Rachel. Bline answers it.

"Hey Rach."

"Hey Blaine. Are you and Kurt okay? I hadn't heard from you guys yet and I was getting worried. you left my house almost a hour and 20 minutes ago. I expected to hear from both of you by now." Rachel says a bit worried and annoyed.

"Don't worry, Rachel. We are fine. I'm here at Kurt's house and we had just forgot to call you. All is okay." Blaine assures her.

"Oh! Your at Kurt's house. Well be careful and safe." She says as she smirks.

"Rachel! We will be. Kurt just didn't want me to drive and said I could crash on the couch. I promise nothing will happen. No need to worry."

"If you say so! Well I'll talk to you later. Have a good night!" Then Rachel hangs up the phone and heads to bed.

Kurt and Blaine head up the stairs towards Kurt's room. Kurt trips and falls and him and Blaine can't stop laughing.

"Shhhh...we are going to wake my dad. Be quiet." Kurt says to both himself and Blaine.

They begin to finish the walk up the stairs and Kurt trips again. It is all he can do to control his laughter. They hurry up the stairs and finally make it to Kurt's room. They shut the door and Kurt sits down on the bed. "Blaine, do you need some pjs?"

"No, I have some. I was going to spend the night with Sam tonight so I have a bag. But since you were so drunk I decided to walk you home instead and Sam was cool with that." Blaine tells Kurt.

They both change into their pj pants and shirts and lay down on the bed.

**It flashes back to the Lima Bean**

"So you stayed at my house? Did we do anything?" Kurt asks curiously

"Well, considering how you woke up this morning, what do you think?" Blaine says as a smirks forms across his face.

"I would assume things happened. But you know what happens when you assume. You end up making an ass out of you and me. Then you get embarrassed. Just tell me what we did. Please?" Kurt begs

"Well I would love to tell you, but I think I need another coffee. You want anything?" Blaine asks

"I'll take my usual." Kurt tells him.

Blaine gets up and heads to the counter to get him and Kurt some more coffee. _He could never assume to much about last night. I mean we didn't go all the way, but we went places. He is going to freak out when I tell him what happened. I love him so freakin much. He is so adorable. Look at him sitting over there._

_God! He is cute as ever satnding there in line. I wonder if we messed around or if we went all the way. I mean anything could have happened conisdering we were drunk. This shall be interesting to find out what we did. I love him more than he could imagine. He is so cute._

Blaine heads back over to the table and sits down.

"So what did we do?" Kurt asks.

"Back to the story!"

**It flashes back to Kurt's bedroom**

Kurt leans over and kisses Blaine. Blaine kisses him back. They begin to passionately makeout. Kurt is rubbing Blain's face as Blaine scoots closer to Kurt. Kurt scoots closer to Blaine. By this point their hips are finally touching. Blaine wraps his arm arond Kurt's waist and pulls him close. They continue to kiss as Kurt runs his hair through Blaine's gelled hair. Blaine rolls over and his now on his back and Kurt is laying on top of him. They continue to kiss even more passionately than before. Then they Kurt notices that he is getting hard. This makes him blush. He rools over and sits up for a second. He unlocks his lips with Blaine. Blaine beings to rub Kurts back as they look into each other's eyes. Kurt smiles and Bline leans in and kisses him as Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's waist and starts rubbing his back up and down. Then Blaine raises up his arms and Kurt lifts Blaine's shirt up over his head and then does the same with the tank top. Kurt is taking back by Blaine's perfect body. He bins to rub his hand up and down Blaine's chest. He is marveled at how soft it is.

Blaine begins to unbutton Kurt's shirt and take it off. Kurt lifts up his arms and Blaine takes off Kurt's undershirt. Blaine is amazed at how gorgeous and perfect Kurt's body is. He also notices how soft it is and it makes me smile. He leans down and kisses Kurt's perfect chest. This warms Kurt's heart. Then Blaine travels down Kurt's body and makes it to the jeans. He unbuttons them with his teeth and begins to take them off as Kurt runs his fingers through Blaine's hair. Once Kurt is in nothing, but his boxers he decides that Blaine should be in the same. He reaches down and unbuttons Blaine's pants and slowly pulls them off of Blaine's body. Neither of them can stop smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

**It flashes back to the Lima Bean**

"Is this your way of saying we went all the way?" Kurt asks him as he gets up to go get them both another coffee.

"I'll answer that once you get back with us another coffee." Blaine says while smiling huge.

_He really thnks we went all the way. I hope he isn't disappointed when we finds out that we didn't go all the way. I think he will be okay with what happened though. Heloves me and it doesn't matter what happened last night. _

_I wonder if that was his way of saying we went all the way. I mean i love him and all, but going all the way would be a little much, even if we were drunk. Oh shit! I wonder what happened. I guess I better get back to the table and find out._

"So here is your coffee."

"Thank you, Kurt!"

"So...I have to ask...umm...what happened in my room? You had ended with us both in our underwear and smiling. What happened next?"

"Well back to the best night ever. Or really close to it."

**It flashes back to Kurt's bedroom**

They are both laying there on the bed smiling at each other. There is love all around the room. Nothing has to be said for you to feel it. You can feel it with just the smiles on their faces. Then Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine. The kiss was full of love and passion. Blaine reached over and began to rub Kurt's thigh. Then his hand traveled upwards until it landed on the outside of Kurt's boxers. He began to rub back and forth. Then Kurt reached down and moved Blaine's hand inside. Blaine set his hand down on Kurt's cock and began to rub it back and forth.

"Harder, Blaine, harder!" Kurt screamed out. Blaine began to rub it back and forth harder and faster. Kurt let out a moan.

"You okay?" Blaine ask.

"Yes, keep going." Kurt managed to say in between his moans. Then Blaine slipped off Kurt's boxers with his one free hand.

He did as Kurt said and kept going. He rubbed back and forth harder and faster as Kurt continued to maon in happiness. Faster and faster he went as he gripped harder and harder.

"Faster!" Kurt managed to scream out. So Blaine went faster and harder as Kurt leaned down and kissed him. Blaine continued for another few minutes Harder and then softer. He would go fast and then slow. Then it happened. Kurt blushed. Blaine's hand was covered in cum. It was white and sticky. He wiped it off on the sheets.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said all embarrassed.

"No need to appologize. This is a normal thing that happens. It is really okay." Blaine told him.

"But now the sheets are all icky." Kurt whined.

Blaine moved down to the floor and invited Kurt to come lay beside him. Kurt moved down to the floor with him. Blaine leaned over and kissed him. The kiss was more passionate than any other kiss they had ever shared before. Kurt began to rub Blaine's thigh. Blaine smiled. Then Kurt reached up and grabbed Blaine's boxers and began to take them off of him all slowly. Blaine was hard and Kurt took that as a sign to repay the favor of what had just been done to him. Him and Blaine were laying on their sides facing each other while smiling. Kurt reached down and began to feel Blaine's hard cock. He started rubbing it back and forth slowly and easy. Blaine's whole body shuddered.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked

"It is more than okay!" Blaine said all excited as he began to kiss Kurt.

Kurt began to rub faster as he gripped harder and harder. Blaine let out a moan and Kurt continued faster and then slower.

"Harder, faster!" Blaine screamed out.

Kurt met Blaine's request and rubbed faster and harder. faster and faster he rubbed Blaine's hard cock while kissing him. The harder he gripped the more Blaine would maon.

"Don't stop!" Blaine screamed out between the moans. Kurt continued harder and faster back and forth back and forth he went. Faster and faster he rubbed Blaine's cock. Then Blaine let a huge moan and stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Blaine asks concerened as he gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Umm..." Kurt paused.

Blaine looked down and noticed that Kurt's hand and part of the carpet was covered in cum.

"Oh...umm...I guess I hadn't noticed that happened. Oopsy!" Blaine giggled.

"Oh it is quite alright!" Kurt chuckled.

Blained leaned over and Kissed Kurt passionately and then stood up. He pulled the sheet up over where the mess had been and Kurt suggested that they just remove it from the bed altogether. So they did. Kurt grabbed another sheet out from the closet and him and Blaine put it on the bed. Then Blaine layed back down on the bed and Kurt did the same. After laying there for a few minutes Kurt had to pee. He got up and went to the bathroom and when he came back he grabbed his boxers and put them back on. Blaine did the same thing. They laid back down on the bed and Kurt turned on his side facing away from Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and began to spoon him.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"This has been the greatest night of my life!"

"Is this better than the bomb of a wedding?" Blaine ask him

"I think it is! Because this time I have realized how much you really mean to me and there is no Adam waiting for me back in NY! It is just you and me."

"That is a very good feeling." Blaine told him as he began to rub his fingers through Kurt's hair until Kurt fell asleep. Then shortly after Blaine fell asleep as well.

The next morning Blaine woke up before did. He decided he was thirsty and after laying there for a few ore minutes he finally let go of Kurt and got up. He walked down stairs to get a glass of water only to meet Burt in the kitchen.

_Oh shit! He doesn't know that I stayed the night! I hope he doesn't get mad at me. Think fast!_

"Good morning, Blaine!" Burt says all cheerfully.

"Good morning, Burt." Blaine says back to him as he gets a glass of water.

"Is Kurt awake yet?" He asks

"He wasn't awake when I came down stairs." Blaine informs him.

"Is he okay?" Burt asks

"Yes...umm...why wouldn't he be?" Blaine asks

"Well it was late when the two of you got here last night. I only know this because I heard a loud thump and got up to see what it was and then I heard giggling and realized that Kurt must be home. So I came to make sure he was okay and noticed you were with him. Then I saw him fall again and next thing I know the two of you hurried off into his room. So I just wanted to make sure he didn;t hurt himself when he fell." Burt expalains to him.

"Oh no he was fine!" Blaine assures him.

"There better have not been any funny business last night. I know what can happen when people are drunk and giggly. Things can sometimes get out of hand."

"No..umm...no funny business here, sir! I slept in the floor beside the bed last night and we went to sleep as soon as we got into the room. We stayed up for a few minutes talking and then Kurt fell asleep and I fell asleep shortly after. I promise nothing funny happened!" Blaine said as he did all he could to keep a straight face.

"Well Carole has already keft and I need to get going as well, but you can stay as long as you like. Just be careful if anything does happen and be smart." Burt said as he winked at Blaine and headed out the door.

"Will do!" Blaine said and headed upstairs to check on Kurt.

He walked into the room and Kurt leaned up and heard someone coming in. He assumed it was his dad. Then when the door opened and he noticed it was Blaine, it startled him.

Blaine sits down on the bed and stares at him in awe!

**It flashes back to the Lima Bean**

"Then we ended up here and the rest is history!" Blaine says as he finishes the story.

"Well that explaines how I ended up in my boxers!" Kurt giggles.

"Yes it does!" Blaine chuckles "Yes it does."

"So where does this leave us?" Kurt asks and then his phone rings so he answers it.

"Hey dad...No we haven't yet...Yes we are at the Lima Bean...Yes we walked here...That sounds yummy...Yeah we can do that...I'm more than sure it will be fine...Okay see you in a few...bye!"

"What did he want?" Blaine aks.

"He wants us to go get lunch with him and Carole. He invited you to come as well and I told him that was a great idea that we would love to." Kurt explaines to him.

"Well good! I'm hungry! We going to Breadstix?" Blaine asks.

"Of course we are!" Kurt says all excited. "So where does this leave us?"

"Well where do you want it to leave us?" Blaine asks.

"We were both drunk last night. But I do love you. I want to be with you. I just don't want us to rush into anything. We are both still trying to figure out everything since the wedding. Last night really doesn't count for feelings because we were drunk." Kurt explaines to him.

"I think last night counts more than anything. Sure we were drunk, but that is when the truth comes out. That is when you are able to say things that you normally wouldn't say when you are sober. You are able to let your walls down and say what ever it is that you are truly feeling. You still may be figuring out everything, but I have already figured it out. I am in love with you, Kurt. More than ever before. I know where I stand and I know how I feel. I am in love you and want you to be my boyfriend again. I am willing to wait as long as it takes for you to feel the same way. I had my moment and then i screwed up. But i realized after the bomb of a wedding what love really is. I know the difference now between making love and having sex. Me and you, we make love. What happended when I messed up was just sex. There was no feelings in that. What we have is forever. You are my soulmate, Kurt! I will wait as long as I have to for you to have the same moment and realize what I already know!" Blaine explaines to him.

Tears begin to roll down Kurt's face. "Blaine I...I...I don't know what to say!"

Then Kurt's phone goes off. Itis a text from his dad telling him that they are here.

"Oh that was my dad! They are here." Kurt tells Blaine.

They both get up and head outside. When they reach the car Blaine opens the door for Kurt and then goes and gets in on the other side. Blaine is sitting on the driver's side of the car. Kurt is on the other side behind Carole.

"So how are you boys doing?" Burt asks both of them.

"Doing great!" Blaine says all excited.

"Yeah we are doing good!" Kurt says to him as he looks at Blaine and winks.

"So what are the two of you?" Carole comes right out and asks.

"Well...umm..." Kurt pauses and Blaine interrupts.

"Well we are just friends. At least for now we are. I mean we both like each other, but we are taking things slow. No need to rush into anything. We know how each other feels and that is that." Blaine explaines to her.

"Well how do you guys feel?" Burt asks.

"Well I love him very much. He is what makes me smile every morning. He is what keeps me going. I wouldn't be the person I am today if it wasn't for him. He is the ray of sunshine in my life. He makes my life better by just being in it." Blaine says as he reaches over and takes Kurt's hand.

"I knew how you felt,Blaine." Burt chuckles. "How do you feel, Kurt? Do you feel the same?"

"well he is my best friend. Even though we aren't together it is noce to have him back in my life. He makes me smile and I love that about him. He is the person who helped me out when I needed it the most. He even encouraged me to go back to McKinley with my friends because he knew I was missing them. We are at that that place where this is somewhere only we know. It is hard to be just friends, but we have talked about it and that is what is best for us right now. We lost sight couldn't see when it was just you and me. But we have came along way and I need my best friend back in my life. So I am happy to have him. My heart stops when I look at him, but friends is what is best for now." Kurt explains to everyone.

They finally arrive at Breadstix and go in and eat. As they are finishing up the meal Burt asks Blaine if he wants to stay for dinner.

"Yes I would love that!" Blaine tells him.

"Good then!" Burt says all excited.

They pay for the meal and leave to head to the house. They get back home and Kurt decides that they need to watch a movie and just take it easy. Kurt demands that he going to pick it out. He runs into his room and comes back out with five choices.

"When Harry Met Sally, The Notebook, Pride and Prejudice, Sleepless in Seatle, or P.s. I love you. Those are the the choices!" Kurt tells everyone.

"Well I am not in the mood for anything depressing." Blaine and carole both tell him.

"So The Notebook and P.S. i love you are both out." Kurt says as he pushes them to the side. "Dad pick a number one through three."

"How about 3." Burt says.

"Well that cancels out Sleepless in Seatle. That only leaves When Harry Met Sally or Pride and Prejudice!" Kurt says all excited because these are two of his favorite movies.

"I'm not sure if I have ever seen Pride and Prejudice." Burt tells them.

All three of their jaws drop to the floor. They can't believe he has never seen this movie. Considering the amount of times Blaine and Kurt have watched they are really shocked.

"Well then that settles it. Pride and Prejudice it is!" Kurt says all excited.


	15. Chapter 15

_Well I guess me and Blaine will sit on the couch! That will be best. I mean it would be great if Dad had just bough a loveseat instead of a big chair, but nope. I guess him and Carole are going to sit in the chair. This way it isn't awkward for me and Blaine._

_Well this is awesome! No for real I'm excited! Looks like Carole and Burt are going to sit on the couch! Which means me and Kurt get to cuddle! Yay!_

"Dad?"

"Yes, Kurt?" Buurt asks confused

"Oh never mind." Kurt says as he shakes his head. _Well I guess sharing the chair won't be so bad after all._

Kurt sticks the movie in as Burt and Carole lay down next to each other all cozy and cuddly on the couch. Blaine is sitting in the chair all comfy waiting for Kurt to come sit by him. Kurt walks over and realizes that there theis is going to be a tight squeeze. He tries to sit beside Blaine and realizes that isn't going to work. Blaine gets up and lets Kurt get all settled into the chair and Kurt spreads out his legs and Blaine sits cross legged in between them with his head laid back on Kurt's chest.

"You okay?" Kurt asks

"I'm great! You comfy?" Blaine asks him.

"Very!" Kurt tells him.

"Shhh...the movie is starting." Carole tells them.

They both smile and get quiet so Burt can hear the movie.

"Mr. Darcy doesn't seem very friendly!" Burt remarks.

"Dad! Just watch the movie. I promise you will end up liking him." Kurt says to Burt.

"I'm not so sure." Burt remarks.

"Just give him a try. I promise it will be worth it!" Blaine tells him.

"Okay! If you say so." Burt tells Blaine.

The movie continues for a little bit and then it comes to the scene where all the Bennett ladies go to Mr. Darcy's home. "Mrs. Bennett, a Miss Bennett, a Miss Bennett, and a Miss Bennett." The guy on the movie says and Burt can't help but laugh.

"There sure are alot of them." Kurt leans down and whispers into Blaine ear.

"Yes there are." Blaine leans his head up and says back to him. "But Mr. Darcy is the real looker."

"Yes he is!" Kurt agrees. "Yes he is!"

The movie continues for a little while longer and Kurt decides that he wants some popcorn. So he pauses the movie without telling anyone.

"What are you doing? Why did you pause it?" Burt and Carole both ask.

"I want some popcorn." He tells them as Blaine moves so he can get up and go make some. "Anyone else want some?"

"I'll take a bag." Carole tells him.

Kurt walks into the kitchen and gets the popcorn out of the cabinet and reads how long to put it in for. Blaine follows him into the kitchen.

"Kurt?" Blaine says to him

"Yes, Blaine."

"We need to talk."

Kurt swallows hard. "Is everything okay?" He asks all concerned.

"I have a question for you. It is about earlier in the car today." Blaine tells him.

"Yes continue."

"You mentioned three songs when you told your dad how we are just friends. Which by the way everytime you say that it is all I can do to keep a straight face. We both are aware it is more than that. Why did you choose those three songs?" Blaine asks him as the first bag of popcorn finishes.

Kurt puts in the second bag as he swallows hard again. "Well..." _Great! Now I have to explain myself. I was hoping that you wouldn't have noticed. But of course I can't get that _

_lucky! Well shit! _ "Well...what three songs do you think I mentioned?" _ Maybe he didn't catch all of them_.

"You mentioned Candles, Somewhere Only We Know, and Teenage Dream!" Blaine says kinda excited to him.

"I think you are aware of the reason why." He says as he looks down to the ground.

"I think you should tell me." Blaine says as he grabs Kurt's chin and lifts his head back up.

"I...I...oh looks like the popcorn is done. We better go finish the movie." Kurt says rather quickly as he skips back to the living room.

_I am pretty sure I know why he chose those songs. I just would like to hear him tell me why._

Blaine walked back into the room and set back down in the chair with Kurt to finish the movie.

"Just shut up and kiss her! Seriously, just kiss her. Oh my God! Holy shit! He is going to do it! Do it! What in the is wrong with you?! That was your chance! You are so stupid! You should have kissed her!" Burt yells out.

"Dad! Calm down!" Kurt yells at him. "It will be okay!"

The movie contines on for another little while. It comes to the scene where Jane is being asked the ultimate question. She starts crying. Kurt leans down and whispers in Blaine's ear "That'll be us one day!"

Blaine leans up and looks at him. "Yes it will, Kurt! Yes it will!"

"I love you so much Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt!"

Everyone in the room begins to cry when Mr. Darcy starts walking towards her. "I knew you loved her! I knew it!" Burt shouts out.

"So did you enjoy the movie?" Blaine asks Burt while smiling.

"Yes I did actually! Which surprised me. At first I was like this guy is a jerk, but as time went on I realized how special he was." Burt tells everyone.

"Well I am glad you liked it. Are you still staying for dinner, Blaine?" Carole asks him.

"Of course I am!" Blaine says all excited.

"I was thinking about grilling chicken breasts, if that is okay with you boys?" Burt asks.

"Sounds yummy!" They both says at the same time and then giggle.

"Well good. Then me and Carole are going to go and get the grill ready. You boys go ahead and set the table."

"Will do dad!" Kurt tells him.

Kurt and Blaine set the table and then they head into the living and sit on the couch as they wait for supper to be done.

_He has to tell me why he chose those three songs. He is not getting out of it this easy. _"Kurt, you never told me why you chose those three songs."

_I thought he would forget about that by now! But of course he remembers everything. Well shit! _

"Kurt? Are you gonna tell me? Pretty please!" Blaine begs as he give him pupppy eyes.

"That's not fair. You can't give me those eyes. You know that I can't deny you anything when you do that." Kurt reminds him.

"I know! So I guess you are gonna tell me."

"Fine, I'll telll you. I chose Candles because that was the song we were suppose to be practicing the day you walked into the room and kissed me. So everytime I hear that song I think of our first kiss along with Blackbird. Then we sang it in front of everyone. It was a special moment for me because you knew I was nervous and you thought it was adorable and it helped calm my nerves a little bit. I chose Somewhere Only We Know because that was another moment for us. I was leaving Dalton and wouldn't see you all day everyday. You knew I was happy to be returning to McKinley, but sad to leave all the Warblers. So when you had them come and say goodbye it was amazing. Plus it was the first time I told you I was never going to say goodbye to you. If you recall I never have and never will. Then I think it is obvious as to why I chose Teenage Dream. It was the first song you sang to me the day we met. We had no clue how important that song would be later in our lives. Then you used it to inform me that something was wrong, but that I would always be your teenage dream. Like regardless of what happens to us we will always be able to go and talk and share a mopment that no one else has to know about. Stairs are very important to us. We have had lots of moments on stairs. After what you told me about the first time you saw me, you even mentioned it was on stairs. We were each others teenage dream from the moment we laid eyes on each other on that staircase. I know this now because you explained it to me the other night at Rachel's house! We still and will always love each other." Kurt explains to him as he has tears in his eyes.

Blaine has lots of tears rolling down his cheeks. He can't seem to make them stop. "Kurt! Oh Kurt! You do care. You really do. I love you so much!" Blaine says as tears pour down his face.

Kurt leans over and wipes the tears off of Blaine's face. Then he leans in and kisses him. The kiss is full on passion and love with tounge and everything. They continue to kiss for a few more minutes. Then Kurt pulls away and looks at Blaine. "I keep forgetting that we are just friends." Kurt laughs.

"Frineds? I don't know any friends that kiss like that!" Blaine chuckles. Then he leans in and kisses him again. With just as much love and passion as before.

The back door opens and Burt and Carol come in.

"Supper is ready!" Burt shouts.

They both jump apart and start to giggle. "Okay! Coming!" They shout back.

They walk into the kitchen and begin fixing their plates. Then they sit down at the table and begin to eat supper.

"So, you have to go back tomorrow?" Carol asks Kurt.

"Well, actually I my plane leaves at 10 am Wednesday morning." He tells everyone.

"10 am, Wednesday?" Blaine asks confused. "I thought you had a class on Monday night and Tuesday afternoon and one on Wednesday morning."

"Well, the class on Monday night got cancelled because the professor is sick and since he also teches my Tuesday afternoon class it is cancelled as well. I decided to skip my Wednesday morning class because we are going to a modern art museum and I have already been there twice and decided that I didn't need to go again and I can do the paper about it from memory. We are suppose to pick a painting or a sculpture that we see that speaks to us and write why. It is suppose to be two pages long. Nothing to big and I can do it when I get home. It won't be due til sometime next week. So I am here until Wednesday morning at 10 am." Kurt tells everyone.

"Well I am excited about this!" Blaine says excited. "Does this mean you are coming by the school on Monday and Tuesday?"

"Oh course! I called Mr. Schue and asked him if I could come hang out and said that he would be offended if I didn't. I am thrilled to see everyone again. I miss the choir room so much. So many memories in that place." Kurt says all excited and kinda sad.

"Yes, there are a ton of memories in there. I am so glad you will be back for a couple days. We can hang out just like we have been doing this weekend. I'm so glad you are staying an extra couple of days!" Blaine says excited.

"So am I." Kurt says all loving and smiles at Blaine.

"It will be nice to have you around for a couple more days." Burt says. "I have missed having you in the house. It's not the same when you are gone."

"He's right. The place is real different with both you and Finn gone. Alot quieter. I don;t really like it. It takes alot of getting use too." Carol tells Kurt.

"I'm sure it does. I miss being here too, but I love being in NY. It is challenging living with Santana and Rachel, but it is fun to just be in NY." Kurt tells them. "When is your spring break?" Kurt looks at Blaine.

"It is next week. Why?" Blaine asks Kurt.

"Well I was thinking that you could come see me for it. You could spend a week in NY and we could walk around the city and you could come with me to Nyada and check it out. See what everything is all about. I mean only if you want and if you are up for it." Kurt says while smiling real big.

"I was already thinking about doing that actually. I just didn't want to say anything to you until I knew for sure. I think Britt is wanting to come and see Santana. I was going to talk to her tomorrow at school and see for sure if she was still wanting to that. Also Finn had mentioned something about coming up for a couple days to see Rachel. So I will check with both of them and let you know for sure. How does that sound?" Blaine asks Kurt

"That sounds pretty good. Not sure about the Britt coming to see Santana part considering she is still dating Sam, but hey whatever floats her boat." Kurt says as he laughs.

Then Blaine's phone goes off. He answers it. "Hey mommy. Yes I am. Yes I did. I slept on the floor. Did you not get my text? It was late and Kurt said I could stay so I just text you. I'm sorry you didn't get it. Okay I will. We are finishing supper. Yes I was. I tried to call you to let you know, but I got no answer. I 'll come home in a little bit. Okay! Let me finish eating and then I will. Love you. Bye."

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah. She just hasn't seen me much this weekend. She said I need to come home when we get done with supper. Plus she said I have school tomorrow and don;t need be out all night." Blaine tells Kurt.

"Well she makes a good point. Getting in bed early is always the best thing to do." Carol says to Blaine.

"Plus I have test tomorrow that I should probably study for." Blaine tells her.

They finish up eating supper and Blaine tells Burt and Carol bye. Kurt walks him out to his car. "I guess I will see you tomorrow." Kurt tells him.

"I guess so." Blaine says. Then he gives Kurt a hug and opens the door to his car.

"One last hug?" Kurt asks him. So Blaine hugs him one more time and as they let go Kurt leans in and kisses him. Blaine kisses him back. They continue to kiss each other for a few minutes. Then Blaine pulls away.

"I really have to go. I told my mom I would be home by 8 and it is already 7:40. I am going to be pushing it if I don't leave now. I will see you at school tomorrow. I love you." Blaine says as he gets into his car.

"I love you too. Text me when you get home so I know you made it safely." Kurt says to him.

"I will. Bye." Kurt shuts Blaine door and Blaine drives off down the road. Kurt stands outside and watches the car head down the road until he can no longer see it. Then he goes inside. _What a great weekend this has been. I miss having him around all the time. I miss Dad too. This weekend has made me wonder why I moved to NY in the first place. I mean I know that is where I am suppose to be, but I just miss everyone. Well it won't be long til Blaine will be there with me._

"It sure was nice to see Blaine this weekend." Burt says to Kurt once he is back inside.

"Yes it was." Kurt says as he sighs and a smiles comes across his face.

"You still love him." Burt says

"Yeah, I do Dad. I still love him. I know he feels the same way. I just don't want to rush back into anything." Kurt tells him.

"I understand that. You two will get back together when the time is right. I know you will because when two people like you are love it is destined to happen." Burt says to Kurt.

"I know it is, Dad. I just can't wait til he comes to NY to see me next week. It is going to be so much fun." Kurt says as a huge smile comes across his face. "Well I think I am going to go up to my room and watch Moulin Rouge and then go to bed."

"Okay. Well good night." Burt says.

Kurt heads upstairs and changes into his pjs and starts his moisturizer routine. Once he finishes he puts in Moulin Rouge.

**It flashes to Blaine's house**

Blaine finally makes it home at 8:05. He walks in the door and his mom is sitting on the couch in the living room watching the last 15 minutes of the Notebook on tv.

"Hey Blaine! Glad you are finally home." She says as he walks in the door.

"Me too, mommy. Is that The Notebook on tv?" He asks her.

"Yes it is. It has 15 minutes left. You want to join me and watch the last of it?" She asks him.

"Sure!" Blaine says all excited. He rushes over to the couch and sits down next to his mom and lays his head on her shoulder as they finish watching it tiogether. The movie finally ends and Blaine is crying and so is his mom. "This movie gets me everytime."

"I know me too." She tells him. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"Yes I did. Kurt is in town until Wednesday morning. So I guess I am going to be hanging out with him alot. As long as you don't mind." Blaine tells her.

"I don't mid at all. I just asks that you are home by 11 every night because you have school the next morning." She says to him.

"Oh I will be. Kurt goes to bed at 10 or 10:30 most of the time. So I will be home by 11 for sure." Blaine assures her. "I guess I need to go upstairs and study for that test in history tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night. See you in the morning." She says as he heads upstairs to study.

His phone goes off. It is a text form Kurt.

**Kurt:** Did you make it home okay? You never text me.

**Blaine:** Yes I did. sorry I forgot to text you. The last 15 minutes of The Notebook were on tv and I sat down on the couch and watched it with my mommy.

**Kurt:** Oh okay. Well glad you made it home safe. I love you.

**Blaine:** I love you too. ;)

**Kurt: **;)

Blaine gets out his history book and begins to study for his test that he has tomorrow. After an hour of studying he decides that it is enough. He goes to his closet to find something to wear for school the next day. He decides to text Kurt.

**Blaine:** What are you going to wear to school tomorrow?

Kurt hears his phone go off and sees that he has a text from Blaine. He reads it.

**Kurt:** Not sure. Was just looking in my closet trying to decide.

**Blaine:** Same here. I think I am going to wear the yellow pants you gave me and not sure what shirt.

**Kurt:** I didn't give those to you. You stole them. Didn't you wear them Saturday night? Are they clean already?

**Blaine:** Yes I did wear them then, but my mommy washed them for me tonight and I was thinking about wearing them. They are my favorite.

**Kurt:** I figured that considering you stole them. lol. I was thinking about wearing my black jeans and my red stripped shirt.

**Blaine:** Or you could wear your skinny leg jeans, green t-shirt, and grey vest.

**Kurt:** Oh, that is a good idea. I think I will do that. What shirt are you going to wear? Have you decided yet?

**Blaine:** I was thinking my black and white stripped t-shirt.

**Kurt:** Oh yes! I love that shirt on you.

**Blaine:** Well then it is decided. I will wear that.

**Kurt:** Good! See you tomorrow.

**Blaine:** See you then.


	16. Chapter 16

Blaine had to be at school early that morning to finish up a paper for english calss. He text Kurt and ask him if he wanted to ride with him, but Kurt wasn't ready yet so Blaine went on ahead with out him. He walked straight to the library and got out hos notes so he could get the paper done as quickly as possible. A few minuted later in walked Kurt.

"Hey stranger!" Blaine heard a voice from behind him say. He turned around and it was Kurt.

"I thought you weren't going to be here until later." Blaine said confused.

"Well I was ready and decided to come on. Plus Mr. Schue asks me to get here a couple minutes early. Something about a club meeting this morning. He said he wanted me at it." Kurt tells him.

"Oh. Is that a coffee?" Blaine asks

"Of course." Kurt tells him as he hands Blaine the coffee he had gotten him earlier that morning on his way to the school. "You done with your paper yet?"

"Just finished it as you walked in. Let it print it real quick and then we can head down to the choir room."

"Sounds good!"

Blaine prints his paper and puts in his backpack for later and him and Kurt link arms as the walk down to the choir room.

They arrive in the choir room and everyone is there. They are all waitning on Mr. Schue to show up. Kurt decides to go to the bathroom.

"I have had it!" Ryder yells.

"Calm down!" Blaine shouts at him.

"No I will not calm down!" Ryder shouts back. "Someone is playing a cruel joke on me and I don't like it!"

"No one is doing anything. Chill out dude." Jake says to him.

"I will not chill out!" Ryder shouts loudly.

About that time Kurt walks back in. He sits down next to Blaine. "What is going on?"

"Apparently Ryder thinks someone is playing a cruel joke on him and he is yelling. Then you walked in." Blaine whispers to him.

"I want to know who it is and who it is now!" Ryder yells even more loudly as Mr. Schue walks into the room.

"Ryder! Sit down and stop yelling." Mr. Schue demands.

"No! Someone is catfishing me and I want to know who it is!" He shouts even louder.

No one says anything and Ryder gets mad and storms out of the room.

"I'll go make sure he is okay." Blaine tells everyone.

"No. Just let it go. He will calm down later." Mr. Schue tells Blaine. "To everyone else whoever is playing this joke on Ryder needs to let him know sooner rather than later! Everyone understand?"

Everyone nods okay.

"Well I wsn't looking for that to happen this morning. Anyways it is nice to have you with us, Kurt!" Mr. Schue tells him.

"It is nice to be back!" Kurt says all excited.

"Why is he here anyways?" Tina says annoyed.

"Because he has been in town this weekend and his flight back home isn't until Wednesday morning so he going to be joining us for the next few days." Mr. Schue tells everyone. "I want you guys to be thinkin of a song that really means alot to you. This weeks assignment is...Special Songs! Songs that have a special meaning to you. Ones that really touch your heart in a certain way or a song that you just can't stop singing for whatever reason. So be ready because we are going to do one at Glee this afternoon. Practice shouldn't be too long."

Everyone nods. Then the bell rings. So they all leave to head on to class. Kurt decides that he going to walk Blaine to his first class which is English.

"Have fun in class." Kurt tells Blaine.

"I'll try to." Blaine chuckles as he heads in and finds his seat.

Kurt wonders the halls for a few minutes and then decides to go and see Sue. He walks to her office and the door is open so he goes right on in.

"Hey Sue!" Kurt says all excited.

"Well if it isn't Porcaline. What are you doing here?" Sue asks him.

"Well my plane doesn't leave until Wednesday morning so I decided that I would stop back by the old high school and hang out for a bit."

"Tell me you aren't staying for the horrible Glee club thing after school today."

"Guilty as charged. I mean that really is the reason I have stopped by to hang. I was missing Mr. Schue!"

"Gross. I see no reason to miss him. If I was able to have him gone forever I would do it in a heart beat." Sue says as she laughs.

"I know you would. But that was a huge part of my high school days and I have to go back. I miss it alot."

"Of course you would miss the awful songs and horrific dance moves. Looks like nothing is new with you."

"Looks the same with you. Well that was the bell. I told Blaine I would walk him to his next class so I better go."

"Bye then."

"Bye."

Kurt walks up as Blaine is at his locker. "What did you do while I was in class?" Blaine asks him.

"I walked the halls for a little bit and then I went and saw Sue. She has not changed one bit." Kurt says not surprised at all.

"Of course not. Well it is time for math. Would you walk me?"

"Of course!"

Kurt walks Blaine to math class and decides while he is in there since Mr. Schue doesn't have a class this block that he will walk down and talk to him. He arrives at Mr. Schue's office and knocks on the door.

"Knock knock!" Kurt says all excited.

"Well hello, Kurt. Come on in." Mr. Schue tells him. "How have you been?"

"I have been okay. These last few months have been rough, but I am getting by. I mean living with Rachel and Santana and not really being able to talk to Blaine like I would want to has not been the easiest thing." Kurt tells him.

"So I have a question. Who is Adam? Britt said that Santana had told her you had a new guy."

"Oh shit, Santana! She never keeps her mouth shut! Adam was just this older guy that I met at school and we were talking. Nothing serious though. I think he liked me more than I liked him. But I haven't seen much of him around lately. I think he is gone for good."

"Oh. Well she acted as if the two of you were dating. But looks like your not. That's good."

"Why is that good?" Kurt asks. "And how has Blaine been doing? I mean really how is he?"

"Well it's good because of Blaine and he has been okay. Or well honestly I wish I could say he has been okay, but that is a lie. He seems happier since the not wedding of mine, but before that he was having a really hard time. I mean he was a mess all the time. He was barely able to make it at all. If it weren't for Sam talking some sense into him he might not be here at all." Mr. Schue informs him.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks confused and worried.

"Well apparently when it was time for Grease they were having some issues choosing a Danny. Finn and Artie suggested Blaine. Blaine said he couldn't do it because he had screwed up his love life and didn't think it was right to play Danny after that. For the try outs, which he did only to please Finn, he sang Hopelessly Devoted. He broke down right after the song ended and ran off stage. He told him the only part he could play would be Teen Angel and even then he wasn't sure he would do it justice. Blaine stormed into the choir room one day, Finn was telling me, and said that Blaine said he was going to leave McKinley. That he was going back to be with the Warblers. That he couldn't be here anymore. Everything in that room reminded him of you. You were his anchor and now that you were gone he was sinking and he had to get out of there. Finn did what he could to convience him to stay, but apparently it wasn't enough. Blaine headed to locker and he was leaving. When Sam found out about it, he stormed out of the choir room and went and found him. I'm not sure what him and Sam talked about but ever since then he has been a little bit better. Not completely better, but him and Sam has struck up this awesome frindship and everything is going better. Then they had a week in Glee club where the assignment was Guilty Pleasures and he sang Against All Odds. After it was over they asked him who he was singing it about and he said you. He told them he was still having trouble with the break up. Sam has been there to help him get through all of this. He has really missed you Kurt. He still loves you more than you will ever know." Mr. Schue finished and Kurt was bawling by this point. Mr. Schue walked over and gave Kurt a hug.

"I had no clue all of this was going on. I love him Mr. Schue. I really do. I wish I knew how to tell him that." Kurt said as he backed out of the hug.

"I think you know the best way. You heard what my assignment was this morning. Why don't you song a song at practice today? Pick one that will express how you feel about Blaine."

Kurt swalloed hard. "Are you sure? You really think this will work?"

"I really do!" Mr. Schue tells him.

"Is it okay if I go to the choir room and start picking out a song and maybe practice it once or twice?" Kurt asks as he wiped away the last of his tears.

"That is perfectly fine." Mr. Schue told him.

Kurt went by the cafeteria first and grabbed himself a salad and some juice and headed to the choir room. He had to get ready and find the perfect song to sing to Blaine. Blaine made it to the cafeteria and saw no sign of Kurt anywhere to be found. A few minuted into lunch he text him.

**Blaine: **Hey! Where are you? It's lunch time.

**Kurt: **I decided to just grab a salad and some juice and bringit to the choir room with me. I just wanted to chill for a little bit.

**Blaine: **Is everything okay?

**Kurt: **Yes everything is fine. See you at Glee practice!

**Blaine: **Okay! See you then.

Mr. Schue walks past Marley a little while later in hallway and stops her. "Hey! Would you care to sing one of your songs that you have wrote for Glee club today? I know they mean alot to you and I would love to hear one of them."

Marley's eyes got really big as if she were scared for her life and she swalloed really hard. "Umm...yeah sure I can do that! No problem!" She said excitedly, yet fearing for her life. Towards the end of her last class she told the teacher what was going on and he let her leave ten minutes early to head to the choir room.

Marley ran into the choir room in quite a panic. She wasn't aware Kurt was in there and it scared her half to death. "Oh shit!" She blurted out.

"You didn't know I was in here did you?" Kurt chuckled.

"No! You scared the shit out of me." She told him. "What are you doing in here anyways?"

"Well I am going to sing a song to Blaine at practice today. So I finally found the perfect song to sing to him. I came in here to practice it. Why are you in here?" Kurt asks her

"Mr. Schue asks me to sing one of my songs today, but I think you should sing it instead. It is perfect for you and Blaine. Please sing it!" Marley begs him.

"Really? Are you sure? I think you should sing it because it is your song."

"No really you should sing it. You will understand once you hear it. Please sing the song! Pretty please.." Marley begs as she gets the song out.

"Well if I am going to sing it then we better practice fast. Everyone will be in here in like 10 minutes." Kurt informs her.

Marley gets the song out and sings it for Kurt and tears begin to roll down Kurt's cheek. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. What is the name of it?"

"It doesn't have a name yet! What do you think it should be?" She asks him.

"Not sure. Maybe I should practice it and then I'll come up with a name." Kurt informs her. He goes over the song one time and when he finishes he looks right at Marley. "I've got it! The song should be called My Anchor!" He tells her just as Blaine walks into the choir room.


	17. Chapter 17

"You don't think he heard me do you?" Kurt asks Marley all worried.

"Who?" She asks. Then she notices that Blaine had just entered the room. "Oh...no I don't think so." She assures him.

_My Anchor? Wonder what that was about. Blaine thinks as he heads over to take a seat._

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt says all excited and a bit nervous. I hope he didn't hear me.

"Hey!" Blaine says back even more excited.

Then everyone else starts walking in and Mr. Schue finally enters the room. Everyone takes a seat and gets ready for practice.

Mr. Schue looks over at Marley and Kurt who are sitting by each other. "So who wants to go first?"

"Ummm..." They both say while looking at each other and they both get up.

"Well I was going to sing a song that I picked out today, but Marley met in the choir about thirty minutes ago and-" Kurt says as Marley interrupts him.

"See I wrote an original song and asks me to share it with you guys today. I came into the choir room and me and Kurt got to talking and I begged him to sing the song instead." Marley tells everyone.

"Yes she begged me. I was hesitant at first. I had chosen another song to sing, but she wouldn't stop begging me so I just said yes." Kurt tells everyone.

"What is the song called?" Tina asks annoyed.

"It is called My Anchor." Kurt tells her and everyone else.

_My Anchor...really Kurt?! So that was what that was all about. I guess you have been talking to Finn a little too much. Oh wait...Marley wrote the song, so I am sure she chose the title. It is just weird that I told Finn that he was my anchor and now that is the title of this song. Makes me me wonder alot._

"So here goes nothing. Hit it!" Kurt tells the guy on the piano.

"You have always been there since the day we met. Full of courage and ready to give some to me. You were all I needed. You helped me when I was feeling lonely. You brought me back to a place where I could stand. You made feel as if I mattered to someone." Kurt sings

_Shit! The song just started. Hold it together Blaine. You can do this. Don't cry._

Blaine is doing all he can not to break down and cry as hot tears sting the back of his eyes.

"You were down and lonely, not sure where to go." Kurt continues to sing

_Wow! That lines hits home for sure. Hold it together. You can do this._

"My anchor keeps me steady and whole. It keeps me alive. It's the reason I am still here today. My anchor is all I need to survive. Sometimes anchors get caught on the wrong things. They seem to hold for awhile and then they let go. They hold on as long as possible, but sometime it just can't do its job. Sometimes they break and lose their grip." Kurt continues to sing

Oh my God. I am what he needs to survive! Yes I did lose my grip. Shit! I'm not gonna make it!

"Their is no real reason for this to happen, it just does. That is life. Not everything will go the way you plan it. Not everything will hold tight. My anchor keeps me steady and whole. It keeps me alive. It's the reason I am still here today. My anchor is all I need to survive." Kurt looks as Blaine as he sings this part.

Blaine loses it and a tear streams down his face. Then another one. _Shit! Well here come the water works._

"If you have love then it will last forever. Yet forever can die. When that happens just remember it can be regained again. You can put the anchor back down and learn to trust that it will hold better this time." Kurt looks Blaine in the eye as he sings this part and Blaine is now crying silently as tears pour out of his eye.

"My anchor keeps me steady and whole. It keeps me alive. It's the reason I am still here today. My anchor is all I need to survive. That this time it will hold forever. That I love you will actually matter this time. That trust will be restored and I will remain your hopelessly devoted anchor. It may seem as if if is against all odds for this to happen." As Kurt sings this while looking at Blaine a tear rolls down his cheek. This makes Blaine cry a little bit harder.

_Really Marley?! You just had to include those two songs in this songs. Way to make me cry more._

"As if it is impossible. But with trust and love anything can happen. My anchor keeps me steady and whole. It keeps me alive. It's the reason I am still here today. My anchor is all I need to survive. I am still here. I am still your anchor. I will keep you steady and whole. I will make sure you are alive. I will be the reason you are here today. The reason you survived. I will never let you go. My anchor will always remain whole." Kurt sings the last part of the song and wipes the tear off his face. Blaine dries his eyes and smiles at Kurt and lets out a small sigh. Kurt returns the sigh and smile.

"Wow! Give it up for Marley and for Kurt singing the song!" Mr. Schue says and everyone claps. "That is the best song I have heard in a long time. You really nailed it! I think we have found our ballet for regionals!"

Kurt walks over and sits down by Blaine. Blaine reaches out and grabs Kurt's hand. They hold hands through out the rest of Glee practice. After Glee practice is over they decide to go and get some coffee. Just the two of them. Blaine really wants to talk to Kurt about the song.

They arrive at the Lima Bean and Kurt orders the coffee as Blaine heads over and sits at their usual table.

_I have to ask him about the song. I want to know why he sang it and not Marley._

Kurt walks over and hands Blaine his coffee and sits down. "Did you like the song?" Kurt asks him.

"Like the song? More like loved the song. I have a question. Why did you sing the song and not Marley? I mean considering she wrote it." Blaine asks him as he turns his head to the side

"Well I had just came back from talking to Mr. Schue and decided that I was going to sing a song for you at Glee practice today. I wanted to express that I still loved you and that I wanted us to be able to be in a relationship again. That I was ready. So I headed into the choir room to pick the perfect song. " Kurt tells him as he takes a deep breath.

"Wait you and were talking about me?" Blaine asks shocked

"Yes we were! I just needed to talk to him. He told me if I was still in love with you and that if I finally trusted you again that I needed to tell you this. That I needed to let you know that you are still the one for me. Despite everything we have been through you are my soulmate. You are the one I want to be with. I know the territory is still kinda new for us again and I don't want to rush into anything, but I think we can both handle it again. I think you can handle long distance again. I was telling Mr. Schue all of this and I just decided to sing you a song. Then when Marley walked in with that song I knew it was the perfect one." Kurt tells

Blaine as he takes a deep sigh.

_Wow! I hope I haven't said too much. Why isn't he saying anything. Oh shit! why is he being quiet?_

"Blaine? Are you okay? You look sad." Kurt asks him.

"No, I'm not sad. I love you so much Kurt. I really do. I swear this time will be different. I will be a better boyfriend to you. Oh and by the way she chose a perfect title for the song." Blaine says as a tear slides down his face.

"I chose the title of the song." Kurt tells him.

"What?! You chose it?" Blaine says shocked and confused.

"Well she said she had the perfect song, but it still needed a title and after she sang it I figured My Anchor was perfect." Kurt tells him.

"Yes it was perfect. Why did you choose that?" Blaine asks.

"Well she says the word anchor in it alot and since you are my anchor I figured it would work. Why you ask?" Kurt asks him

"Because there was a point this year that I was a mess without you. Literally a freakin mess. I was so upset and didn't know what I was going to do. I walked into the choir room one day and told Finn I was done. That I was going back to Dalton. That I had had enough of being here without you. Finn told me that everyone needed me and I shouldn't do that. He kinda yelled at me. I told him that I couldn't stand being in the choir room without you. That everything in this stupid room reminded me of you. That you were my anchor in this room and without you I was sinking." Blaine says as a tear falls from his eye.

A couple tears roll down Kurt's cheek. "Blaine, I love you. I am so glad you are back in my life."

The rest of the night they go back to Kurt's house and cuddle on the couch and watch a movie with his dad and Carole. Then Blaine heads home.

The next day at school Blaine goes to Mr Schue's office after first block.

"Knock knock." Blaine says as he enters 's office.

"Well hello Blaine." says back to him. "Did you need something?" He asks him.

"I just wanted to thank you." Blaine tells him.

"Thank me for what?" He asks him

"For talking to Kurt yesterday and letting him sing during practice. It really meant alot to me. I know that we are meant for each other and we are working on be back together. With your help yesterday things are finally leading to us getting back together sooner than I ever thought it would be. You helped him see that I am his soulmate again and I can't ever thank you enough for that." Blaine says to him as he almost cries.

"Well you are welcome. You two are a great pair and you deserve each other. You really helped Kurt when he was going through that rough patch and needed someone. You gave him strength when he felt as if he had lost it. That takes alot to be able to do. You two mean alot to me." tells him.

"Well thank you." He stands up and gives a hug.

"I guess I better go to next block. Can you write me a tardy slip?" Blaine asks him.

"Sure thing." says.

Blaine heads to second block and after that to lunch where Kurt meets him. He wasn't sure if Kurt was coming because he hadn't seen him yet today. Kurt walks into the lunch room and sees Blaine sitting with the rest of Glee club. Blaine notices Kurt. Kurt is wearing a pair of tight gray pants, a lavender shirt, and a white scarf with black polka dots on it. He walks over and sits down to Blaine who is wearing a pair of red pants and a white shirt with three buttons.

"I was thinking about singing a song at Glee practice today! What do you think I should sing?" Blaine asks Kurt.

"I am not sure. I think you should sing whatever song is on your heart." Kurt says as he winks at him.

"I guess I could do that." Blaine says to him.

"As long as the song isn't about Kurt then I say sing whatever!" Tina chimes in annoyed.

"Shut up!" Kitty shouts at her. "If he decides to sing to him then you are just going to have to get over it. It is obvious after yesterday that they are still in love with each other."

"Fine!" Tina barks at her.

After school ends the Glee club meets for a few minutes.

"I have a song I would like sing!" Blaine says all excited and nervous.

"Well be my guest!" Mr. Schue tells him as he points towards the front of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Blaine takes a deep breath and walks up to the front of the room. "So before I sing this song I want to explain how I found it. My brother, Cooper, called me the other night and was really excited. He had just been to a Freelance Whales concert in L.A. and was telling me all about it. He said the guy that opened for them was incredible. He had never really heard of him before and the guy was really cute and quite talkative and he sang alot of his own music. Stuff that he had actually wrote. He told me that I as soon as we got off the phone that I had to stop whatever it was that I was doing and look him up on youtube. He said that his name was Darren Criss. I asked my brother if there was any song in paticualar that I should look up and he told me about one. So I looked it up and fell in love with it as soon I heard it. Since this weeks lesson is about songs that really mean something to us. Songs that are special I figured I would go with this one. The guy said that this song is about longing for the beginning, but being okay with the present. So after hearing that and watching the video at least a billion times that night while I bawled like a baby I decided that this had to be the song I sang this week. It is called Once Upon A Time. So I guess now I am going to play it." Blaine sits down at the piano and begins.

"The end" never seemed like it was good enough Two little words seemed too small I turned the page to find a blank one As if the ones before never really happened at all" Blaine sings while looking at Kurt.

_Oh Shit! Just hold it together. The song just started. No crying yet. Seriouly not yet. Hold it together. _ Kurt thinks as looks at Blaine.

"But what about the love, what about the old obsessions We fell into when they were new?"

_We still have love. Great now I am remember the first time we met on that stupid stair case._

"What about the late at night heartfelt confessions? The things we tried, the tears we cried Well it seemed to have a way..."

_You finally got me to past the finger tips. Our first time was alot of trying new things, heartfelt confessions, and tears that night. It did have a perfect way with us._

"I got one more part for the storybook One more road that I should've took One more thing that used to have my heart..."

_Use to have your heart...I think I have your heart now._

"I got one more place in my memory When I wished with every part of me I could go back, go back to the start..."

_Yes going back to the moment you kissed me for the first time. All the love we felt that day was the best thing ever. _Tears begin to roll down Kurt's cheek.

"I know it's too far down And much too high to climb But why can't we move it on back to once upon a time?"

_Oh God, yes! I want this feeling of the beginning again with you. _Kurt thinks as more tears stroll down his face

"Here we are, standing at the finish line And I swear it's like we came a million miles..."

_Because we have!_

"And if I take one more step I will forget the rivers we've crossed Our happy ending will be lost if we say goodbye"

_That's why I made that promise to you that day that I would never say goodbye to you. I wish I could stop crying._

"What about the way our fable wasn't fiction? It was real to you, it was real to me..." Blaine sings as he smiles and winks at Kurt

_It still is real. I am so in love with you. All I wanna do is kiss you. I love you!_

"So maybe our love was the love that comes from fiction We were never sure of what we were but we knew we could never be..."

_But we can be again and hopefully sooner rather than later. Oh I miss calling you my boyfriend. You are so lovely. Just look at you sitting at the piano looking at me while playing and singing this song. I don't think I have ever wanted to jump your bones more than I do now. _Kurt begins to wipe the tears away.

"And now I got one more part for the storybook One more road that I should've took

One more thing that used to have my heart I got one more place in my memory When I wished with every part of me I could go back, go back to the start..."

_Oh we can go back to the start. We can do that tonight if you would like. But we should do it at your house because that's where we did it the first time. Well shit! I thought I was done crying. _

"I know it's too far down And much too high to climb But why can't we bring it on back to once upon a time? But what about the way our fable wasn't fiction? It was real to you, it was real to me What about the ups and downs and all the misses? The things we learned, the stones we turned, well, that bridge has burned away..."

_Oh yes being away from you was so hard. Especially after the whole I was with someone thing. But the ups and downs are over now. It is all up hill from here on out. We learned alot about each other during our time apart. We have burned the bridge of seperation. Try and dry my eyes one more time._

"And now it's just one more part for the storybook One more road that I should've took One more thing that used to have my heart Yeah, I know it's too far down And much too high to climb Oh, I just wish we could bring it on back to that once upon a time... Na na na... Now everybody join me... na na na na na na Na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na"

_I am in love with a goober. _Kurt can't help but chuckle.

"Back to your heart to that once upon a time Back to the start, back to your heart To that once upon a time I know it's too far down And much too high to climb I just wish we could bring it on back to that once upon a time..." Blaine finishes singing.

You can feel the love spreading across the entire room. As soon as the music stops Kurt jumps out of his chair and runs down to Blaine and gives him a huge hug. Blaine smiles and then he and Kurt kiss. The kiss is passionate. Even more passionate than the first time. Everyone else in the room feels uncomfortable.

"Okay guys. That is enough." Mr. Schue tells them.

"Sorry." They both say kinda embarrassed.

Mr. Schue starts to blabber on about something and neither of them are listening and neither of them are able to focus. They are so in love with each other.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispers to him.

"Yes Kurt." Blaine whispers.

"I love you!" Kurt says all excited. "That song was perfect and beautiful. I haven't felt that in love with you in a very long time. As you were singing I was reminded of our first time."

"So was I. I was remembering all the love that was in that room that night. How we couldn't get enough of each other." Blaine says to him

"Same here. Blaine, can I ask you something?" Kurt asks him.

"You can ask me anything. You know that." Blaine tells him.

"I have missed you. I have missed you, not as my friend. But as my boyfriend." Kurt says as to him. "Does that make any sense?"

"That makes perfect sense." Blaine says as he smiles and grabs Kurts hand. "I have so much passion inside of me for you. I long for that feeling we use to have, but I think what we have at this moment may be stronger than anything we have had before"

"Well that is it for Glee practice today! See you all in the morning!" says to everyone.

Just then they both notice they have no clue what went on in the last part of Glee practice.


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt and Blaine walk hand in hand to Blaine's locker. "So...since this is your last night in town we should go on a date!" Blaine suggest to Kurt.

"Yes we should!" Kurt says all excited. "What do you want to do?"

"How about you meet me at my house around 5pm and we will go eat dinner and maybe go to a movie. How does that sound?" Blaine asks Kurt.

"That sounds amazing!" Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and they walk out to the parking lot. Kurt walks Blaine to his car. Blaine opens the car door and get in. Kurt leans in and gives him a real quick kiss. "I love you! I'll see you at your house at 5." Kurt says to Blaine as he shuts his car door. Kurt then heads to his car.

_I hope this works. I only have two hours to get all this ready and then Kurt will be at the house. I really hope everything will work out. I was gonna wait and do this at the end of the beginning of the summer, but I can't wait any longer. Good thing he told me Sunday night that this was his last day in town. Otherwise this would have never worked. _

"Hey Rachel!" Blaine says to her on the phone as he walks into his house.

"Hey Blaine!" Rachel says back to him.

"Did you find it?" Blaine asks her all worried.

"No need to worry. I found it. I mean it wasn't easy to find. He keeps his stuff really hidden away. But after alot of digging around I found it."

"Oh good! I was worried you wouldn't find it. I mean Santana called me and said I might need a back up plan because you guys were having trouble. That is when I really got worried. I mean he must have hidden it really good." Blaine says as he takes a deep sigh.

"Well it was just in a place I would have never tought to look. Luckly Santana remembered where she might have seen it the first time she dug through all of our stuff when she first moved in. So we finally looked and there it was." Rachel tells him.

"Well I am just glad that you found it. I guess I will come by and get it as soon as I get ready. Will that work?" Blaine asks her.

"Yeah that will work. See you a little bit."

"See you!" Blaine says and then hangs up the phone. He runs upstairs to his room and starts to get ready. _I am so nervous. I really have no reason to be, but I am. I really hope this all works. Time to pick out my outfit and head to Rachel's house. _Blaine walks over to his closet and begins to look through all his clothes. He comes across a white shirt with thin black stripes. He giggles to himself as he thinks about the first time he wore the shirt around Kurt. It was at Rachel's first party. Then later that night they ended up sleeping together. Even though nothing happened, the shirt still brought the best memory ever. As he looks through the rest of his clothes he comes across his black sweater with the white and red stripe around the collar area. It takes him back to the day he gave Kurt the promise ring. He pulls out the sweater and lays it on the bed. Then he hunts for his white button up with the gray stripes and his red and blue plaid tie. He finds both of them and since it is suppose to be chilly outside tonight he decides to wear both of them. He gets dressed and cheks his hair one last time, brushes his teeth, finds his keys, and heads out the door to go to Rachel's house.

**It flashes to Kurt's house**

Kurt runs in the house like a mad man and his dad is standing in the kitchen as Kurt speeds by. "What's the hurry?" Burt asks him.

"I only have an hour until I have to be at Blaine's house for our date, which means I have fourty minutes until I have to leave. I would have been home sooner, but as I was leaving the school today, I ran into Britt and Sam and we ended up talking forever. I told them I had to go because I had to get home because I was meeting Blaine for a date at 5. So I left there and rushed home. Now I have killed three minutes explaining this to you. Which means if i don't go get ready now I will never be ready in time." Kurt expalines to him as he runs upstairs to his bedroom.

Once Kurt is in his bedroom he heads straight to his closet because he knows that picking out his outfit will be the hardest thing ever. He starts looking through his clothes and nothing seems to be right. This annoys him. After searching for what seemed to be forever, he decided to wear his thin long sleeve white shirt with the red and black plaid on top of it that he wore when Mr. Schue had them do the purple piano project. He knew that it was one of Blaine's favorite shirts. He found his black pants and decided that he should wear his black jacket because it was suppose to be chilly that night. Now that he spent 20 minutes picking out his outfit he has to hurry and finish getting ready.

"Kurt, are you aware that you need to be leaving in order to make it to Blaine's house by 5?" His dad yells up the stairs.

A minute later Kurt rushes down the stairs. "Thanks for letting me know what time it is. I would of been up there forever had you of not yelled at me."

"Well I just don't want you to be late. I know this is your last night in town and I am all for you spending it with Blaine. Anything that means the two of you are getting closer to being back together I am all for it." Burt tells him. "Now get out of here."

"Dad! We are just friends, but I have to go." Kurt says as he runs out the door to head to Blaine's house.

"Sure you are!" Burt shouts as Kurt gets in his car and drives away.

**It flashes to Blaine's house**

_Oh my god! I hope he isn't mad. I am only five minutes late. Stupid red light that held me up. Oh well! Deep breath and head to the door._

Kurt walks up to the door and rings the door bell. A couple minutes later Blaine's mom shows up at the door. _This is a good sign. It means he isn't ready yet. _

"Hey Kurt!" She says to him.

"Hey!" He says back. "Blaine still getting ready?"

"Normally I would say yes, but that isn't the case this time." She tells him.

Kurt begins to worry something bad has happened. "Is everything okay? Is he okay?"

"No need to worry he is fine. He told me to give you this note and said that you are to read it in your car and do exactly what it says. He said I couldn't tell you anything more. But just between me and you, I think you will really enjoy your night." She says to him with a huge smile.

"I guess I have to listen to him. Well thanks for giving me this. I guess I will see you later." Kurt says to her as he walks back to his car and gets in it.

"Bye and be safe." She tells him as he shuts the door to his car.

Kurt opens the note and begins to read it.

_My dearest Kurt,_

_I love you more than words can say. I have decided to do something fun for our last night together. I hope you are ready for an adventure. You are about to go on an adventure of your lifetime. This will be like nothing you have ever been on before. I hope you are ready for this. It took alot of planning and pulling of strings, but I think you will really like the night I have put together. So at each stop you will be given another note and another place that you are told to go. So if you are ready to start this adventure then turn your car on. Do you remember the awful Gap Attack that happened? I am sure you do. Well head to the Gap and you find out what to do next!_

_Love always,_

_Blaine_

_What the heck?! I really hated that day. I would rather not go back there. But I have to find out what you have up your sleeve so off I must go. _

Kurt heads to the Gap which is only 10 minutes from Blaine's house. He drives there with the radio on. When he arrives he parks his car and gets out and heads up to the Gap. He is met by David and Thad.

"There he is!" Thad says to David.

"On the count of three. One, two, three!" David says to Thad. Then they begin to sing.

"Before you met me, I was alright But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we'll be young forever You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back." They both sing while dancing and looking at Kurt.

They finish and Kurt claps. "Hey guys! What was that for?" Kurt asks them all confused. "By the way, it is really good to see you guys." Kurt gives them both a hug.

"It is really good to see you too!" Davis says to him.

"Blaine asks us to come and sing this song to you and then told us to give you this note! Hope you enjoy the rest of your night." Thad tells him and him and David leave.

Kurt walks over to the bench and sits down. He opens the note and begins to read it.

_Kurt,_

_Hey! I bet you are confused as to what is going on. I would love to explain it to you, but then that would take all the fun out of this. I brought you back to this spot because this day was not that great for you, but even though you were not enjoying it you were still willing to help me get a guy who had no interest in me. So I wanted to thank you for that. I had Thad and David show up and sing that song because they were there the first time that song was ever sang to you. That was the moment I knew that we were going to be really good friends. Now head over to furniture store next door for the next surprise. This time go inside. I know what you are thinking and yes I actually have permission this time to be in there. Well not me, but they have permission to be in there._

_Love always,_

_Blaine_

_The furniture store? Really Blaine this is crazy. I wonder why the furniture store. I mean he does enjoy jumping on furniture. So this really doesn't surprise me that much._

Kurt walks into the furniture store where he is greeted by Jeff and Nick.

"Hey Kurt!" They both say and then they begin to sing. "I simply must go But, baby, it's cold outside The answer is "No" But, baby, it's cold outside This welcome has been How lucky that you dropped in So nice and warm Look out the window at that storm My sister will be suspicious Gosh your lips look delicious My brother will be there at the door Waves upon a tropical shore My maiden aunt's mind is vicious Ooh your lips are delicious But maybe just a cigarette more Never such a blizzard before I've got to get home But, baby, you'll freeze out there Say, lend me a coat? It's up to your knees out there You've really been grand I thrill when you touch my hand But don't you see How can you do this thing to me? There's bound to be talk tomorrow Think of my life-long sorrow At least there will be plenty implied If you got pneumonia and died I really can't stay Get over that hold out Oh baby it's cold outside." They both sing as they dance around on the furniture.

The song ends and Kurt claps for them. "That was really good guys! But what is going on? First the Gap and now this. What is all this?" He asks confused.

"I really wish we could tell you." Nick says to him.

"I wish we could too. Blaine said not to. He told me to give you this note which explaines everything up to this point. Between me and you, I think this will be the best night you have had in a long time." Jeff says to him as he hands Kurt the note. Kurt hugs both of them and walks over to the couch and sits down to read the note.

_My adorable Kurt,_

_I bet by now you are even more confused. The first time we sang our Christmas duet together we were not even dating. You were much better than that girl I had to sing with. I really wished you could have been there with me, but sadly that wasn't possible. The day we sang this was the best day ever. I really realized that day how awesome our voices sounded together. Now it is time for the next stop. You know that bagel shop we use to go to all the time that only me and you knew about? The one that is just around the corner? Well head on over to Rosemary's Bagels for the next adventure._

_Love always,_

_Your handsome friend with benifits _

_Oh great! Who is going to be over here? This was suppose to be our secret. Who did you tell about this place? Now I am just confused and in lots of wonder. But I am really liking this._

Kurt walks down to Rosemary's Bagels and standing outside is Trent and Wes. As soon as they see Kurt start walking up they wave and begin to sing. "You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs. But I look around me and I see it isn't so. Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs. And what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again I love you I love you I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?

Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see, Love doesn't come in a minute, Sometimes it doesn't come at all I only know that when I'm in it It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all." They sing to Kurt.

_Silly Love Songs...really? This was like the third song we sang together. I wonder who will show up and sing Animal to me next. He is having people show up and sing songs that were important stages in our relationship. This is going to be the best adventure I have ever been on. I love him so much!_

"Hey, Trent and Wes!" Kurt says all excited. "I feel like it has been ages since I saw you guys."

"That is because it has been ages." Wes says to him as he giggles.

"How have you been?" Trent asks Kurt.

"I have been great. I have been a little bit confused as to what Blaine has up his sleeve. But other than that I have been great. Could you tell me what is going on or did Blaine make you swear to keep your mouth shut as well?" Kurt asks them.

"He made us swear not to tell, but told us to give you this note." Trent says to him.

"All I can tell you is that you may want to get a bagel here because it will be awhile before you eat anything." Wes informs him.

"Well I guess I will go in here and do that while I read this note. Bye guys."

"Bye!" They both say to him.

Kurt walks into the bagel shop and chooses a plain bagel and some strawberry cream cheese. He sits down with his bagel and the coffee he ordered while he opens the note from Blaine.

_Sweet and loving Kurt,_

_I bet by now you have figured out what I am doing. The thing is you have no clue who is going to show up or where I am going to have you go. So all of that will be a surprise to you. Also I am going to throw some tricks in here as well. Finish up your coffee and bagel and then head back to your car. Make sure that you turn on the cd player. There will be a cd in your car that you are to listen to at certain points on this adventure. I bet you are wondering how I got a cd in your car without you knowing it. Well that is where your dad came in. I had him get your keys this morning and place the cd in your car. Only listen to the songs I tell you to or you will ruin this adventure I am sending you on. I trust that you will listen to me. Listen to tracks one and two as you head to the zoo. Once you get there tell the lady at the gate named Lauren that you are here for a surprise by Blaine and she will lead you to the destination._

_Love,_

_The best thing that has ever happened to you_

_You put a cd in my car without my knowledge?! You really are a sligh one. That also explains why my dad said I would have a good time today. Aslo people who make cds for people are usually more than friends or they are dating. No wonder dad thinks we are more than friends. Now I guess I should head to the zoo. Which really confuses me. Way to what is going to happen when I get to the zoo._

Kurt makes his way back to the car and gets in. He turns the cd player on first thing. As soon as the song starts he begins to laugh and can't stop. You would choose this song. Oh I was so awkward that day. Kurt starts to sing along.


	20. Chapter 20

As he is singing along he thinks back to that day. _Blaine had said we needed to do something sexier after Sue had talked to us at the Lima Bean that day. He decided for us to do animal. Which was crazy. _

_Apparently I didn't do sexy very well. Haha. Man I was so awkward. Good thing I learned since then. _

The second song comes on which is Misery and Kurt sings at the top of his lungs as he continues to head to the zoo. He arrives at the zoo and finds a parking place pretty close to the front gate. He is like three rows from it and this really excites him. He walks up to the ticket booth. "Is Lauren here?" Kurt asks the guy inside the ticket booth.

"I am going to assume that you are Kurt." The guy says to him.

"Yes, I am Kurt! Blaine said that I was supposed to meet a girl here named Lauren and she would know what to do next." He says to the guy.

"Well Lauren wasn't feeling good today and she went home early, but she told me what to do once you got here." The guy said to Kurt. "Oh, by the way my name is Chris."

"Well hi Chris. What are we supposed to do next?" Kurt asks him.

"She said that she was given specific instruction not to tell you. That she was to just lead you to the place. So I guess that is what I will do." Chris says to Kurt.

So they take off walking through the zoo. They stop once they get to the Llamas because it is Chris's favorite animal. Kurt is very amused by them as well. After a few minutes of looking at the Llamas they continue to the place. They arrive at the place. It is the bird house.

"Why are we at the birdhouse?" Kurt asks confused.

"I am not allowed to tell you those details. Just walk in and enjoy." Chris says to him as he turns around and heads back to the ticket booth.

_Ugh! Blaine, whatever could this be? I am so confused about the bird house. I guess I am just really over thinking this one._

Kurt walks in to the bird house and begins to look around. He comes across a really unique bird and he can't stop looking at it. He starts to read about the bird and then realizes the name of the bird and he almost freaks out. The bird was named Pavarotti. He continues to read more about it. The warblers had named it this shortly after it was born and because they liked the bird so much they decided to name the one they had the same thing. This made Kurt tear up.

_Really Blaine?! Now I understand why you brought me in here. You wanted me to see this bird. That is really cute. But it is also really sad. So way to go. I loved that bird a lot. _

As Kurt is deep in thought he hears music start to play. Walking towards him is Luke. Luke smiles at him. Then Luke begins to sing. "Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly All your life, You were only waiting for this moment to arise Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these sunken eyes and learn to see All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free Blackbird fly, blackbird fly Into the light of the dark black night Blackbird fly, blackbird fly Into the light of the dark black night Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly All your life, You were only waiting for this moment to arise You were only waiting for this moment to arisen You were only waiting for this moment to arise."

As Luke sings the songs Kurt gets tears in eyes and is doing his best not to break down and cry. Yet he can't help it. Tears start to stream down his face and they can't seem to stop. Luke finally finishes singing the song and smiles at Kurt.

"Luke! I am so happy to see you! I feel like it has been years." Kurt shouts as he wipes away the tears.

"It really does feel like it has been years." Luke says to him. "How have you been?"

"Me, I have been great. I mean I have no clue what Blaine is planning at the end of all of this, but I am enjoying the adventure so far. When I first got to the bird house I was confused, but after being in here a few minutes it finally hit me." Kurt explains to him.

"Blaine called me Sunday night and ask if I was going to be in town and I told him I would be. Then he asks me if I could do him a favor. I said anything for you. Then when he asked me to do this I jumped on it. I was really excited and I knew how important that song was to the both of you. So I knew I couldn't miss this opportunity." Luke explains to him.

"Well I am glad that you didn't pass up the opportunity. You sounded amazing on that song. "

"I think you sounded better. Blaine asked me to not keep you very long, so I guess I better get on my way. Before I go he told me to give you this note."

"Another note! Of course you would have one to give to me."

Kurt takes the note and tells Luke goodbye. He walks over to the bench that is by Pavarotti and sits down on it. He opens the note and start reading it.

_My sweet Blackbird,_

_Hey! I bet you cried during that song. I knew how special that bird was to you. That moment that day when I was sitting on the arm of the couch and you began to sing was such a moment for me. I realized then that I was in love you. That I had been for some time. I just wasn't admitting it to myself yet. I finally was able to do it that day. You could totally tell by the way I was looking at you. Wes thought it would be a good idea to video that moment and put it on youtube. So I have watched it quite a few times. If you haven't seen it on there, you really should watch it. After that moment was another moment that was even more special to me. It was our first kiss. You tasted so good that day. I really couldn't get enough of you. Then our second kiss was almost better than the first. I mean I had to stand up in order to not fall over on you. Which was then awkward and we finally stopped kissing to get some air. Practicing Candles was really hard that day because I wanted to do was keep kissing you. You were such a great kisser. I was blown away by how great you were. I could go on and on about that day, but I guess I will stop for now. Just know that the feelings I had that day I still have them for you and they are even stronger. I know that seems crazy, but it is true. You are the love of my life Kurt! Now speaking of Candles, walk back out to your car and listen to the next song on the cd. I bet you can guess what it is. Haha. As you listen to this song head towards McKinley and when you get there go outside to the steps out back and enjoy what I have planned for you next!_

_Love always,_

_Your 'We should practice' partner_

So Kurt heads back to his car and gets in it and turns the cd on. Track three begins to play and of course it is Candles. Kurt sings along at the top of his lungs as he heads to McKinley. He arrives at McKinley and parks his car. He walks inside and goes straight to the steps outside. He gets out there and sees a lot of people, but doesn't notice anyone special. It confuses him, so he decides to sit down on the steps and wait for something to happen. A few minutes go by and he hears his name.

"Kurt! Hey, Kurt! Turn around!" The voice shouts.

Kurt turns around and freaks out. "Oh my goodness! EEK!" Mercedes was standing at the top of the stairs.

She waves at Kurt and then tells Brad who is sitting behind the piano to hit it. She starts to sing. "I came across a fallen tree I felt the branches of it looking at me Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin And if you have a minute, why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything So why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know"

As Mercedes sings the song Kurt is taken back to the day Blaine had sang the song to him and he can't help but smile. The smile won't leave his face. That was the day that he returned to McKinley and he told Blaine that he would never say goodbye to him. Which he has held true to this very day. Mercedes finishes the song and runs over to Kurt and grabs him and gives him the tightest hug he has ever received.

"Mercedes, you are going to have to stop or you will have squeezed me to death." Kurt strains to say.

A couple seconds later Mercedes lets go. "Kurt! I have missed you so much!" She says extremely excited.

"I have missed you so freakin much!" He tells her. "How have you been?"

"I have been great. Blaine called me Sunday night and asked if I was going to be in town this weekend and I told him no, but that I was coming in for a couple days. That I would be here Tuesday night and Wednesday night. That I was planning on leaving Thursday morning because I had a class on that evening. He asked me what my plans were for Tuesday night and I told him my plane wouldn't be here until 4pm and I had planned on surprising Kurt and showing up at his house to see him. He told me not to do that. That I could still surprise you, but in a musical way. I told him I was intrigued and to continue on. He told me what he had planned for you and I was excited and I told him I wouldn't miss it for the world. He really is the best boyfriend anyone could ever have. You are very lucky Kurt." She explains to him.

"I know I am. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming into town. I wish I would have known about it sooner. I am supposed to leave at 10 am tomorrow morning. I would have loved to have hung out with you tonight. I have really missed you."

"I have missed you as well. But I promise what Blaine has planned for the rest of your evening will be better than hanging out with silly old me."

"Nothing could be better than hanging out with you. You are my best friend."

"I know I am. I told Blaine the next time we are both in town at the same time that you are all mine. He giggled. I don't think he believed me, but I am completely serious. You are all mine. Tonight is about the plans Blaine has for you. Next time it is all me."

"I like that idea."

"Oh and before I forget, Blaine said to give you this." Mercedes hands Kurt another note.

"Thanks for not forgetting."

"Blaine would have killed me had I of forgot. But I am supposed to be meeting my mom to grab a bite to eat. So I will see you sometime later. Love you!"

"Love you too!" Kurt says as he gives Mercedes a huge hug. Then she heads towards her car and leaves.

Kurt walks over to the steps and sits down. He opens the letter and starts to read it.

_My never saying goodbye buddy,_

_I love you so much! I bet you were really surprised to see Mercedes. I knew she was the perfect one to sing this song to you. I mean she is your best friend, other than me. Haha. But anyways this day was really special because you said you would never say goodbye to me. Which you have held true to this very day. The song talks about going somewhere only we know and I am so glad we have that place. I mean Rosemary's Bagels was are special place. We never told anyone else about it. Which made it all the better. My favorite time to go there was the day you had been back to McKinley for a few days and you had an icky day. Nothing really was going in your favor that day. Lunch sucked, you had a pop quiz, Rachel was extra annoying, Finn was extra clingy with her, Santana was ragging on everyone, and you left your homework in your car and couldn't find it later when you back outside to get it. Your day just wasn't adding up for you. You called me and ask if we go somewhere just me and you. So I took you to this little spot that no one else knew about. We had an amazing day and you felt a billion times better after that. I knew then that Rosemary's Bagels would always be our little spot in this big wide world. Maybe the next time you are in town we could go there. I would seriously love that. Now you need to head to the gym where another surprise will be awaiting you._

_Love always,_

_The fixer of your bad days_

Kurt gets up and heads towards to the gym. He is unsure of what is about to take place. He arrives in the gym and only the cheerleaders are in there. _Umm…What do you have up your sleeve? Are the cheerleaders going to sing to me? That would be weird if it was only them. I really hope you have something else planned. You are just so full of surprises today. But I am loving every minute of this! _

A couple minutes later the doors open to the gym and Unique walks in wearing a beautiful blue ball gown with a crown on top of her head and sparkly silver heals on. She looks stunning. She winks at Kurt as she walks to the middle of the gym. The cheerleaders gather around her and they begin to sing.

_Oh my God, Blaine! I think I am going to cry!_

Unique and the cheerleaders continue to sing. "Friday night and the lights are low Looking out for a place to go Where they play the right music, getting in the swing You come in to look for a king Anybody could be that guy Night is young and the music's high With a bit of rock music, everything is fine You're in the mood for a dance And when you get the chance You are the dancing queen Young and sweet, only seventeen Dancing queen, feel the beat From the tambourine, oh yeah You can dance, you can jive Having the time of your life Ooh see that girl, watch that scene Dig in the dancing queen"

Kurt doesn't realize that he has tears streaming down his face until Unique finishes singing the song and walks over to him. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am okay. Why you ask?"

"You had tears streaming all down your face."

"I hadn't even noticed. But, yeah I am okay. I had been deemed prom queen that night and was so upset. Yet Blaine, who was scared to death to be there that night but did it for me anyways, walked up to me and asked me to dance. It was such a special moment. I had been so upset and then he walked up and asked me to dance and I was so happy that he put his feelings aside and did this special moment for me, for the two of us." Kurt explains with a huge smile on his face.

"Well that explains why Blaine asked me to wear the crown. I told him I would do it because I love wearing crowns and he said that you would explain it to me. That he was completely sure of it. Now that you have I totally get it. Aww! You guys had such a special night that evening. I am glad that I could be part of recreating that moment for you. You are a very special person, Kurt. You are lucky that you have someone as special as Blaine in your life. Don't ever take that for granted."

"Well thank you. That evening was very special for the both of us. I am glad he chose you to sing this song. You did an amazing job!"

"Thank you! Here is a note that he wrote you. He told me to give it to you and that you are to do exactly what it says." Unique tells him and then hands him the note.

Kurt opens the note as Unique walks out of the gym with the cheerleaders following behind.

_My Dancing Queen,_

_I know this was a very hard and very special night for the both of us. I know that I needed to choose someone very unique to sing this song to you and then it hit me. Unique would be perfect. I am sure she was. She was very excited to sing this song to you! I knew that night that I couldn't leave you standing there all by yourself. I was terrified as to what was going to happen, but I knew I had to put my fears aside and make the night special for you. So that is what I did. I put all my feelings aside and asked you to dance. I fell even more in love you that night. You are the love of my life. I couldn't do anything without you. I am really excited for our future. Now I know that I am trying to have you go to a lot of different places, but I had to reuse one place. So head back out to the steps for some dancing._

_Love always,_

_Your brave soul_

_Dancing? Who is going to be dancing? Why the same steps again? Oh Blaine Anderson you really know how to confuse me. _Kurt heads back out the stairs. He is excited when he sees who is out there. _Of course you would choose him to do something that requires dancing. I should have known. Oh Blaine! I love you more and more._


	21. Chapter 21

Kurt walks out the door and as soon as he is near the steps he sees Mike standing in the middle of the stairs.

"Mike!" Kurt screams.

Mike waves and smiles, then begins to sing as the cheerleaders dance around him. "It's not unusual to be loved by anyone It's not unusual to have fun with anyone but when I see you hanging about with anyone It's not unusual to see me cry, oh I wanna' die It's not unusual to go out at any time  
but when I see you out and about it's such a crime if you should ever want to be loved by anyone, It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say you find it happens all the time love will never do what you want it to why can't this crazy love be mine It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone but if I ever find that you've changed at anytime it's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh."

The entire time Mike is singing Kurt is dancing along. Mike finally finishes and Kurt runs up to him and gives him a hug. "I am beyond excited to see you!" Kurt says excitedly.

"It's great to see you too!" Mike says excited. "How have you been?"

"I have been awesome, but how have you been?"

"I have been doing good. I went to a Footloose audition the other day in New York."

"Really? How did that go?"

"It went pretty well. I think I might get the lead part. They said they would be calling us soon. I tried out last Thursday and when my phone rang Sunday I thought it was them. I had got a new phone the other day and hadn't transferred all my contacts so when Blaine called me his number wasn't in my phone yet, and I thought it was them calling me back. It was really good to hear from Blaine. He asked me if I was gonna be in town anytime soon and I told him that I wanted to talk to Tina about some stuff and was thinking about coming in this weekend to do it and he begged me to come in a few days early.

So when I told my mom she was ecstatic. So I flew in today and saw them at the airport when I arrived. They brought me straight here. I am supposed to be meeting them as soon as I get done here to eat supper."

"Well I am glad the audition went well. Please keep me updated on that. Okay?"

"Okay I will. What is your number? I'm not sure if I have it."

"My number is 419-555-0101."

"Thanks. Oh and Blaine told me to you this note. He told me to tell you that even though it is April and the next part won't make sense, to just do it anyways, but I got to go."

Kurt hugs Mike bye and sits down on the steps to read the letter.

_My this is not unusual,_

_Hahah! I couldn't resist writing that part consider you just received another letter. Either way I love you. I figured you would be happy to see Mike. He said he had some stuff to talk to Tina about and that slightly concerns me. She has been so angry this year, but it is prolly rooted with Mike. So I guess it makes sense. But enough about her. This whole year is not unusual to normal couples. Long distance is hard. But with the two of us I thought things would be different. The day I transferred to McKinley was the best day of my life, until the piano burned. That was not fun. I love dancing and singing to you. So that day was no different. You helped me out a lot those first few weeks in Glee club. It was quite a challenge. Finn hated me, which is ironic because he hated you at first too. Then we became friends. Same with you guys. I just want to thank you for making me switch schools. The Warblers will always be my family, but you guys have my heart. I have grown and learned more since being at McKinley than I ever had a Dalton. Oh Kurt, I love you. But you should really get going to the next location. Now look I know it is April, but head to the nearest lake. While on your way listen to the next two songs on the cd._

_Love,_

_The dancer of us two_

Kurt heads to his car knowing he has to trust whatever Blaine has planned next. _His letter makes me think he wishes it wasn't April and that it was Winter. That is interesting. I bet it is time for our Christmas duets. Wonder which one he will start with._ Kurt gets in his car and turns the next track on the cd on. One Hand One Heart comes on and he can't help but smile. He listens to the song with a huge smile on his face the entire time. The next song comes on and it makes him wish Blaine was sitting next to him. All he wants to do is hold his hand and sing to him because that is what they use to do in the car all the time. Perfect was their song. Kurt sings aloud and then stops and pretends it is Blaine rapping and this makes him giggle. The song ends as he arrives at the lake. He finds a spot to park, walks up to the bank, and begins to look out at the lake.

A few minutes go by and then Kurt sees fake snow flying from behind him. The Blonde guy that use to play all the songs in the choir room with the band is working the machine. This confuses Kurt a lot until he hears a girl start singing. It is Santana and Brittney. Santana sings "Oh, the weather outside is frightful But the fire is so delightful And since we've no place to go Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow"

Britt joins her singing "It doesn't show signs of stoppin' And I've bought some corn for poppin' The lights are turned way down low, Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow"

They both sing "When we finally kiss goodnight How I'll hate going out in the storm But if you really hold me tight Then all the way home I'll be warm"

Britt sings "The fire is slowly dying And, my dear, we're still good-byeing"

Santana sings "But as long as you love me so"

They both sing "Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow Oh, the weather outside is frightful But the fire is so delightful And since we've no place to go Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."

They finish singing and Santana tells the Blonde guy after a few more seconds to cut the snow and she hands him a twenty and tells him he can buy her flowers and chocolate with that money and he would need to find his own money to buy dinner at Breadstix tonight at 8pm sharp and he walks away while nodding his head and promising to be there.

Kurt hugs both of them and asks Santana "What was that about?"

"Oh Blaine asks me and Britt to come and sing this song and he said for me to make it magical. That he wanted a snow machine, but needed someone to run it and I told me to not worry that I would find someone. So I went to McKinley the other day to pick Britt up so we could practice and I ran into the Blonde guy and asked him to do it and he said no. So I got angry and told him I would give him twenty dollars and then he said it only works if I get to take you to Breadstix. So I told him I demand flowers and chocolate on the first date and he said fine, but he was buying it with the twenty I give him. I told him whatever just to not be late to run the snow machine or I would spread a rumor that he had a secret porn stash in his locker and he gives it out to the freshman for pot. So he agreed to do this." Santana explains to him.

"Wow! That is kinda harsh, but so like you. Anyways how have you guys been?" Kurt asks them.

"I have been great." Britt tells him. "I am still trying to decide about going to MIT. They really want me."

"That is shocking and confusing at the same time." Kurt says awkwardly.

"So Blaine asked us to do this duet because he knew we would sound the best one it." Santana tells him.

"I thought it was because you were still in love with me." Britt says.

"Britt, this is not about us. This is about making this night magical for Kurt." Santana says while glaring at her.

"So it has been great to see you guys. I have really missed you." Kurt says in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yes it was great to see you too." Britt says and gives him another hug.

Santana reaches into her bra and pulls out a letter. "Blaine told me to give this to you. He said he explains everything in this note."

"Really?!" Kurt says excited.

"No, not really." Santana laughs. "But come on Britt we need to go."

Kurt gives them both one last hug and takes the note and walks over to the bank of the river and sits down to read it.

_My snowflake,_

_I love you. This was our first Christmas together. The first of many if you do recall. I loved that Artie chose us to host the party thing. Making that with you was the best thing ever. You looked so handsome in black in white. Sorry that I had to use fake snow and a snow machine. I just still hope it was magical for you. I hope Santana was able to find someone to do it. I bet she had to bribe them with something. That would be Santana. Look I know you love to shop so why don't you head over to the mall. The next part of the journey awaits you there. Don't listen to the cd. Listen to the radio this time. _

_Love,_

_Your snow angel_

Kurt heads over to his car, gets in and heads to the mall. Thankfully it is only 8 minutes from where he is at now. Kurt arrives at the mall and pulls into the parking garage and luckily finds a spot pretty easy near the back. He gets out of his car and sees someone that looks familiar walking in the garage. The person turns around and it looks like Ryder.

"Ryder? Is that you?" Kurt asks still not sure.

"Yeah. It's me." Ryder says back.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asks.

Then all of a sudden the music changes and Ryder begins to sing. "I took my baby to the doctor With a fever but nothing he found By the time this hit the street They said she had a breakdown! Someone's always trying, to start my baby crying Talkin', squealin', lyin' Sayin' You just wanna be startin' somethin' I said you wanna be startin' somethin' But you got to be startin' somethin' I said you wanna be startin' somethin' But you got to be startin' somethin' Too high to get over You're too low to get under You're stuck in the middle And the pain is thunder Too high to get over You're too low to get under You're stuck in the middle And the pain is thunder."

Ryder finishes singing and walks over to Kurt and gives him a hug. "It's really good to see you."

"Same here." Kurt says.

"Blaine called me Sunday night and asked me if I could do him a favor for you. I told him anything involving the two of you has to be perfect so of course I am up for whatever it is. At first he asked me about a leather jumpsuit and I was like what? I was so confused. Then he said he was joking and I felt relieved. "

"Oh the leather jumpsuit. I wore that when we did this song the first time. It was awesome and priceless. "

"Well Blaine told me to give you a letter and said for you to be ready for your mall adventure. I guess I am going to go. I am meeting Jake and Marley for a bite to eat at this new place and I have to go, but it was great to see you ."

"Yeah it was good to see you too." Kurt hugs Ryder and he leaves. Kurt walks over to his car and leans on the back of it has he opens Blaine's letter.

_My leather jumpsuit buddy,_

_Oh shit! That sounded sexual. I didn't mean for it too. Oh God! I suck. Oh shit. I better stop talking now. Okay enough of that. I just remember the day we did this song and you wore that outfit and it looked so sexy, yet so funny at the same time. I miss doing performances with you in the hallways. That was always so much fun. Man, Michael week was the best thing ever. Now don't get mad at me for the next surprise. I promise it is safe. I made sure of it. Just walk to the end of the parking garage and wait._

_Love,_

_The one you are trusting_

_Blaine?! What makes you think I won't like it?_

Just about that time Sebastian and John walk up. _You're right I can't stand him. I know he said all is good, but I don't think I will ever be able to trust him. He smells like Craigslist. _

"Hey Kurt!" Sebastian says all excited.

"Hey." Kurt says back completely annoyed. "Why are you here?"

"Well, Blaine called me and asked if I would come do this and I was a bit hesitant at first, then after him finally convincing me I agreed. I told him I was bringing John with me and he said perfect."

"He figured Sebastian was the only one who could do this song justice." John informed Kurt. "Do you want us to go ahead and sing it or just give you the note?"

"Well Blaine said for me to trust him, so I guess you can go ahead and sing at me." Kurt says while still annoyed that he has to sit through this.

Sebastian begins to sing. "I'm giving you On the count of three To show your stuff Or let it be I'm telling you Just watch your mouth I know your game What you're about"

John joins in and sings "Well they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true But my friend you have seen nothin' Just wait 'till I get through"

They both sing "Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on (Bad bad - really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it (Bad bad - really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know (Bad bad - really, really bad) And the whole world has to answer right now Just to tell you once again, Who's bad?"

Sebastian sings "The word is out You're doin' wrong Gonna lock you up Before too long"

John sings "Your lyin' eyes Gonna tell you right So listen up Don't make a fight, Your talk is cheap You're not a man You're throwin' stones To hide your hands."

They both sing "Well they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true But my friend you have seen nothin' Just wait 'till I get through."

They finish singing and Kurt is giggling. "Oh my good ness that was perfect. Blaine really knows what he is doing by the people he picks to sing these songs."

"Yeah he really must." John says.

"I guess so." Sebastian says not really caring.

"Well here is the note. Hope you have fun. We gotta go bye." John says to him as he hands him the note.

Kurt waves bye at both of them and then heads to the mall. He sits down on a bench outside and opens the letter.

_My Bad Boy,_

_Haha. You wish you were bad. We both know that isn't true. You are my dirty boy. Oh shit! There I go talking sexual again. I just really miss you Kurt. I really do. But anyways, I chose Sebastian to sing that song because he was aiming for you. I jumped in the way and then had my eye get hurt. I just couldn't bear to see you get slushied again or to even hear about it. I know it has to suck and you don't deserve that. So I jumped in front of it and looking back on it all now I would do it again just for you. I know how much you love shoes. So head on over to Max's Shoes to be surprised yet again._

_Love,_

_Your Slushy Jumping In Front Of To Save Your Life Hero_

Kurt can't help but blush as he sits there and remembers that day. It was awful and he felt so bad for Blaine. Yet he knew all Blaine was trying to do was protect him. Kurt gets up and puts the letter in his bag along with the rest of them and heads on over to Max's Shoes. Once he arrives at Max's Shoes he walks inside and sees someone dressed in green standing in the back of the store. Kurt runs to the back of the store quickly.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Kurt says excited and confused. "I mean I know you are here because of Blaine and blah blah blah, but I can't believe you are actually here." Kurt says all excited and in complete shock.

"Well you best believe that I am really here. We magical people can do anything."


	22. Chapter 22

"Hahaha! Oh Rory, that was a good one."

"I'm glad you caught that." Rory chuckled. "Well I guess I better do what Blaine asked me here to do."

"Okay! Go ahead!"

Rory clears his throat and begins to sing. "Ben, the two of us need look no more We both found what we were looking for With a friend to call my own I'll never be alone And you, my friend will see You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me Ben, you're always running here and there Here and there You feel you're not wanted anywhere Anywhere If you ever look behind And don't like what you find There's something you should know You've got a place to go You've got a place to go I used to say "I" and "me" Now it's "us", now it's "we" I used to say "I" and "me" Now it's "us", now it's "we""

Kurt can't help but get tears in his eyes. "Rory that was beautiful!"

"Thanks, Kurt!"

"How long are in town for?"

"I am here for a week! My mom's sister lives about 45 minutes from here and since I am break from school right now she asked me if I would like to come and see her and stay for a week. I told her yes that I would love that. So once I got back to Ohio I called and asked him if I could come to the school and see everyone and he said of course. So I will be at McKinley tomorrow. Blaine heard from that was coming into town on Monday and he called me and said he needed a favor. I told him that I would love to help him. So that is how I ended up here singing for you."

"I am so glad you did. I am so glad that you are in town. Tonight is my last night. My plane leaves at ten am tomorrow. But maybe you, me, and Blaine could get breakfast tomorrow morning. It would have to be super early though because Blaine has school. So maybe we could meet at Ihop at like 6:30. How does that sound?"

"That sounds lovely! Oh and before I forget here is a letter to you from Blaine! I hope you enjoy what all he has planned for you."

"Did he tell you everything?"

"Not in detail, but he told me what he had planned! You are going to love it!"

"I sure hope so!"

'Well I should let you read the letter. See you for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"See you!" Kurt gives Rory a hug bye and walks out to a bench and sits down to open the letter and read it.

_My lovely best friend,_

_I love you so much, Kurt! How surprised were you to see Rory? My guess is you were speechless. I knew Rory would perfect to sing this and when I found out he was going to be in town I freaked out a little bit! I even bought him some peanut butter. Haha. The night you showed up at my house to sing this was so special. You had just received your letter from Nyada! I was recovering from a slushie to the eye. You were so lovely that night and looked so beautiful! I was so glad that you, Rachel, and Finn had made it to see me. That was a great surprise. I was sad I missed seeing Ricky Martin when he showed up, but I had to take care of my eye or I would have to be a pirate for the rest of my life. As sexy as that is, I wanted to be able to see you with both of my eyes! So now you need to head to the food court. You are probably going to want to eat something because we may not be eating at all tonight. So I hope that doesn't upset you._

_Love,_

_Your slushie hero_

_What?! I thought we were going to eat tonight. You always seem to be changing your mind. I'm not mad. I just wish I didn't have my mouth set on Breadstix. Oh well. Off to the food court I must go. _

Kurt puts his letter into the bag and heads to the food court. When he gets there he can't decide what to eat. He didn't even realize how hungry he was until his stomach begins to growl. He looks around and notices a few places that sound okay. There is a Subway, Chick-fil-a, Chipotle, Panda Express, and a pizza place. Since he can't eat Breadstix he decides to go with the next best option and chose Chipotle. He gets his food and walks over to a table to sit down and eat. A few minutes into eating Kitty walks up to his table and sits down before Kurt can even say anything.

"Hey, Kurt!" Kitty says all excited.

"Hey, Kitty!" Kurt says back in the same tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I am here because someone has to sing Love Shack." She says in a smart ass tone. Then she gets up and yells at some guy that Kurt has no clue where is stationed and music starts. Kitty begins to sing and dance around "The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby Love shack baby Love shack, that's where it's at Love shack, that's where it's at Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' Wearin' next to nothing, 'cause it's hot as an oven The whole shack shimmies When everybody's movin' around And around and around and around Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby Folks linin' up outside just to get down Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby Funky little shack, funky little shack Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale And it's about to set sail I got me a car, it seats about 20 So come on and bring your jukebox money The love shack is a little old place little old placeWhere we can get together Love shack, baby A love shack, baby oh oh Love shack, baby, love shack oh oh Love shack, baby, love shack Love shack, baby, love Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby Knock a little louder Sugar Bang bang bang,on the door, baby I can't hear you Bang, bang On the door, baby Bang, bang On the door Bang, bang On the door, baby Bang, bang You're WHAT? Tiiiiiiiiin roof!, RUSTED. Love shack! Love shack, baby, love shack yeah"

"Hahah! Oh that was awesome! I remember that night like it was yesterday! I didn't Blaine was going to make it and then he showed up last minute and we sang that song along with everyone else!" Kurt tells her.

"I know! Blaine explained it to me when he called me Sunday night." She says in a snarky tone.

"Why did you agree to do this if you seem like you hate it?"

"I did it for Blaine! I guess for you as well. That song brings up alloy of old memories with an ex. I was tired of seeing Blaine so miserable this year so I figured if this would make him happy I would do it!"

"Well I am glad that you did."

"Oh and I have to go because I am meeting someone for dinner, but here is a letter from Blaine to you."

Kurt tells Kitty bye and opens up the letter.

_My lover,_

_That night was really special for us. You made me feel so loved. I love surprising you. Which I am sure you can tell! But anyways you made me so happy that night. We got to spend Valentine's Day together when you weren't even sure if we would. I loved how we ended up at my house after that night. We made it a Valentine's Day to never forget. I loved you so much that night. I love you even more now. So don't go anywhere and finish your dinner because another surprise is awaiting you._

_Love,_

_Your Love Shack mate_

Kurt only had a few bites left of his food and he finished eating it just as he heard music start to play. He didn't see anyone yet and was wondering if the guy had started playing it too soon. Then a couple seconds later he sees her. She comes towards him with lots of attitude that only she could bring as she sings "Friday night you and your boys went out to eat Then they hung out But you came home around three, yes you did If six of y'all went out Then four of you were really cheap 'Cause only two of you had dinner I found your credit card receipt It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Pack your bags, up and leave Don't you dare come running back to me It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Close the door behind you Leave your key I'd rather be alone Than unhappy Uh uh uh yeah uh I'll pack your bags So you can leave town for a week, yes I am The phone rings And then you look at me You said it was one of your friends Down on 54th Street, boy So why did 2-1-3 Show up on your caller ID? It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Pack your bags, up and leave Don't you dare come running back to me It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Close the door behind you Leave your key I'd rather be alone Than unhappy"

Kurt can't help but giggle off and on throughout the entire song because no one could have more attitude singing this than her. The song finally ends and Kurt jumps out of his chair and runs over and gives her a huge hug! "Lauren!" Kurt screams as he grabs her and hugs her tightly.

"Kurt!" She screams back at him.

"I am so freakin happy to see you!" He continues to shout.

"I am so freakin happy to see you!" She shouts back.

They walk over to the table and sit down. "So Blaine chose the only person who has enough attitude to sing that song. He did a good job picking you." Kurt says to her.

"Well thank you! Blaine called me Sunday night and ask me if I would bring my attitude with a song. I thought it was gonna be something for New Directions and when he told me what it was I freaked out. I was like duh of course I would do this for you. Anything to get my favorite couple back together. He was glad I agreed and so yeah here I am."

"Well I am so glad you agreed to this. You really need to come visit me in New York sometime. Maybe one weekend when you are free you can up and see me?"

"I would love that. I am actually free all next week because it is spring break. Maybe I could come up and see you for a couple days during that week?"

"That would be awesome. Blaine is planning on spending the entire week with me. So the three of us could hang out and explore the city! What do say about that?"

"I love that Idea. Maybe I could in on Friday morning and leave sometime Sunday! I could do it as the last of my spring break. I mean if that is okay with you?"

"That would work out perfectly!" Kurt shouts in excitement! "Oh I can't wait!"

"Me either. Before I forget Blaine said to give you this note! Well I have to go, but I'll see you next weekend!"

"See you gorgeous!" Kurt hugs her bye and they agree to make more solid plans closer to time. Kurt sits back down at the table and opens the note.

_My sweet Kurt,_

_I hope you enjoyed that! I knew Lauren would be the perfect person to sing that song. I bet you were super excited to see her. Well anyways I know that was a tough song and a tough moment we went through, so that is why I chose her to sing it. This way she could lighten the mood. I was mad at you that day. Well not mad, just hurt. I mean I didn't understand it. But I do now. Oh what a hypocrite I am. Sometimes I really suck. But enough about that. I love you and can't wait for you to see what else is up my sleeve. So once again stay put!_

_Love,_

_Your surprise maker_

_That really was a bad day. But I am glad that is all over with now! Wonder what you have for me next! _

Another couple minutes go by and Kurt hears the music start just as Emma walks around the corner into the food court. She beings to sing "Share my life, take me for what I am 'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you Take my love, I'll never ask for too much Just all that you are and everything that you do. I don't really need to look very much further I don't want to have to go where you don't follow I won't hold it back again, this passion inside I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide Don't make me close one more door I don't wanna hurt anymore Stay in my arms if you dare Or must I imagine you there Don't walk away from me I have nothing, nothing, nothing If I don't have you, you, you, you, you You see through, right to the heart of me You break down my walls with the strength of your love I never knew love like I've known it with you Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to I don't really need to look very much further I don't want to have to go where you don't follow I won't hold it back again, this passion inside I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide Your love I'll remember forever"

As she sings Kurt has tears rolling down his eyes. He knows he couldn't do anything without Blaine in his life. Emma finishes the song and Kurt claps for her. "You did fantastic!" Kurt tells her all excited.

"Really? I was so nervous." She explains to him.

"Why were you nervous? You did awesome!"

"Thank you! I just wasn't sure how I would sound and stuff. I am glad it turned out okay. I mean I had told Blaine no when he first ask me to sing, but after a few minutes of him begging and giving me the puppy dog eyes in my office Monday morning I couldn't resist and said yes."

"Those eyes are so tempting and so hard to say no too. I am glad you agreed to come and sing because you were wonderful!" Kurt tells her all happy.

"Well I am glad I sounded good on it! But I have to meet Will in a few minutes so I need to go. Here is a letter from Blaine. Enjoy!" She says as she rushes off.

Kurt sits back down at the table again and opens the letter.

_My I couldn't live without you boy,_

_The day you sang me this song as an apology it was all I could do not to cry! You sounded beautiful on it. I knew you were truly sorry for what you had done. You mean the world to me, Kurt. I would never want to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you. I really didn't. You were and are my rock. Without you my life would be nothing. I would be nothing without you. Nothing makes me more happy than spending time with you. You truly are my soul mate and lover for life. Head to the music store. You see understand once you get there._

_Love,_

_Your soul mate_

Kurt throws away his tray and heads down the music store to see what Blaine has in store for him there. When he arrives there is music playing. The song is Your love is my love and it makes Kurt smile and giggle. He walks over to the Broadway music section and starts looking through the cds because if he is going to be in there then he must do something to entertain himself. A couple seconds later he comes across a Wicked cd and realizes there is a note taped to it. He pulls it off and opens it up.

_Go over to the place where the headphones are and put them on. Skip to track six and just listen. _

The note doesn't say anything else at all. The hand writing is obviously Blaine's though. _He knew I would get bored and go look through the Broadway music and he knew Wicked would stop in me tracks. That little shit! Oh my God! Wonder what song is going to play._

Kurt walks over to the headphones, puts them on, and skips to track six. He starts laughing as soon as the song begins to play. Then he stops because he realizes that is him singing and it shocks him. _This is me singing The Boy Next Door. That little shit! How did he get this? How did he get this here? Oh he is a sneaky one. _

The song ends and there is a message at the end of the song. It is Blaine talking. "So there is no note other than one that told you come and listen to this. I bet you are shocked. Man, I would have loved to see your face when you realized that was actually you singing. I bet that was priceless. Yes, I am a sneaky little shit aren't I? haha! Anyways, I know you prolly want this recording so just go and ask the guy for the cd. Tell him Blaine said you could have it. Oh and now you should head to the middle of the mall. There is another surprise awaiting you there! I love you!"

Kurt does what he does best and listens to Blaine and goes and gets the cd from the guy and then heads to the middle of the mall for another surprise. He walks to the middle of the mall and doesn't see anyone. Then all of a sudden he hears someone shouting. "Hey Porcelain! Hey! Over here Porcelain!"

Immediately he realizes it is Sue. He turns and notices Sue across the way. He walks a little bit closer. Unsure of what Sue is going to do because she can be so predictable he doesn't come to close to her. Then she starts to sing "Lalalala The smell of your skin lingers on me now You're probably on your flight back to your home town I need some shelter of my own protection, baby To be with myself and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to do with you It's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be a big girl now And big girls don't cry Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they? And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to with you It's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be a big girl now And big girls don't cry"

"That was really good." Kurt says when the song finishes.

"You seem surprised." Sue says to him.

"Because I am. I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you Porcelain!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really! You are dating my most handsome, Young Burt Reynolds, cheerleader. How could I hate you?"

"For your information we are not dating and I heard what you did with that sign earlier this year. It wasn't completely true and it was rude."

"Oh my God! Can we just forget about the sign? It was a joke. I love Blaine, not all the time, but he is so handsome I feel as if not loving him is against the law. We all know how I am about rules. "

"Yes we do!"

"So I don't get why he is dating you, but I like to see him miserable unless it comes to you. He becomes a whiney little depressed child who has just had candy stolen from them. It is really obnoxious and annoying. So I thought that if I could help get the two of you back together and shut his whiney little ass up then I was all for it. So that is why I am here."

"Well I didn't ask why you were here, but I am glad to know, I guess."

"Oh and I have to go because I am meeting an ex lover to discuss the money he owes me for last weeks meeting, so I have to run, but here is a note from the non-flamboyant you are apparently not dating yet!"

Kurt takes the note, tells Sue bye, and sits down on the bench to read it.

_Oh me oh my prom lover,_

_Haha! I hope Sue wasn't too mean. She agreed to do this to get me to stop whining which I wasn't aware I was doing in the first place, but whatever. So we sang this song right before prom. Neither of us were going to go. So Rachel came up with an anti-prom and it sucked. I was seriously bored out of my mind in that hotel room with everyone. I mean I had ideas of things to do with you, but everyone was there. I mean I wanted to take you and kiss you and mess around with you and then have…Oh God! Shit! I am talking dirty again! Sorry! I just love you so much! Well now head to Brooks Brothers vest section for the next surprise!_

_Love,_

_Your prom hunk_

_I love when he talks dirty! The vest section? I bet is involved in this._ Kurt heads to Brooks Brothers and goes straight to the vest section. Where he indeed sees standing a rack of vest.

Mr. Schue nods and the music begins to play as he sings "Watching every motion In my foolish lovers game On this endless ocean Finally lovers know no shame Turning and returning To some secret place inside Watching in slow motion As you turn around and say Take my breath away Take my breath away Watching I keep waiting Still anticipating love Never hesitating To become the fated ones Turning and returning To some secret place to cry Watching in slow motion As you turn to me and say My love Take my breath away Through the hourglass I saw you In time you slipped away When the mirror crashed I called you And turned to hear you say If only for today I am unafraid Take my breath away Take my breath away."

finishes singing and Kurt dries he eyes. "Mr. Schue that was beautiful!"

"Thank you!" He says as he gives Kurt a hug. "Blaine really loves you, Kurt. I mean he really loves you. When he called me I was crying. He explained everything to me. He told me I was the only one besides a couple other people that knew everything that was going to happen. Then he made me swear to keep it a secret. I told him I would never spoil anything. Just remember that he really cares for you and would do anything to have you back in his life again."

"Thank you, . That means a lot coming from you. I am back in his life though."

"But just as his friend, right?"

"Well I mean yes. Well technically yes. But we both know that we are more than that. I mean I guess we are friends with benefits, but I don't like calling it that because we mean more to each other than that. So we are more than friends, but not yet boyfriends. I guess that is what you can say about us." Kurt explains as he blushes and his heart gets all warm.

"You guys are so in love." Mr. Schue says as he shakes his head. "Blaine said to give you this and to give you a hug and tell you that he really loves you."

Kurt takes the note and hugs Mr. Schue as he wipes the couple tears off his face that had somehow leaked their way out of his eyes. He opens the note while leaning against a wall near the rack of vest.

_My you take my breath away,_

_I thought Mr. Schue was the only person who would make any sense to have sing that song to you. I was so worried when you saw my hair all big and busy that you were gonna hate it. I was so nervous to have it that way on the first place I didn't like it at all. I mean it looks ridiculous. Then you said you loved your bushy hair boyfriend and I was like well if he likes it then I better just embrace it and I put on a brave face and decided to leave it. I did that all for you. I mean you really liked them. So much so you have tried to convince me to wear it like that a few other times. You only succeed twice and they were both when we were just staying inside all day. I just look better with the gel and I feel more comfortable with it. I feel more put together. Anyways, that night after prom was so special. Good thing my parents were out of town and we had the house to ourselves. We had a lot of fun. More fun than I was aware was going to be happening. Then the morning after you had to borrow my clothes and luckily I had the mustard yellow pants at my house. You put those on and a shirt from my closet and then went to eat lunch with your dad. Oh man you were lucky you didn't go in there looking like prom the morning after. That would have been awkward. Even though I am sure your dad already knew what went down. Anyways, I could talk about that night forever, but you need to get going. Head outside the door near the parking garage and be ready to be surprised! _

_Love,_

_Your bushy haired boyfriend_

Kurt can't help but smile and cry as he reads the letter from Blaine. _That night was so special for us. I can't wait to see what you have planned. I think this has been my favorite letter so far. You just seem to keep getting more and more in love with me as we go. This has been the best night of my life so far and I haven't even seen you yet. Oh man! Well I guess I better head outside._

Kurt steps out the door and sees a mohawk and begins to freak out!


	23. Chapter 23

"Holy shit, Puck!" Kurt screams. The lady walking in with the two children gives Kurt a look that could kill, but he could care less because the guy that made in go to Dalton in the first place is actually here right now.

"Well hey to you too!" Puck shouts back. He was carrying a guitar and smiling. He strummed the guitar and the music began. Puck began to sing "I remember every little thing As if it happened only yesterday Parking by the lake And there was not another car in sight And I never had a girl Looking any better than you did And all the kids at school They were wishing they were me that night And now our bodies are oh so close and tight It never felt so good, it never felt so right And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife C'mon, hold tight C'mon, hold tight Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night I can see paradise by the dashboard light Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night deep dark night In the deep dark night Paradise by The dashboard light We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Stop right there! I gotta know right now Before we go any further Do you love me Will you love me forever Do you need me Will you never leave me Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life Will you take me away And will you make me your wife."

"Puck! That was awesome! I have missed you so much! How are you doing?"

"Well I'm getting the ladies and making sure Finn stays up with his school work. So I would say pretty good. I mean I cleaned a couple pools the other day and it was so hot."

"Well I'm glad to hear that your pool business is still working out for you."

"It's working out real well."

"Well I am glad to hear that."

"Oh hey…umm.. Blaine said to give this to you." Puck pulls out a note and hands it to Kurt. "I mean I was surprised to hear from him Sunday night, but he thanked me for making you go to Dalton that day. I feel like had I of never gotten mad at you that you would have never met him. So I told him singing to you was the least I could do."

"You were so irritated at me that day. But I am forever thankful you suggested for me to check them out!"

"I know you are. But I need to get going I have a date with a lady who was third runner up as the hottest girl in American two years ago. But I hope you have a fun night."

"Thanks!" Kurt hugs puck and then opens the note.

_My lover,_

_I love you. You are so adorable and I seriously can't wait until we are holding each other in our arms again. Your warm skin pressed up against mine. Our bodies touching. The smell of you. The look in your eyes. The taste of your lips. Your fingers running through my gelled hair. Your perfect body. Our tongues touching each other's throats. Oh shit! I need to snap out of it! Anyways…I hope you enjoyed Puck singing to you. I am sure he was a great surprise. When I called him he was like well since I am the reason you two met in the first place then I guess I am obligated to do this. I laughed at him, but knew he was right. He is one of my favorite people from New Directions because of this. Well I could keep talking, but all I am thinking about is how bad I want to jump your bones. So I guess I will stop. But you are to get in your car and turn the cd on. Listen to the next three tracks as you head on over to The Lima Bean._

_Love,_

_The boy who wants you now_

_Shit! Blaine, now you have me blushing. I am now only thinking dirty thoughts. Oh God! I want him in me so bad. Shit! Just listen to the songs and head to The Lima Bean._

Kurt gets into his car and heads out of the parking garage as the first song begins to play. It is I'll Remember. Tears stream down Kurt's face. Shit! That was so sad. That was my song of to everyone. That was mw telling them that I would remember them no matter what. That I would remember this school and all the times we shared in that choir room. Oh God! I miss everyone! The next song comes on the cd and it's You Get What You Give. Well double whammy Blaine! Shit! That was so sad. It was all I could do not to cry. We told everyone to always remember they had the music in them. Dear God! I can't stop crying. The next song on the cd starts and it's In My Life.

"Dammit! Shit!" Kurt shouts out loud in his car as tears burst out of his eyes. Those are most depressing songs you could have chosen to put on this cd. Thank God I am finally at The Lima Bean. Hopefully things will more uplifting.

Kurt walks into the door of The Lima Bean where he is greeted by his dad with a coffee. "Dad what are you doing here?"

"Well, Anderson stopped by my work Monday afternoon and wanted me to help him with something. I told him anything to see the two of you smiling again and a real smile. So here I am."

"Well I am glad you are here. But I am still confused as to why you are here."

Then Burt screams hit it and Kurt's jaw falls to the floor. Burt begins to sing "So this is what you meant When you said that you were spent, And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit Right to the top Don't look back Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town Cause after all, This city never sleeps at night It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand I'm never changing who I am So this is where you fell And I am left to sell The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell Right to the top Don't look back

Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town Cause after all, This city never sleeps at night It's time to begin,

Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand I'm never changing who I am"

As Burt finishes singing Kurt has tears in his eyes. "Dad! That was beautiful. YOu are seriously the best dad in the entire world. Thank you."

"Aww, Kurt! I couldn't have ask for a better son. I love you so much. This song is exactly what you needed to do. It was time for you to get out of here. Thanks to Blaine you finally did it. You made all your dreams come true. When he ask me to do this I knew I had to do it. I love you guys so much. I hate that the two of you have had such a rough time. When two people love each other as much as you two do then I know everything is going to work out. It has too."

"Dad! I love you so much." Kurt says while tears streams down his face as he steps forward and gives his dad a hug.

"This is a letter from Blaine to you. He said for you take a seat a table and to read it. That he loves you so much."

"Thanks Dad." Kurt says as he hugs his dad one more time and takes the note and sists down at their old table.

_My It Was Time,_

_I hated having to let you go, but keeping you here was not good for you. As much as I wanted to be around you everyday, I knew you needed to leave. Rachel was really needing you. Even though she would never admit to it. So you leaving and going to New York was the best thing for you. Even though it killed both me and your Dad. But while you were gone we actually got really close. I have spent alot of time at your house. I know that sounds weird, but Finn and I have gotten alot closer too. Your dad has me over for supper at least once a week and during football season I was over there alot. I would say we have some really great bonding times. I am very glad because even though me and my dad are close, I still think he wishes I was straight. He loves me and all and he supports whatever I want to do, but sometimes I just get this feelings that he wishes I was more like Cooper. But enough of that. It was your time to go and be the person you are today. You did alot of growing up while gone to New York. You have been stretched alot. I mean having to live with both Rachel and Santana has to be interesting. I love you so much Kurt! I just wanted you to see that your dad really loves you too. I mean he sang you a song in a coffee shop in front of other people. I would say you have helped him grow alot sit tight because this surprise is going to shock you a little bit._

_Love,_

_The One Who Made You Go_

Kurt's heart swelled with pride. He was more in love with Blaine now than ever. His dad meant the world to him and knowing how much time Blaine was spending with him meant alot.

"Hey! Do you know Schwimmer?" A lady's voice says behind Kurt.

Kurt turns around unsure if the voice is speaking to him or not so he turns back around.

The lady again says "Hey you...yeah you sitting there all alone..I asked you a question!"

Kurt turns back around. "Oh My God! Cassandra July?! What are you doing here?"

"Answer my question first!" She demands. "Do you know Schwimmer?"

"Well I don't personally know him." Kurt chuckles.

"Haha...Good one! Have you seen her lately?"

"Not this week. But I will be home tomorrow night. Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering if she got the part."

"She hasn't said anything about it yet, so I am going to assume that means she hasn't heard anything."

"Fair enough! Well I guess I better get started. Hit it boys!"

Kurt turns to look to see who she is talking to, but he doesn't see anyone. This confuses him because the music immediately started when she said that.

"I know what you're doing, I see it all to clear I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears You really had me going, wishing on a star But the black holes that surround you are heavier by far I believed in your confusion, you were so completely torn Well it must have been that yesterday was the day that I was born There's not much to examine, there's nothing left to hide You really can't be serious if you have to ask me why I say good-bye Cause I am barely breathing And I can't find the air I don't know who I'm kidding Imagining you care And I could stand here waiting A fool for another day But I don't suppose it's worth the price, it's worth the price The price that I would pay Everyone keeps asking, what's it all about? I used to be so certain and I can't figure out What is this attraction? I only feel the pain There's nothing left to reason and only you to blame Will it ever change? Cause I am barely breathing And I can't find the air don't know who 'm kidding Imagining you care And Icould stand here waiting A fool for another day But I don't suppose it's worth the price, it's worth the price The price that I would pay But I'm thinking it over anywayI'm thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah"

She finishes singing and Kurt is a sobbing mess. "You okay?"

"No I am not okay! That song hurts really bad!" Kurt shouts at her.

"Well don't yell at me! Your friend called and ask me to do a favor and I told him I was never coming back to Lima because the one time I was here I had a bad experience at Breadstix, but he wouldn't stop begging and the next day he sent me a picture of himself with this adorable puppy dog eyes and it really pissed me off. I told him there was no way I was going to do this. Then he had Schwimmer lay the guilt trip on me. He sent me another picture of those stupid eyes and there is no way in hell you can resist them so here I am."

"Well I am glad you are here. I'm sure rachel would die if she knew you were in town."

"We had lunch together today with that Frankenteen boy of hers."

"With Finn!"

"Yeah him! He was really sweet."

"Yeah he is really sweet."

"Well I have to go because my plan leaves at 10pm, but this is a note for you."

"Well thanks for doing this. Bye!"

"Bye!" She says and heads out the door.

_My sobbing mess,_

_I assume that is what you are. I know this song was the worst to include in this, but I had too. Well I mean it did explain how we were both feeling at the time. We felt as if neither of us was really there for the other one. Either way that is the past and I want to focus on us now. I love you Kurt. I am sorry for screwing this up. I just thought you were movingon with your life and I was stuck here. But as soon as I messed up I knew it was wrong. I knew you were meant for me. I knew before that, but I felt like we were losing each other. But now I have you back...well sorta. Either way I love you! So don't be sad anymore. The next one my bring some tears, but just think of the time before and all will be okay._

_Love,_

_The One You Are Currently Hating Because Of Song Choice_

_Oh wow! Deep breath it will all be okay. I was in love with him and knew we would be together for ever the moment he kissed me, but it took him a little while longer. Either way he knows it now so all is good! Wonder who will show up next!_

"Hey you!" A guy shouts from behind Kurt.

Kurt turns around and his jaw hits the floor!

"Yes you over there. The one I am pointing at and shouting at really loudly without making eye contact at!" Cooper yells.

"Cooper! I am so happy to see you!"

"I am not sure about that! You didn't point at me!" He says as he laughs. "No, but seriously!"

Kurt says it again and points this time and Cooper can't stop laughing.

"No wonder Blaine loves you! You are so funny!" Cooper chuckles.

"Thanks!" Kurt says as he blushes. He is still a bit star struck by the man, even though he isn't sure why. This is there third to meet. He should be over that by now, but the fanboy inside of him won't stop.

Cooper walks up to the piano in the corner of the shop and sits down. "Kurt take a seat and prepare to listen. Blaine said no crying. So here goes nothing!" Cooper clears his throat and takes a sip of water and begins to sing "Before you met me was alright but things ere kinda heavy

You brought me to life ow every February ou'll be my Valentine, Valentine et's go all the way tonight o regrets, just love e can dance, until we die You and I, will be young forever ou make me feel ike I'm livin' a eenage dream he way you turn me on can't sleep et's run away an on't ever look backDon't ever look backMy heart stopsWhen you look at meJust one touchNow baby I believeThis is realSo take a chance andDon't ever look backDon't ever look backWe drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beachGot a motel andBuilt a fort out of sheetsI finally found youMy missing puzzle piece'm completeLet's go all the way tonightNo regrets, just loveWe can dance, until we dieYou and I, will be young foreverCause you make me feelLike I'm livin' aTeenage dreamThe way you turn me onI can't sleepLet's run away andDon't ever look backDon't ever look back

My heart stopsWhen you look at meJust one touchNow baby I believeThis is realSo take a chance andDon't ever look backDon't ever lookI'm a get your heart racingIn my skin-tight jeansBeyour teenage dream tonightLet you put your hands on meIn my skin-tight jeansBe your teenage dream tonight"

Kurt wipes the couple tears that managed to escape his eyes away and claps for Cooper. "Wow! That was really good."

"Thanks! I know I could never be as good as Blaine on this one song. Don't ever tell him that. That will be our little secret." Cooper says as he giggles and winks.

"Okay!' Kurt says all excited because he now has a secret with Cooper.

"My little brother wrote you some sort of letter. He said to tell you that he loves you and hopes this makes you smile!" Cooper excplains as he hands the letter to Kurt.

"Well it was really good to see you!"

"Same here!"

"How long you in town for?"

"I leave on Thursday morning."

"Oh man. I leave Wednesday morning."

"Well we should catch up the next time you guys are in LA. Maybe this summer?"

"I would love that and I am sure Blaine would too! Maybe you could even come see us in New York one weekend?"

"That would be lovely! Well I guess I am going to head back to the house. Bye!"

"Bye!" Kurt says as he hugs Cooper.

Kurt sits back down and opens up the note.

_My teenage dream,_

_The day I sang you this song the first time was the day I had just met you. I didn't know what all that would mean at the time, but now this song is so iconic for us. You knew that day that you were going to fall for me. You fell into true love later on. But you immediate liked me. It was love at first sight I guess you could say. I mean our kiss sealed the deal, but this was a moment for you. It was a moment for me as well. I knew by the look on your face there was no way you could have been a spy. You were to star struck to say the least to be a spy. You seemed so happy in that moment. You stood there all smiling and I couldn't help but smile back at you. It warmed to heart to see someone so happy to watch me sing. I mean my day was crappy and then you came along and changed everything. I am forever grateful that you stopped me on those stairs. I will never forget the moment I looked at you. I knew you were the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. I know you thought the same thing. I can't wait to kiss you and mess around with you! I just wanna jump your bines so bad. Oh shit! I need to stop myself! Well anyways I love you more than words can say. Now go get in your car and listen to the next track as you head back to McKinley's auditorium! This next part might hurt a little bit, but we wouldn't be where we are today if it wasn't for it. So as bad as it might be, just remember happiness is around the corner. So the pain is only temporary._

_Love,_

_Your skin tight jean wearing hunk_

Kurt grabs another coffee and heads out to his car. He turns on the next track and it is Don't Speak. Kurt thought he would be okay, but as soon as the line about losing my best friend came through the speakers he lost it. He was a sobbing mess and it made it hard to drive. But he managed to clear his eyes enough to see the road. He pulled into the parking lot at McKinley and took a deep breath. _You can do this. Sure reliving it sucks ass, but you are strong enough to do this. A good cry might help you. You haven't had one in a long time. After the pain will come rejoicing. I can get through it! _Kurt tries to reassure himself as he heads into the school and goes straight to the auditoruim.


	24. Chapter 24

Kurt takes a deep breath as he walks to the auditorium. He is confused when he arrives inside and all the lights are out. "Umm...hello? Is anyone in here?" Kurt asks unsure. As soon as he says that a spotlight comes on the stage comes on. "What is going on?" Kurt asks still confused.

A couple seconds later a Joe appears under the spotlight. He whispers something that Kurt is unable to hear and music begins to play. Kurt takes a seat in the first row. He knew as soon as the music started what song it was. _Damn you, Blaine! Damn you!_

Joe begins to sing "Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry You don't know how lovely you are I had to find you, tell you I need you Tell you I set you apart.."

Another spot light comes on at the oppistie end of the stage and Tina is standing under it. She begins to sing "Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions Oh let's go back to the start Running in circles, coming up tails Heads on a science apart.."

Joe sings "Nobody said it was easy.."

Joe and Tina sing "It's such a shame for us to part.."

Joe sings "Nobody said it was easy.."

Joe and Tina sing "No one ever said it would be this hard Oh, take me back to the start.."

Tina sings "I was just guessing at numbers and figures Pulling the puzzles apart.."

Joe sing "Questions of science, science and progress Do not speak as loud as my heart.."

Joe and Tina sing "But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me Oh and I rush to the start"

The song finally ends and Kurt is a sobbing mess.

Tina cues for the house lights to come on and they finally do and she and Joe walk down and sit on each side of Kurt. Tina gives him a hug.

"I'm so sorry." Joe says to him

"It's not your fault. That song it just makes me remember how me and Blaine use to be. It takes me back to the start of it all. Back to us meeting on the stairs and then running hand in hand down the hallway. I miss that. I mean things are good with us now. We aren't boyfriends again, but he is my best friend and I love him dearly. I just want us to go back to Kurt and Blaine before the heartach. The worst part is that can never happen. We will never be those people again. We are different now. To be honest I think we are better than we have ever been. We learned alot during this time. We learned to get along with out each other. Sure it sucked. But we grew and changed. I just love him so much and miss all the first time we did tings." Kurt says as he tries to dry the tears that keep coming out of eyes.

"Look I know I have been a bitch through all of this, but I really do like the two of you together. You are both young. You still have plenty of time for fist time things. I mean you guys have survived first time break up and that is huge. The fact that you still speak is amazing. You have lots of time to experience new things together. Your relationship has grown and you two are soul mates. You are rediscovering each other for the first time again. You are learning everything about each other in a whole different light." Tina explains to him.

"She is right. I was hesitant about singing this song when Blaine approached me Monday afternoon. I told him it was gonna bring up bad feelings for you. He begged and then gave me those stupid puppy dog eyes of his that are impossible to say no to and I knew I had to do this." Joe tells him. "So I went and ask Tina what she had going on Tuesday night and she nothing and I was like this is perfect and well the rest is history."

"I know I hate when he gives those eyes. You just can't say no. Honestly I am glad you guys did this. I haven't been able to listen to that song since the breakup. I think that is why it hit me so hard. Man I really do miss you guys." Kurt tells both of them as he dries his tears one last time.

"We miss you!" Tina and Joe both say at the same time.

"Oh and before we leave Blaine said to hand you this note and for you to stay right here when you read it." Joe says to him.

Kurt stands up and hugs both them bye as he sits back down to read the note.

_My dearest Kurt,_

_Listen to me and listen to me good. I love you more than you will ever know. I know this song was hard for you to sit through. Let's not talk about that. Look around this auditorium. We have had some amazing times in here. Remember after West Side Story when we kissed on that stage. That was one of the best kisses I have ever received. Then you asked if you could come to my house and we had sex for the first time. Or remember that time you had a billion candles on the stage and said maybe you needed more? That was when you were practicing for NYADA. Or the time you wore super tight gold pants that showed a bit much? I clearly remember that. By the way do you still those pants? If so well we could have some fun with them. Or remember all the times we sang up there together? It was magical. I know the stage doesn't always bring happiness, but it has more happiness on it than you can imagine. I mean back stage is where I talked to you at Thanksgiving. We became okay with each other. I could go on and on, but you should prolly head over to the football field for the next surprise._

_Love,_

_Your awesome best friend_

_The football field? Oh dear Lord! What do you have planned over there?_

Kurt shows up at the football field and the lights are already on. The cheeleders are standing on each side of the middle of the field and a spot light is shown in the center. As Kurt walks up to the gate the cheerleaders begin to shout. "One and two and three and four. Let's here it for Artie." Then the do a stunt and Artie rolls out to the center of them. Kurt is completely confused.

"Thank you, thank you." Artie says to the cheerios as they begin to take their places.

"Ready, Set, and five, six, seven, eight!" The cheerios shout as music comes on.

Artie begins to sing as the cheerios dance around him. "Guess mine is not the first heart broken My eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know there's Just no getting over you I know I'm just a fool who's willing To sit around and wait for you But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you But now there's nowhere to hide Since you pushed my love aside I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you Hopelessly devoted to you Hopelessly devoted to you My head is saying fool forget him My heart is saying don't let go Hold on to the end that's what I intend to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you But now there's nowhere to hide Since you pushed my love aside I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you Hopelessly devoted to you Hopelessly devoted to you"

Artie finishes singing and the cheerios walk off the field. Artie rolls over to where Kurt is leaned on the fence. "Hey."

"Hey, Artie." Kurt says as he gives him a handshake.

"You okay?" Artie asks confused.

"I guess so."

"This song is very special to Blaine. He was so devoted to you. He was a fool for messing it up. But he continued to beat himself up over and over again about it. Then he sang this song for his tryout for Grease. He was a mess when he finished it. We asked him to play Danny, but he said there was no way he could. He had messed up his love life and since Grease was about love he just couldn't do it. He said he only tried out so he wouldn't disappoint Finn. We asked him if there was any part he thought he could do and he said Maybe teen angel, but prolly not. So we gave him that part. He was a real mess with out you. I hung out with him one Saturday and he didn't even have gel in his hair and he refused to leave his house all day. He kept telling me that he was a bad person and deserved to be banished to an island all by himself. After Sam convienced him that he we needed him here, he was seeming to get better. Then after Thanksgiving he got alot better. Then he was even better after Christmas. But before all this he was so sad and down on himself. It was really hard to see him like that. All he did after he left school was go home and barely eat, lay in his bed, and watch Gilmore Girls. His mom was worried about him. That is why she asked me to come over that Saturday, but I'm not sure it did much good." Artie explains to him.

Kurt had tears streaming down his face. "Artie, I love him. I really truly love him. I know this was hard for him, but it was hard for me too. Rachel had to force me to leave the apartment to go get food most of the time. I mean I wasn't sleeping and if I was it was because of Ambian. I just kept watching The Notebook over and over again. Which Rachel eventual took away from me for a few days because she said it was unhealthy to watch this movie as much as I was. I was so depressed. It took everything in me be happy. Then Adam came around and we weren't really dating we were just hanging out alot and it felt good to have someone to hang out with, but I was always wishing he was Blaine. He wasn't what I needed or wanted. Rachel said the best way to get over someone is to date someone else. Let me tell you she was beyond wrong. She is so stupid. It actually made me long for and miss Blaine even more than I already was. Adam was so stupid that he thought I really liked him alot. That was all such a mess, but yes we have both been doing better now."

"Well I am glad things are starting to look up for you guys. I knew when he asked me Monday to sing this song for you that it would be a tough one, but it has such a positive message that I knew it would be okay."

"Well I am happy that you did. It reminds me that even though things were sucky and that he messed it all up, he would never do it again and would forever be devoted to me no matter how hopeless it looked."

"Yes exactly!" Artie shouts. "Blaine said to give you this letter and for you to take a seat on the bleachers and read it."

"Thanks Artie."

"Your welcome." Artie says to him as one of the cheerios comes and helps Artie off the field and they leave.

Kurt sits down and opens the letter.

_My Devoted friend,_

_I sure do suck sometimes. But even after messing up I knew as soon as I screwed it all up that you were and have always been the one. I was lonely and that gives me no excuse, but it was true. Kurt, I will always remain devoted to you. That is why I had Artie sing that song. I will remain from that moment out devoted to you forever and always. You are the love of my life Kurt. I couldn't imagine it happening with anyone else. It is you and only you. You mean the world to me. I would do anything for you. I truly mean that. You will never be able to leave my heart. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will remain yours until the day I die. I love you so much! Now head over to the library for the next part of this adventure. Don't be sad, be glad! For the reward in the end will be the greatest._

_Love,_

_Forever Devoted To You_

_What reward? What are you talking about? What ever could it be? He is so confusing!_

Kurt walks into the library where there is a sign that says Come to the last table and sit down. We are not going to be quiet. For fun put on the pink wig sitting on the table. -Blaine

_Pink wig? Last table? He is crazy! I love this song, but I'm not sure i am going to actually put the wig on. I mean he did say to listen to him and trust him and I was stupid enough to agree to it. Oh Lord! I guess I will just do it. _Kurt sits down at the table and outs the wig on and as soon as he does music begins to play.

Sugar walks out in a white dress and music begins to play. She is lip singing the words to the song as the guy on the cd, who just happens to be Blaine, is actually singing it. Kurt can't help but giggle. Sugar lip sings "Beauty school dropout No graduation day for you Beauty school dropout Mssed your midterms and flunked shampoo ell at least you could have taken time, to wash and clean your clothes upAfter spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your nose upBaby get moving Baby get movingWhy keep your feeble hopes alive?What are you proving? What are you proving?You've got the dream but not the driveIf you go for your diploma, you could join a steno poolTurn in your teasin' comb and go back to high school!La la la la la la la laBeauty school dropout Beauty school dropoutHanging around the corner storeBeauty school dropout Beauty school dropoutIt's about time you knew the scoreWell they couldn't teach you anythingYou think you're such a lookerBut no customer would go to you unless she was a hooker!Baby don't sweat it Don't sweat itYou're not cut out to hold a jobBetter forget it Forget itWho wants their hair done by a slob?Now your bangs are curled, your lashes whirled, but still the world is cruelWipe off that angel face and go back to high school!Baby don't blow itDon't put my good advice to shameBaby you know itEven Dear Abby'd say the same!"

Sugar finishes and Kurt can't stop laughing. He takes off the wig and Sugar walks over and sits down beside him.

"Why didn't you actually sing the song?" Kurt asks her.

"Well Blaine was so dreamy the day he sang it, that I knew if I tried it would be awful. So when he approached me Monday afternoon and asks for my help I said only if I can lip sing it. He said that would be okay. So I went and ask Mr. Schue for a copy of the song on CD and he said he only had the one from the show and said that would be perfect."

"Well I am so glad you chose to do that. I needed a laugh so bad today."

"Well I am glad I was able to provide you one. Blaine said to give this to you."

She handed Kurt a note and told him bye. Kurt opened the note and started reading it.

_My high school lover,_

_I hope that was entertaining for you. Sugar told me she was going to lip sing it and I was like okay I just need this song to be in all of this. So I hope that gave you a laugh. I almost lost it on stage that night when we made eye contact for a split second. That was rough. But I will always be your angel. I love you. Now head to the choir room because I want you._

_Love,_

_Your Angel_

_You want me? What on earth? Are you going to be in the choir room? I am so confused_

Kurt leaves the library and walks down the hallway to the choir room. He walks in and Brad is sitting behind the piano. Kurt sits in chair and Brad begins to play. A few seconds later the right door to the choir room bust open and Finn comes in singing "I got chills. hey're multiplyin'.And I'm losin' control.'Cause the poweryou're supplyin',it's electrifyin'!.."

Rachel bust open the other door and comes in singing "You better shape up,'cause I need a man nd my heart is set on you And my heart is set on you!You better shape up;you better understandto my heart I must be true.."

Finn sings "Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.."

They both sing "You're the one that I wantYou are the one I want, Ooo, oo, oHoneyThe one that I wantYou are the one I want, Ooo, oo, oHoneyThe one that I are the one I want, Ooo, oo, oThe one I , yes indeed.."

Rachel sings "If you're filledwith affectionyou're too shy to convey,meditate in my your way.."

Finn sings "I better shape up,'cause you need a man.."

Rachel sings "I need a manwho can keep me satisfied. Who can keep me satisfied.."

Finn sings "I better shape upif I'm gonna prove.."

Rachel sings "You better provethat my faith is justified.."

Finn sings "Are you sure?.."

Rachel and Finn sing "Yes, I'm sure down deep 're the one that I are the one I want, Ooo, oo, oHoney!"

They finish and Kurt claps and runs up and hugs them both. "How are you guys doing?" Kurt asks.

"Well..." Rachel says hesitant on how to answer.

"We are better than we were." Finn assures both Rachel and Kurt.

"Really? Don't lie to me." Kurt says while looking at Rachel.

"No, he is right. We are better. With Brody out of the picture thanks to Santana and Finn, I am doing better. Me and Finn are starting to repair the relationship. I miss him alot."

"I miss her alot. She is the one I want."

Rachel blushes and smiles at Finn. "He's the one I want as well. When Blaine called and ask me to sing this song with someone I knew I couldn't do it with any one other than Finn."

"So she called me Monday and asked me if I was doing anything Tuesday night because she would be in town for a couple days and I told her no that I was free. She asked me to dinner and then asked me to sing this with her. I knew I had to do it. I still love her."

"Awe! I still love you!" Rachel says. "We are just working on reparing things and he is thinking about coming to visit sometime soon in New York. So it will take some time, but we are working on it." Rachel says as she smiles at Finn. He smiles back at her.

"Well I am more than glad to hear things are going good for you guys. Or are on there way to going good for you guys. You two are truly meant for one another. You complete each other." Kurt explains to both of them.

"Well we better get going, but here is a note to you from Blaine. He said to stay put in the choir room while reading it." Rachel tells him as they all hug and her and Finn leave.

Kurt begins to read the note.

_My anchor,_

_I want you so bad. I knew no one but Finn and Rachel would do that song any better. This is our room. This is the place where we have shared happiness and heartach. We have helped each other and everyone else get through life in this room. We have sang countless songs together in this one room. This room is where our relationship blossomed. After we broke up it was super hard to be in this room alone every day. Sure I had all my friends, but my anchor was missing. You were missing. Being in here without was painful. You made this room so much more than just a room for me. You madeit a piece of heaven. Not having you in it was as if I was in Hell. It was the hardest part of my day. But I am so glad I will never have to experience that again. I love you so much! Head to the cafeteria next._

_Love,_

_The One You Want_

Kurt looks around the room and is taken back for a minute by all the memories. There were so many. It feels bitter sweet being back in that room sitting in the chairs. He finally leaves and makes his way to the cafeteria. He walk in and the cheeriosare standing on the table. "Five, Six, Seven, Eight! Hit it!" They shout as he stands there staring at them.

Holly Holiday comes walking in between the tables and dancing as she sings "I wanna have kiki,dive turn work et's have a kikiWe're gonna serve,and workand turn,and hon-hon-honey.A kiki is a party for calming all your nerves,We're spilling tea and dishing just deserts one may deserve.

And though the sun is rising, few may choose to leave,So shade that lid and we'll all bid adieu to your 's have a kikiI wanna have a kiki!Lock the doors, Tight!Let's have a kiki, motherI'm gonna let you have itLet's have a kikiI wanna have kiki, dive turn workLet's have a kikiLet's have a kikiWe're gonna serve,and workand turn,and 's turkey lurkey timeTom turkey ran away but he just came homeIt's turkey lurkey timeHe's really home to stay, never one to roamLet us make a wishAnd may all our wishes come trueTurkey lurkey, loosey goosey OoooSome for uncle Joe, some for cousin LucyEverybody gather 'round the tableDig in, dinner's being servedEat ll the turkey you are ableCan't you see a partridge in a pear tree?Climb up and bring it down for meThat's something I would like to seeThis kiki is marvelous!Kiki, sosooui, oui, non non!Kiki, soso

Oui, oui, non non!Kiki, sosoOui, oui, non non!iki, sosoOui, oui, non non!Let's have a kiki wanna have a kiki!Lock the doorsTight!Let's have a kiki, motherI'm gonna let you have itLet's have a kikiI wanna have kiki, dive turnworkLet's have a kikiLet's have a kikiWe're gonna serve,and workand turn,and 's have a kikiI wanna have a kiki!Lock the doors tight!Let's have a kiki,hunty dropperI'm gonna let you have itLet's have a kikiI wanna have a kiki, boots, ten, queen

Let's have a kiki"

Holly finishes singing and Kurt runs over to her and gives her a hug. "Holly!" Kurt shouts really excited and loud.

"Kurt!" She shouts back.

"How have you been?"

"I have been great! Just teaching away at that other school, but I really miss it here."

"Well I know when you left we all really missed you!"

"Well it is good to know that I have been missed. But I have a date and I need to be going. But before I do here is a note for you."

"Well it was great to see you."

"Good to see you too. Tell that handsome boyfriendof yours to put away his puppy dog eyes. They make it impossible to say no."

"I know they do." Kurt says as he hugs her and she walks out the door.

_My party animal,_

_We should get wild tonight! I wanna get wild with you! I want us to have our own private Kiki! We can have it in my bedroom! Oh lets make this happen! Lets get freaky! Shit! there I go again! I need to control myself! Well the good news is you are getting closer to seeing my awesome face. Closer until we..well..never mind! I just need to shut up. I chose that song because when I spoke to Rachel earlier this week she said that song was the one you called me after. That you were having a blast and stepped outside and called me. After she said you cried, but that you felt as if a weight was lifted off your shoulders. I have you know I felt the exact same way. It was such a relief to hear your gorgeous voice. I love you and am forever thankful you called me that day. Now head out to your car and listen to the next three songs as you head to Dalton._

_Love,_

_Your Freaky Partner_

_Dalton? Why am I heading to Dalton? That is the place this all begin. Oh good Lord! I am going to be a sad mess. I was just telling Tina and Joe about this. Blaine you suck! _Kurt heads out to his car and gets in and start the cd as he heads towards Dalton. The first song to play is White Christmas. _That was such a bitter sweet day. I mean my dad told me awful news and then got me Blaine as a gift. He really is the best Dad ever. I was so happy to see Blaine I almost cried. _Kurt continues to sing along with the song and then the second song comes on. It is Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas. Kurt sings along as he thinks about Blaine spending time at his house with him and his Dad. That song ends and the next one plays. It is Just Can't Get Enough. Kurt sings it with his might at the top of his lungs. This was the day him and Blaine finally had sex again. _I mean I told him it was fun, but...truth be told it was exactly what I needed. I was missing that love we shared so much. Us becoming one all over again was the best feeling in the world. It wasn't like desperate I miss you sex. It was like two lovers rediscovering each other all over again, yet we already knew what worked so it was beautiful. It was so gerntle and loving and real. Our bodies intertwined with one another. Our skin on each others skin. The heat coming from each of us. Him touching my body. Me touching his. The deep long kisses. Then I blew it off as if it was just fun and that was that. If he only knew how I really felt that day. _The light in front of Kurt turns red and he snaps out of it as he breaks and stops. One more turn and he would be back at Dalton. Back where it all begin. Back to the day he met the love of his life. He sighs as the light turns green and he pulls into the parking lot. He gets out of his car and walks towards the door and stops a few back as he hears music playing. He turns and over to the side two people are standing with music playing and they begin to sing.


	25. Chapter 25

As Kurt turned and looked Jake began to sing "I know it's late I know you're weary I know your plans don't include me.."

Marley then began to sing "Still here we are Both of us lonely Longing for shelter from all that we see.."

Jake sings "Why should we worry? No one will care, girl.."

Marley sings "Look at the stars now, so far away We've got tonight Who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay? Deep in my soul I've been so lonely All of my hopes so fading away And I've longed for love Like everyone else does I know I'll keep searching after today.."

Jake sings "So there it is, girl We've got it all now.."

Marley sings "And here we are, babe What do you say?"

They both join and sing "We've got tonight Who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?.."

Marley sings "I know it's late and I know you're weary.."

Jake sings "I know your plans don't include me.."

Marley sings "Still here we are.."

Marley and Jake sing "Both of us lonely, both of us lonely"

Kurt claps when the song ends snf runs over and gives them both a hug. "That was really good guys."

"Thanks." They both say at the same time.

"How are you guys doing?"

"We are doing great!" Marley says all excited.

"Yeah things are going really well for us!" Jake says even more excited.

"Well I am glad to hear that." Kurt tells both of them.

"I was really excited when Blaine appraoched me Monday morning and asked me to sing this song. Iwas like what is this for? Then he told me it had to do with the two of you and a surprise, but he couldn't say anymore than that." Marley explains to Kurt.

"I wish I knew what he had planned for the finally bang of this whole thing. I have been going since 5pm tonight and it is already 9:30pm. He has done a great job so far. I have smiled, laughed, cried, even seen some old friends. It had been a blast. I just wish I knew what was going on for the end of it all. Surprises are nice, but when they last this long I just get worried."

"No need to worry dude! He has this thing all thought out and really well!" Jake explains to him.

"Where is it?" Marley ask Jake

"I put it in your purse earlier so we wouldn't lose it." Jake tells her as she begins to search through her purse.

"I found it!" She says happy and relieved. "Blaine gave me this note for you and said to not enter the school until you had read it."

Kurt takes the note and hugs them bye and sits down on a bench in front of the school and begins to read it.

_My Sexy Lover,_

_I love you so much! We sure had it that night! It was so beautiful! We had amazing in love sex at that wedding. It was desperate I miss you sex. It was true lovers rediscovering each other. Our bodies rediscovering each other. Your skin on my skin. You inside of me. Me inside of you. Our lips touching. Toungues down each others throats. The heat coming from us. The way you held me and then I held you. The gentleness of it all. It was sexy. It was poetic. It was magical. It was just what we both needed. Then you played it off. But I knew it meant more to you than you were leading on. You knew it too. I was so happy from that day out. I knew that no matter what happened that we still were in love with each other. We still had it. Even though we weren't offical yet, I knew we were going to be okay. I was willing to wait for how ever long it takes for us to be okay again. You are going to want to head over to the hallway for the next part of his adventure._

_Love,_

_Your Sexy Hunk_

_Not the hallway! Oh shit! He knws how special that place it! That idiot!_

Kurt walks into the school and down the stairs and around the corner and ends up in the hallway. _He said this was a short cut. What a liar. He just wanted to hold my hand that day. He was to pretty for me to question otherwise! _Kurt takes a seat on the bench and as soon as he does Sam comes walking up the end of the hallway. "Sam!" Kurt shouts excited.

"Shhh!" Sam shouts back as music begins to play and he sings "How can I just let you walk away Just let you leave without a trace When stand here taking every breath with you, uhh ou're theonly one who really knew me at allHow can you just walk away from meWhen all I can do is watch you leaveCuz we shared the laughter and the painAnd even shared the tearsYou're the only one who really knew me at allSo take a look at me nowNow there's just an empty spaceAnd there's nothing left here to remind meJust a memory of your faceOh take a look at me nowThere's just an empty spaceAnd you coming back to me is against the oddsAnd that's what I've gotta faceI wish I could just make you turn aroundTurn around and see me cryThere's so much I need to say to youSo many reasons whyYou're the only one who really knew me at allOh so take a look at me nowNowthere's just an empty spaceAnd there's nothing left here to remind meJust a memory of your face"

Sam finishes singing and Kurt is in tears. "Are you okay?" Sam asks a bit worried

"I'm fine." Kurt says as he begins to dry his tears.

"Look dude, I'm gonna be hinest with you, if that is okay?"

"That's fine."

"I was a little bit weirded out when Blaine ask me to sing this song for you. He sang it back on Guilty Pleasures week that we had in Golee Club and it was beautiful and all, but dude, he had a crush on me. Trust me I was flattered. I mean look at me, it would be an insult to not think I was beautiful. But I was the only one who was really there for him alot during the break up. As Tina explained he was just putting his feelings off on something else so he wouldn't have to feel the pain of missing you as much all the time. Then he sang this song and I knew it was about you, but he made it seem like it was about me in this weird and awkward way. Honestly I didn't care that he liked me. But we talked after school that day and I told him that even though he had this minor crush, that he needed to deal with the feelings he was having for you and in a more positive way. He eventually listened to me after Mr. Schue's wedding, which I think you helped him with."

"Wow! I never knew crushed on you. That is funny! Really, really, really, really funny!"

"Why is that so funny?"

"When you first moved here I was having a crush on you. Remember I kept asking you if you dyed your hair? I assumed you were gay until you and Quinn hooked up."

"Oh yeah I do remember that. That is funny now that I think about it. But dude, anyways he handed me some type of note thing and sai for you to read it and not leave the hallway until you finished it. Just remember he really loves you more than you will ever know!"

Kurt hugs Sam bye and sits back down to read the letter.

_My against all odds lover,_

_Against all odds we are going to end up together very soon. So I don't know if Sam told you or not, but I had this minor crush on him for a little bit, but after we got it on at the wedding I knew that was stupid. So I went back to just being friends and no weird crush stuff. Tina said I was just projecting my feelings elsewhere so I didn't have to deal with always being sad and for once she was right. I finally realized that adfter the wedding. But either way I love you so much more than I could ever love anyone else. No one will ever come close to you. I mean you are the singl;e most interesting guy in all of Ohio! And now sexually as well. haha. Well know you are going to want to head over to that side room we sang BICO in._

_Love,_

_The guy you missed you and developed a weird crush_

Kurt heads over to the side room and when he arrives Beiste is standing in the center of the room.

"Coach Beiste! I have missed you!" Kurt shouts as he runs up and hugs her.

"I have missed you too!" She shouts back as she hugs him. "Well take a seat and let me get on with this."

"Okay!" Kurt says excited as he sits down on one of the couches.

Music starts playing and Beiste begins to sing "You are the sunshine of my life hat's why I'll always be aroundYou are the apple of my eyeForever you'll stay in my heartI feel like this is the beginningThough I've loved you for a million yearsAnd if I thought our love was endingI'd find myself drowning in my own tearsYou are the sunshine of my lifeThat's why I'll always stay aroundYou are the apple of my eyeForever you'll stay in my heartYou must have known that I was lonelyBecause you came to my rescueAnd I know that this must be HeavenHow could so much love be inside of you?You are the sunshine of my life, yeahThat's why I'll always stay around

You are the apple of my eyeForever you'll stay in my soulYou are the sunshine of my life, babyThat's why I'll always stay aroundCan't stop livingYou are the apple of my eye"

She finishes singing and Kurt is smiling from ear to ear. "That was so goreous!" Kurt says as he claps for her.

"Thank you dear! Blaine asked me Monday afternoon if I was free andI told him maybe. Then when he told me it was for you, I was like of course. I hate seeing him all sad and if this was going to make him and you happy then I knew I had to do it! But I need to get going. I have a date with a cowboy hat and some dancing to get too. So here is a note from Blaine."

Beiste hugs Kurt bye and Kurt sits down to read the note.

_My Sunshine,_

_Look I am aware that you sang this song for your dad and all, but I think it fits us very well. You are my sunshine Kurt! I feel like I have loved you for a million years and many more. I can't believe we only met a little over two years ago. It seems like so many more. You complete me Kurt! I can't wait til I can kiss you again! You are getting much closer to seeing me! Head over to place where I first sang to you._

_Love,_

_A Million Times Me_

_Closer to seeing you?! Really? That would be nice! Although this has been fun! I just want to see you! I feel like I am going to get emotional again._

Kurt walks over to the room where he first heard Blaine sing Teenage Dream to him. He walks in and no one is in the room. He takes a seat on the couch and a few seconds later the door bust open and Isabelle comes srtutting in. Kurt jumps up to give her a hug, but she motions for him to sit back down. He obeys and sits back down. She walks over to the stereo and presses play. Then she begins to sing "For once in my life I have someone who needs meSomeone I've needed so longFor once, unafraid, I can go where life leads meSomehow I know I'll be strongFor once I can touch what my heart used to dream ofLong before I knewWhoa, someone warm like you

Would make my dreams come trueYeah, yeah, yeahFor once in my lifeFor once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt meNot like it's hurt me before Not like it's hurt beforeFor once, I have something I know won't desert meI'm not alone anymoreI'm not alone anymoreFor once, I can say, Oooh

This is mine, you can't take it OoohAs long as I know I have love, I can make it OoohFor once in my life, I have someone who needs meSomeone who needs me!Ha, ha, haHey, yeahSomeone who needs me!Oh baby, love babyFor once in my lifeSomeone who needs me"

As she sang she danced all around and even wound up on the funiture a couple times. She finishes singing and Kurt runs over and hugs her. "I have missed you so much this week!" Kurt shouts after he gets done with the hug.

"I have missed you too!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Blaine called me Sunday night and said he would fly me out to this awful place if I would just sing a sonmg for him to you. I told him as long as I didn't have to eat a Breadstix that I would do anything to make the two of happy and cheerful again. I hated seeing you how you were this past year and with what all he told me that he is doing I knew I had to be apart of it!" She tells Kurt all excited.

"Well I am so glad you chose to be apart of it!"

"Me too! But I have a flight I need to catch early tomorrow morning at like 5am. So I need to be going, but this from Blaine. Oh and trust me you will like the next part! Bye!"

Kurt hugs her one last time and opens the note more excited than ever to read to read it because he can't wait for the next part.

_My Kurt,_

_Tonight has been quite a journey for you. It is slowly coming to an end. I love you. I would say more, but lets just get right to it. Oh but first I am sure you loved Isabelle being there! Anyeays back to this! Go out the side door and head back around to the front of the school and come back in and walk back down the steps! _

_Love,_

_Your Blaine_

Kurt walks out the side door and back in through the front door and as he comes down the steps all the original Warblers are standing at the bottom of the steps. Kurt walks down a few steps from the last one and stops. "What are you guys doing here?" As soon as he asks them Jeff hands him a note. He opens the note and all it is one line.

_Will you sing with me?_


	26. Chapter 26

Kurt begins to look around in almost a panic to see if he can see anyone. He steps onto the last step. "Excuse me." He says to the group of Warblers blocking him in.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but we are under strict orders for you to not leave these stairs." Nick tells him.

"But...I need to find..."

"I'm sorry Kurt." Wes interrupts him. "We are not allowed to move. Very strict orders say for us to stay put."

"But...but..." Kurt lets out a loud sigh. He had trusted Blaine all night and by this time it was 10pm. It was the time Kurt normally went to bed during the week and he was getting tired. Kurt tries one more time to plead with them, but they are not willing to move.

After a few minutes go by and nothing is happening Kurt begins to get worried and sits down on the last step. Trent hands him another note. Kurt opens it.

_Kurt,__  
__Stand up. Stop sitting down in front of them. Walk back up a couple of steps. Stand there and wait. Reread the first letter Jeff gave you.__  
__Blaine__  
_  
_He can see me! That little shit can see me! I can't see him, but he can see me and he can prolly hear me. All it said was will you sing with me? Maybe I should nod to let me that I will!_ Kurt stand up and does exactly as Blaine as instructed. Then he nods yes.

Luke turns around and presses play on the CD player. The music starts. "Never knew, I could feel like this Like I've never seen the sky before..."

_Where is he at? I can hear him, but I don't see him.__  
_  
Blaine continues to sing as he walks back behind the Warblers. "Want to vanish inside your kiss Everyday I love you more and more.."

_I love you too! Where the hell are you though?_

Blaine continues to sing "Listen to my heart can you hear it sing Tellin' me to give you everything Seasons may change, winter to spring..." Blaine sings as the Warblers begin to part the way and Blaine walks through the path. He stops at the end of the steps and looks right at Kurt as he sings the next part. "But I love you, until the end of time Come what may, Come what may I will love you, until my dying day..."

Kurt joins Blaine and sings as he sticks out his hand to shake Blaine's just like the day they had met. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste It all revolves around you.." Blaine reaches up and grabs Kurt's hand just like on the day they had met. He nods and smiles at Kurt and Kurt smiles back.

Blaine and Kurt take off and come back through the doorway at the other end of the hallway while singing "And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side Storm clouds may gather, And stars may collide.."

They arrive at the end of the hallway and Kurt turns and looks at Blaine as he sings "But I love you.."

Blaine sings back "I love you.."

They both sing as they walk into the room where the counsel meets. The room where Kurt had first heard Blaine sing. "Til the end of time, Until the end of time.."

Kurt stands at the door and Blaine a little ways in front of him just like on that first day as they both continue to sing "Come what may, Come what may I will love you, until my dying day Oh come what may, come what may..."

Bline walks over the couch and takes a seat in the exact spot he was in during Blackbird as they finish singing "I will love you , I will love you Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place Come what may, Come what may I will love you."

The song ends and the Warblers who were placed around the room give them a hand clap and it startles both of them for they forgot anyone else was there. Kurt runs over and gives Blaine a huge hug and then leans in and kisses him. The kiss is deep and full of passion and love. After a few seconds Blaine pulls away.

"Kurt, I love you!" Blaine says with loads of excitement.

"I love you too!" Kurt says back with even more excitement.

"No, Kurt, I really love you. Here have a seat on the couch with me."

Kurt sits down next to Blaine.

"Kurt, I...I...need to explain tonight to you." Blaine says with a smile on his face. "But...but...oh shit!"

"Don't be nervous. You can tell me anything." Kurt reassures him.

"I know...but...but..." He stands up and says goodbye to the Warblers and Kurt does the same.

"What is it, Blaine?" He asks in anticipation.

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and dashes out of the room. They take off hand in hand running through the school until they arrive in the room.

_This will work better. _Blaine thinks to himself.

_This is the room you bring me to so you can explain tonight. This is the room where we first kissed. I was sitting there and you were...___

"Kurt!" Blaine shouts and Kurt snaps out of his thoughts.

"Yes Blaine."

"Please take a seat at the table."

Kurt sits down in the same chair he had set on that very special day. Blaine sits down in the chair next to him.

"Kurt, don't say a word. Just let me get this all out. okay?"

Kurt nods okay.

"Look Kurt...I love you. I have known there was something special about you from the very second I saw you. You were the most beautiful human being I had ever laid eyes on. You made my crappy day all the better. I had no desire to go to practice or do anything that day and when you said excuse me? And I turned around I had trouble breathing for a second. I was stunned that someone as beautiful as you would even be trying to talk to me. I put this night together pretty much in a couple of days. I mean I wanted to do it for you at the end of the week because I thought you were going to be here until then. I had only told Sam and well Rachel and Finn what my full plan was and they were all on board. Then you told me you were leaving Wednesday morning and that threw a kink into this whole thing. I knew I still wanted to do this, but unsure if everyone would be free or would be able to make it in. So I started making calls Sunday night and even made some Monday morning and I asked some people Monday afternoon. When everyone was on board to do it, I knew it would all work out perfectly. I chose all of the songs that mean something to us. To our relationship. I know I put a couple sad ones in there, but that was us. We went through our sad time and over came it. The scientist was about how you want it to go back to the start, back to that first time feeling. The holding hands and running down the hallway feeling. The song that day the conversation have courage text messages the few dates we went on the valentines day Pavarotti blackbird me realizing the kiss. All of this is how I felt and would like to continue to feel again with you. I never want to take you for granted again. I am in this for the long hall. When I start to feel lonely and miss you again I will stop and take a moment and call you. If you are busy then I will watch the notebook or when harry met sally or moulin rouge or Gilmore Girls. Because in the end you are all I want and you are all that I need. You are my soul mate. Just like Allie and Noah, Harry and sally, Stine and Christian, Luke and Lorelie, Sookie and Jackson. we go together. we fit each other. nothing and no one has ever made sense until you came along. you have been there through it all and I want you to continue to be there for the rest of my life. So I made a phone call and with alot of looking and 2 very good friends I have something I would like to give to you."  
Blaine pulls out the box and hands it to Kurt.

"But this looks like my promise you gave me at Christmas last year." Kurt says a bit confused.

"Just open it."

"It's my promise ring. Why are you giving this to me again? I am confused."

"No need to be confused. I want to make a new promise to you because I failed the last one. I messed up and I never want that to happen again. So here is my new promise. I promise to always be there for you and pick up your call no matter what I am doing. to never cheat on you again in any way shape or form. to love you unconditionally. To Skype you every day unless something huge comes up and we aren't able to. to surprise you. to bake you cookies at least twice a year. to remind you that you don't have to worry this time. To always be your soul mate. to be your best friend, but more than that. to be your honest and true boyfriend. So Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine!" Kurt says says extremely excited and happy.

"Will you be my one and only ture and honest never cheat on you ever again boyfriend?"

"Yes yes omg goodness yes i have been waiting for this for so long. yes of course i will be your boyfriend. thanks for the promise you made me. thanks for these last few days and for this night. it has truly been the best." Kurt says beyond excited as he jumps out of his chair.

Blaine then gets down on one knee.

"Blaine...What are you doing?"

"Well, Kurt...since you accepted I figured you should have a ring that you can wear all the time. One that is real and not homemade. One that will never be able to break. Will you accept this one and only promise ring?"

"Will I? Of course I will!" Kurt says as he slips out his left hand and Blaine places the ring on his finger. Kurt looks at in awe. He has never been this happy before.

"Kurt, take the ring off and look at the inside of it."

Kurt takes the ring off and looks at the inside and it etched on one side it says CWM and on the other side is today's date. This warms Kurt's heart and makes him blush. "Blaine I feel bad that you don't have a ring to wear." Kurt says kinda sad.

"No need to feel bad or sad. I still have the bracelet you made me and look I have it on right now. I wear it every day as a reminder that you never went anywhere and you never will go anywhere."

"Oh Blaine! I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you Kurt!" Then Blaine leans in and kisses him. The kiss soft but deep. Kurt pulls away.

"You okay?" Blaine asks.

"Don't we need to leave this building. I mean it is getting late."

"I am friends with the Principal and he told me turn off the lights and lock up when we were done. He even told me where to hide the key outside. No need to worry about that."

"If you say so. Well lets go on a little walk."

"Where to?"

"You shall see."

Kurt grabs Blaine's hand they begin to take a walk around the school. They end up back by the staircase where they first met. Then into the hallway where they ran almost in slow motion that day. Kurt sits down and Blaine joins him.

"Did you know that we were going to end up together the first day you saw me?" Blaine asks Kurt.

"The moment you turned around I couldn't breathe. I have never felt that much love without ever speaking to someone before. I knew something would eventually happen. I told Mr. Schue at Christmas time when he asks me if you were a special someone...I told that I liked you and that you were gay so I call it progress. Which at the time was a huge step for me. The rest is history. I love you so much."

Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine deep and hard. Blaine slips out his tongue and Kurt allows access and Kurt does the same thing and is granted access as well. They kiss long and hard and full of passion. After a few minutes Blaine stands up. Kurt joins him and continues to kiss him as Blaine starts taking off Kurt's shirt. He rips it off of him and touches Kurt's body. Kurt shivers. They continue to kiss as Kurt rips off Blaine's shirt and touches Blaine's soft skin. They fall onto the floor gently. Kurt rips Blaine's shoes off of him and then his pants. Blaine is left in only in boxers. He does the same with Kurt. They lay on the cold floor of the hallway side by side staring into each others eyes. Kurt roll over on top of Blaine and begins to kiss neck as he works his way down to Blaine's body. Blaine's cock becomes hard as does Kurt's. They both giggle about the moment and continue to kiss each other deeply as Blaine reaches down and takes Kurt's boxers off of him. Kurt reaches for Blaine's boxers and takes them off and they lay on top of each other naked as they kiss. After a few moments Kurt rolls off Blaine. Blaine gets on all fours.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asks.

"Of course I am. I want you inside of me. I want us to be one again."

"I don't have anything to make this easy."

"We don't need anything. I want this to be just us."

"If you say so."

Kurt scoots up near Blaine and begins to insert himself inside of him slowly. Blaine lets out a moan.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes I am sure. Just do it."

Kurt continues to go inside of Blaine until he is fully in. Then he thrust himself back and forth as Blaine's moans begin to get quieter the longer Kurt thrust.

"Harder!" Blaine shouts.

Kurt moves harder and faster and Blaine turns and lays down on his side with Kurt still in him. Kurt continues to rock back and forth as he wraps his arms around Blaine and kisses his back over and over again. After a few more minutes Kurt pulls out. "I love you Blaine!"

"I love you Kurt! Now my turn."

Kurt turns and props his butt open and in the air. Blaine takes a deep breath and thrust himself inside of Kurt harder than he meant too. Kurt lets out a loud moan.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I am enjoy this." Kurt assures him.

Blaine thrust back and forth harder and faster as Kurt softly moans at him. Blaine kisses Kurt's back up and down as he thrust himself back and forth with his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist. He continues on for a few more minutes and then pulls out. They down on the floor and sigh.

"I have missed this." Kurt says as he looks at Blaine

"I have missed this too." Blaine says back to him.

They kiss and it is deeper and harder and more passionate than it had been all night. They continue to go at it for another two hours. They would take turns thrusting in each other and then stop for a minute or two and then go right back at it even more in love and passionate than the last time. Finally they finish. Kurt lays on his side and begins to spoon Blaine as Blaine puts his head on Kurt's chest. They lay not kissing or anything. Just snuggling with one another. Their naked bodies pressed against each other feeling the warmth from the other person. They end up falling asleep.

About a hour and a half later Kurt wakes up. He wonders what time it is and unwraps himself from Blaine and goes to search for his bag that he left by the stairs. He reaches into it and pulls out his cell phone. The time reads 3am_. Oh my God! It's 3am! We have to go_. Kurt runs back into the hallway and yells "Blaine get up, get up, get up!"

Blaine rolls over. "What is it Kurt?"

"It is 3am! We need to go!" We have to drive back to my house and sneak in before my dad wakes up. He usually gets up at 5am and I told Rory we would meet him for breakfast in the morning. We have to go!"

"Oh my God! Shit! I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

"Me either! Now get dressed!" Kurt says in a hurry as he throws Blaine's clothes back to him.

They both get dressed and Blaine turns all the lights off and locks the doors. He hides the key in the plant next to the side door and rushes to Kurt's car.

"Where is your car?" Kurt asks him.

"Well I rode with Beiste over here. My car is at my house."

"Oh okay! get in we have to go!" Kurt says in a panic. "It is already 3:45 and it takes at least 35 minutes to get home from here, if not longer. We have to hurry. If we make it there in time we can take a quick nap before having to meet Rory!"

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine says all calmly once they are in the car headed to Kurt's house

"Yeah Blaine."

"I'm glad you are my boyfriend again. I had fun tonight."

"Me too, Blaine, me too."

"I love you." Blaine says as he grabs Kurt's hand and squeezes it tightly.

"I love you too." Kurt says and squeezes Blaine's hand harder.

Blaine turns on the radio and they both smile and giggle at the song that is playing.

A little while later they pull into the driveway. The time is 4:25am.

"Just in time for a nap." Blaine says as they get out of the car and head into the house. "Wait, Kurt...What are we going to tell your dad when he wakes up and I am here? Should I sleep on the couch?"

Kurt gives him a look and says "really dude" as he heads to his bedroom


	27. Chapter 27

Blaine can't help but giggle as he realizes how stupid of question he was asking. _I'm an idiot._ He thinks to himself as he heads up the stairs to Kurt's bedroom.

Kurt is already in bed under the covers by the time Blaine makes it into the room. "Did you already change into your pajamas that quickly?"

"No I am just sleeping in my boxers since we only have an hour anyways. You can do the same."

"Okay. What am I going to wear tomorrow?" Blaine asks as he strips down to his boxers and crawls into the bed next to Kurt.

"We will figure that out in an hour. Just go to sleep."

"Okay." Blaine says as he snuggles in next to Kurt.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on I can't sleep_ begins to blare from Kurt's phone at the same time _Come what may come what may I will love you I will love you until my dying day _blares from Blaine's phone.

Kurt reaches over and shuts his phone off as Blaine's phone continues to blare. "Blaine, Blaine." Kurt says as he smacks his arm.

"What?"

"Wake up. Turn your alarm off."

Blaine leans over and shuts his alarm off.

"Blaine, we really should get up."

"I don't wanna. Can we please just lay in bed all day and not do anything?"

"I wish that was the case, but you have school and I have a plane to catch. We also have breakfast with Rory."

"Ugh! I don't wanna get up."

"Me either, but we have too."

About that time there is a knock on Kurt's door. This startles the both of them and Blaine jumps up and puts his pants on and lays back down. Burt knocks on the door again. "Kurt? Kurt, are you awake?"

"Yes dad, I'm awake." Kurt says as he jumps up and puts his pants on. "Do you need something?"

"Well …" He says as he opens the door and walks in. "Oh, umm…hi Blaine. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Hi Burt. Kurt let crash here last night after our date because my mom wasn't going to be home and she had used my car so that is why you didn't see it outside."

"Oh…well that explains it. Umm…well it's good to see you. You boys want me to cook you some breakfast before I leave?"

"Well we are supposed to meet Rory at Ihop this morning for breakfast. Then I am going to drop Blaine off at school and head to the airport. My plane leaves at 10." Kurt explains to his dad.

"Oh okay. Well make sure get all your stuff and I guess I will see you in a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" Kurt asks confused

"Well I figured you would be coming back down for Blaine's graduation at the end of May."

"Oh well of course I will be here for that. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well I'll leave you two alone so you can get ready. Give me a hug Kurt because I will be leaving in the next few minutes." Burt says as Kurt walks over to the door and hugs his dad.

"Bye dad. See you soon."

"See ya." Burt says as he shuts the door behind him. He can't stop smiling as he walks into the kitchen and gets another cup of coffee and heads out the door for work.

"What am I going to wear?" Blaine asks as he stares at Kurt.

"Umm…Here wear this." Kurt says after a couple minutes of staring at his closet full of clothes and throws a light gray polo at Blaine.

"Isn't this mine?" Blaine asks confused

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe? I am pretty sure this is mine. No I know this is mine. Why do you have it? I was looking for it the other day and gave up on ever finding it."

"I stole it from you last year when we were at your house."

"Why?"

"Because it is super soft and I really like it and it reminds me of you. I have only wore it a few times when I was super sad and missing you really bad. It has become my comfort shirt. Rachel asked me where I got it one day and I told her I saw it for sale and bought it because it was so soft. I couldn't bear to tell her that I stole it form you. But I guess you can have it back now."

"Kurt, that is really sad. I mean I guess that is the same reason I still have the mustard pants. I'll bring it back to you when I come to NY. Thanks for letting me wear it today though."

"No need to thank me, it's your shirt." Kurt says as he chuckles. "But we really better get ready. We have to meet Rory in 35 minutes. Which means we have to leave in 25 minutes."

Kurt rushes around to finish packing his bag and him and Blaine hurry and fix their hair, brush their teeth and get dressed. Kurt is wearing a dark green t-shirt and a black vest over the top with a pair of jeans. Blaine is wearing the gray polo and a pair of jeans he grabbed out of Kurt's closet. They finish getting ready and head to out to Kurt's car and head towards Ihop to meet Rory for breakfast. They arrive at Ihop and head inside where Rory is already sitting at table.

"Hey Rory!" Kurt says as they sit down at the table.

"Hey Kurt and Blaine!" He says to them.

"It's really good to see you." Blaine says to Rory.

"Good to see you too. How have you been?"

"Been really good." Blaine tells him.

"So I am assuming last night went really well."

"Better than that. It was great. Look at the ring Blaine gave me. It's a real promise ring. He is my boyfriend again. I couldn't be happier." Kurt explains.

"Well that is so great. I am so glad everything worked out."

"Me too." Blaine says with a huge smile on his face. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. I dated this one chick for a little while, but she broke up with me because the hottest guy in the school finally became single and told her that he had a huge crush on her. So now they are dating and I am left here single with no one, but it's okay because I think she only dated me because she felt sorry for me. I mean I asked her to the fair and she said yes and then we started dating and after 4 months she broke up with me. I think she only said yes because she had no else to go with. We had a great time and then the next week she asked me out and well that was that. But I have been good. She helped me realize that you don't need someone to be happy. You can be okay on your own. So I'm trying the single life again."

"Well I'm so sorry to hear that." Kurt told him.

"It's okay. I was really upset at first but after a couple weeks I finally got over it. I mean I still miss her from time to time, but I realized there are more important things in my life so I will be okay."

"Well that is good to hear." Blaine told him.

The waitress finally brought them their drinks and took their food order. They chatted for a little bit longer and then the food finally came. They ate and then talked a bit more.

"So are you planning on coming by McKinley today?" Blaine asked him

"Of course I am. I am excited to see everyone again."

"Well I am so glad you are coming by." Blaine said to him

The waitress finally brought the checks and Kurt grabbed Blaine's check and rushed to the register to pay for it before Blaine had any say in it. Rory paid for his check and they all headed outside. Rory gave Kurt a hug and told him hopefully he would see him again someday and him and Blaine got into the car and headed to McKinley. They arrived at McKinley fifteen minutes before Blaine had to be inside for his first class.

"Kurt, I wish you could stay all week."

"I wish that too, but I really need to head back. I have a class first thing tomorrow and I think Rachel wants to do something tonight. She flew home at 10pm last night because she had a class this morning she couldn't miss."

"I understand that, but I don't wanna let you go."

"Look it will be okay. Two more days and you will be with me again. I will see you first thing Saturday morning."

"I know, but that feels so far away."

"I know, but soon enough we will be together all the time."

"True." Blaine says as he leans in and kisses Kurt. Kurt kisses him back. They continue to kiss for a couple minutes and Kurt pulls away.

"Look Blaine, you really have to go. You only have a few minutes until the bell rings."

"I know I need to head inside. But one more kiss?"

Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine really quick and gives him a hug. "You really need to go or you're gonna be late."

"I know." Blaine hugs Kurt and gives him one last kiss as he gets out of the car.

"See you Saturday." Kurt says as he waves goodbye.

"See you Saturday." Blaine says back and heads into the school.

The day seemed like it was taken forever to go by. Finally it was time for Glee practice. Blaine had trouble focusing at first, but with Rory there it seemed to help the day go by faster. The next day seemed to go by even slower and Blaine hadn't spoken to Kurt since he left Wednesday morning. Kurt did text him and tell him he made it safely, but other than that he had yet to hear from him. All Blaine wanted to do was get home and call Kurt. Finally the day ended and he made it home from school and rushed up to his room. He grabbed out his phone and dialed Kurt's number.

"Hey." Kurt said as he answered the phone.

"Hey." Blaine said in a sexy voice. "I have a surprise for you."

Kurt blushed "Oh really? What is it?"

"So you know how I was supposed to come in on Saturday?"

"Yes"

"Well my mom surprised me this morning with plane tickets and said she called the airline and they have a flight leaving tomorrow at 4. So I should arrive at the airport no later than 6 tomorrow evening."

"Are you serious?" Kurt squealed.

"Dead serious! I will be there a whole day early! Or I mean at least an evening early!" Blaine said super excited

"I can't wait to see you!"

"Me either! Well I need to go because mom is cooking supper and needs my help, but I knew I had to call and tell you the good news!"

"I am so glad you did! I love you Blaine!"

"I love you so much Kurt! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Blaine helped his mom cook supper and they ended up eating earlier than normal tonight because she had a meeting to go to at 7 and his dad was going with her. So they ate at 5:15 and his parents both left the house at 6 and wouldn't be home until 9 or after. Blaine went upstairs and packed his bag for the next week and then lay down on his bed and flipped through the television and found Top Gun on one of the channels and decided to watch it while he finished his math homework due tomorrow. After the movie went off he got a shower and got ready for bed. Tomorrow afternoon couldn't come fast enough.

The school day seemed to go by faster than Blaine thought it would and before he knew it the final bell rang and he rushed home, grabbed his bag, told his parents bye, and headed to the airport. He finally made it to the airport and boarded the plane. He fell asleep as soon the plane took off. He woke up a little while later and looked out the window and realized they were about to land. He had slept the entire way. He got off the plane and found his luggage and saw Kurt sitting in one of the chairs. He ran over to him with luggage in hand and sat down next to him.

"Hey!" Blaine said excited as he turned towards Kurt.

"Hey! How long have you been sitting there?" Kurt said startled.

"Only like 30 seconds."

"I'm so glad you are finally here in New York."

"Me too!"

Kurt helped Blaine grab his luggage and they headed to Kurt's car. They put the luggage in the backseat and got in. "I was thinking we could go to the apartment and drop off the luggage and then go get something to eat. How does that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful!" Blaine said with a huge smile on his face. "I'm just glad to be here with you."

"I'm glad to have you here."

They finally arrived at the apartment and Kurt gave him a tour and showed him where his room was. He explained that the curtain meant privacy when it was up and told Blaine he could put his luggage in the corner of the room. They both were in the mood for pizza and Kurt suggests they go to this pizza joint a few blocks away and since it was a nice night they decided to walk there. After they ate pizza they walked around down town for a little bit and ended up in a coffee shop where they heard some local guy playing music and after staying for about 30 minutes there they decided to head back to the apartment.

"I can't believe I am finally here in New York with you!" Blaine said with a huge smile on his face as he squeezed Kurt's hand tighter.

"I am so happy to have you here. It just feels right."

"It really does feel right. New York was made for you. I am glad I get to be a part of it. I will finally get to see all your dreams come true. I mean I will get to watch you become a huge fashion designer and I will be there to cheer you on as I dance at NYADA and wait for Broadway to call me be in one of their shows. It will be the best life ever."

"It already is the best life ever. I have you back as my boyfriend. Nothing in the world could make me happier than that. I am serious. Nothing can live up to the fact that you are back in my life. It is truly the best thing that has ever happened to me. Sure working for Vogue and going to NYADA is all great, but I would give that all up to just have you in my life."

"Kurt. That really means a lot to me because I know how important both of those are to you. To think you would give up your dreams to be with me means more to me than you will ever know. I love you so much!"

"I love you too! I know I would never have to do that, but if came between choosing you and my dreams I would pick you every time. You make my world so much better. You make it so much brighter. I missed having that light in my life. Having my light and having you here in New York is the best thing ever."

"Being here with you means everything to me. I have waited for this moment for the last three years. To finally be here with you in New York is priceless."

Kurt unlocks the door the apartment and they walk in. Kurt can't stop staring at Blaine. _He is perfect. Look at him. He is flawless. He looks so beautiful and smells amazing as well. I am so in love with him. _Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine. Blaine kisses him back deep and hard. They can't seem to keep their hands off of each other and they don't even make it to the bedroom before all of their clothes are off. They both stand there naked looking at each other's bodies. Blaine grabs Kurt and wraps his arms around his waist and Kurt kisses him again harder than the last time. Kurt pulls back and removes Blaine's arms from his waist. He grabs Blaine's hand and rushes off to bedroom. They are too busy kissing all over each other to even remember to put the curtain up.


	28. Chapter 28

Santana had been out late that night and text Rachel and ask if she could crash on the couch for the evening and Rachel told her yes. Santana walks up to the door and opens it. She heads inside and trips over the clothes lying in the middle of the floor.

"Oh my God!" She screams and this wakes Rachel up who comes running down the hallway.

Rachel passes by Kurt's room and hears noises coming from the room. "EWWWWW!" She screams as she heads to the living room. "Santana are you okay? I heard you scream."

"I'm fine! I just tripped over clothes. Why did you scream?"

"Umm….the curtain isn't up and I heard noises."

"EWWW! Oh God!" Santana screams.

By this time Kurt hears them screaming, but ignores it because him and Blaine are intertwined in each other.

"I have to pee." Santana tells Rachel. "But the only way to get there is to walk by Kurt's room."

"And I need to go back to bed. But I have the same issue."

"Maybe they are asleep. I don't hear anything. I'm going to walk by. I have to pee really badly."

Rachel sits down on the couch and Santana heads to the bathroom. As she walks by Kurt's room, Blaine is on all fours and Kurt is thrusting into him.

"Holy shit!" Why is the curtain not up?" She screams and then she continues on the bathroom.

This startles Kurt and he pulls out and Blaine lies down really quickly. They both jump up and put their boxers on and head to the living room to apologize. They walk into the living room where Rachel is sitting on the couch. Santana walks back in and sits down by Rachel.

"What the hell were you thinking not putting the curtain up?" Santana asks all annoyed.

"Sorry." Blaine says as he puts his head down.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kurt asks her.

"I'm staying here for the weekend because my apartment is building is being fumigated and Rachel said I could crash on the couch."

"Oh." Kurt says back to her.

"You never answered the question." Rachel says super annoyed and grossed out

"Well see I forgot to put it up because me and Blaine were in the moment and I just forgot. I'm sorry."

"Well next time just put the curtain up first." Rachel tells them. "I was mortified when I walked by and heard noises."

"Well at least you didn't see anything like I did. I will never be able to get that image out of my mind. Blaine was on all fours and Kurt was thrusting…"

"EWWWW! Stop!" Rachel says as she interrupts her. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"I'm really sorry guys. We truly didn't mean for you to see anything. Kurt just forgot to put up the curtain and we were too busy to remember and I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Promise." Blaine tells them.

"Well I hope not!" Santana says annoyed

"Well as long we have this cleared up and that awful image out of our minds lets all go back to bed." Rachel says to everyone.

"It will take a lot to get that image out of my mind. Blaine looked like a poor dog."

"I said we are sorry, Santana. Can't that be enough." Kurt says irritated.

"Whatever. Lets all just go to sleep." Santana says annoyed.

"Fine by us. Sorry we disturbed you guys. Next time we will put the curtain up for sure." Kurt assures them both as him and Blaine head back to the room where they put up the curtain.

"Really?" Rachel says as he passes by the room.

"We are just going to sleep. I promise." Blaine shouts.

"Good!" Santana and Rachel both yell as they lay down to sleep.

"Oh my God!" Kurt says to Blaine as they lay on the bed

"I know." Blaine says back to him.

"I can't believe I forgot to put the curtain up. I'm so sorry."

"No need to be sorry. We were having a moment. We weren't thinking. It is all okay."

"If you say so."

"I do say so. I mean I hate that they saw us in the act. But we can't undo it now."

"I hate it too. But what is done is done."

"Very true." Blaine says as he leans over and kisses Kurt. The kiss is quick but full of love.

"I love you!" Kurt says all happy

"I love you too!"

Kurt reaches over and wraps his arms around Blaine and they spoon each other until they fall asleep. The next morning they wake up and go to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Rachel and Santana are both sitting at the table.

"Woof woof." Santana says as she and Rachel both giggle.

"Really?" Kurt says as he gives them both the death stare.

"Oh lighten up will ya. It was funny. You know it was."

Blaine can't help but giggle himself. "Kurt, seriously it was funny. Plus we deserve that."

"I guess you make a good point." Kurt says as he slightly smiles.

"What are you guys going to do today?" Rachel asks them.

"Umm…I think we take a walk around Central Park and then not sure what else."

"That sounds fun. You guys should get coffee from that little shop near the park. It is the best coffee ever." Rachel tells them.

"I think we might just do that." Kurt says as he smiles at Blaine.

"What are you guys doing today?" Blaine asks them.

"Well I am meeting some friends and we are going to just hang out and do some shopping." Santana tells them.

"Sounds like fun." Blaine says to her. "What about you Rachel?"

"Well I think I may go to the studio and dance for a little bit and then I am meeting a girl I have class with later for late lunch."

"You never take a break, do you?" Kurt asks her.

"Well I do sometimes. But I really just need to nail this dance and if I don't Cassondra will murder me come next class."

"Good point." Kurt tells her.

They all finish eating and get ready and head out for the day. Kurt and Blaine go to the coffee shop and both get a coffee and then head to Central Park. They spend a majority of the day there just hanging out and talking. Blaine talks about how excited he is to move to New York and Kurt talks about how he can't wait and what all he has going on at Vogue and NYADA. They hang out at the park until late that afternoon. They ate from a little cart in the park. Even though Kurt knew the food wasn't that great he did it because Blaine really wanted a hotdog. By supper time they leave the park and walk down the street to this little Italian restaurant and decide to get a bite to eat. They both order chicken alfredo and sweet tea to drink because this was their favorite meal at Breadstix. They finish eating and walk around downtown for a little bit and there is a band playing on a street corner and they stop and listen to it for quite some time. Then they walk hand in hand back to the apartment.

"I had a great day with you." Blaine says all smiling.

"I had a great day too." Kurt says back to him.

"I can't wait til I am living here and we are doing this kinda stuff all the time."

"It will be great! I can't wait to have you with me all the time."

"I love you."

"I love you too!"

They walk into the apartment and Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine. Blaine kisses Kurt back. They continue to stand there and make out for a few minutes and then Blaine begins to undress Kurt as Kurt undresses Blaine. They can't stop smiling at each other. Blaine begins to kiss Kurt's body and up and down as Kurt undoes Blaine's pants and takes them off of him. Blaine undoes Kurt's pants and they are both standing there in their boxers. Kurt kisses Blaine deep and passionately. Blaine grabs Kurt's hand pulls him to the bedroom. Kurt is all giggles as him and Blaine put the curtain up and jumps into the bed.

A little while later the door opens and Santana walks into the house. "Oh my God! Again?" She shouts. "The curtain better be up this time."

"Don't worry it is!" Blaine shouts back.

**It flashes to a week later**

Considering it was Blaine's last night in town before he had to get home to finish the last month of school Kurt wanted the night to be special. It would start out at the movie theater, where Kurt used to go twice a week when he first moved to New York because he was lonely. Then they would have dinner on the roof top with a special musical number by some of their closest friends. Then Kurt would give Blaine the gift he had for him. It wasn't much, but it would be what it stood for that would make it special. Kurt was nervous as he got in his car to go pick up Blaine. Kurt was wearing one of his new outfits that he had bought the other day when him and Blaine went shopping. It was a bright purple shirt and turquoise pants. He knew most people couldn't pull off colors like that together, but Blaine loved it a little too much when he stepped out of the dressing room in it, so he had to buy it. _Shit! I am so freakin nervous. I know everything will be okay, but oh God! I hope it all works out. _Kurt pulled up at Santana's apartment where Blaine had decided to stay to help her practice her song for an audition. _Calm down, Kurt! You will be fine. Deep breath. He loves you! This will all be okay! _

Blaine was inside rushing around like a fool as he put the finishing touches on his outfit. It was one that Kurt had helped him pick out at the store the other day while shopping. The shirt was a pale pink button up and he had paired it with light blue pants, which was normally something he would never wear. So he put on a black vest with it. The pants were a find by Kurt and normally Blaine would be in red pants, but Kurt insisted he try them on. They were super soft so Blaine knew he had to get them.

**It flashes to the store**

When Blaine stepped out of the dressing room Kurt's jaw fell to the floor. He couldn't believe how stunning Blaine looked.

"I look stupid, don't I?" Blaine asked all worried.

"No you look stunning. That color looks exceptional on you. You should wear it more often." Kurt suggested.

"Well if you like it then I guess I have to buy it. But first I need to find a vest to go with it this way it looks better."

"If you must. I like it just like this though." Kurt said still in shock at how gorgeous Blaine looked.

**It flashes back to Santana's apartment**

"Blaine! Blaine!" Santana shouted

"What Santana?"

"Kurt's here. He is coming to the door now. Oh my God! He looks like a brightly colored Easter egg." She says while laughing

About that time Blaine stepped into the living room. Santana immediately started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked confused.

"You look like a lightly colored Easter egg!"

"Is it bad?"

"No, you actually look beautiful. But I've never seen you in such color combos before. It is kinda funny."

"Well Kurt picked out the pants and I had the shirt in my hand and he suggested I try it on together." Blaine explained to her. "I'm wearing a black vest with it." He finished saying as he put the vest on.

"That looks much better. Less Easter egg like."

"Thanks." Now Blaine was more nervous than ever. _Shit! I hope I don't look stupid. Oh God! Wonder what he looks like and I wonder what we are doing._

The doorbell rings and Santana answers it.

"Hey Kurt, the bright Easter egg."

"Hey Santana." Kurt said unfazed by the remark considering he hears them all the time from her about his outfits.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine said excited as he ran and hugged him. "You got here earlier than what we talked about. I assume Rachel wasn't at the apartment."

"You assume correctly! She had left to go practice dancing so I was able to get ready fairly quickly. But it looks as if you are already ready."

"You know I get ready fast when I'm nervous. By the way you look cute today. I mean like you look dirty cute!"

Kurt smiles and blushes as Blaine leans in and kisses him. Kurt kisses him back. They continue to kiss until Santana starts talking and they pull apart.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Santana asked Kurt

"It's a surprise." Kurt tells her.

"Oh! That's cute. What time do you have to be at wherever it is that you are going?"

"We have to be there no later than 4:30. Which means we have to leave here by 4." Kurt explains to both of them.

"Well it is only 3:15, we should go get coffee." Santana suggest to them.

"I guess we can do that. How about we go to the coffee shop at the end of the block?"

"Sounds great!" Blaine says all excited because he can always use some coffee.

"I like the vest you chose to wear with your outfit." Kurt says to him as he smiles.

"Thank you. It's the one I bought the day before I came to see you. I liked it better than the other one I had bought."

"Well lets go!" Santana says to them.

They all walk out of the apartment and down the block to the coffee shop. Once inside Blaine gets everyone their usual and then sits down at the table with them.

"So I have barely seen either of you this week. What have been up to?" Santana asked Kurt

"Well Blaine arrived in town on Friday and we went and ate pizza and walked around and then well we had the moment with no curtain that night." He says as he laughs.

"Haha! Real funny!" Santana says all sarcastically.

"Then Saturday we went and walked around Central park and ate a hotdog from a little stand and walked around down town and then headed back to the apartment and had another moment with the curtain up this time."

"Very funny!" Santana says sarcastically.

"Then on Sunday we went and saw a Broadway musical…"

"Let me tell her about that day." Blaine says as he interrupts Kurt.

"Okay if you must!" Kurt says as he grabs Blaine hand and squeezes it.

**It flashes back to Sunday**

Kurt wakes up nude and happy as ever about it as he searches for his boxers and puts them on.


	29. Chapter 29

**It flashes to Sunday **

Kurt wakes up nude and happy as ever as he searches for his boxers and puts them on. "Blaine, wake up." Kurt whispers into his ear.

"Ugh…" Blaine groans

"Come on wake up." Kurt says a little bit louder.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now get up."

"But it's too early."

"Too early? It is already 9:15."

"Like I said too early."

"Okay sleepy head, get up. We have stuff to do today."

"Can't we just lay in bed and do nothing instead?"

"Well then we wouldn't be able to enjoy this fun filled day I have for us."

"Yes we would. We could enjoy the day by being lazy and laying in bed all day watching movies."

"Blaine Devon Anderson, do not give me those puppy dog eyes! Get up right now!"

"Fine. We can do whatever you had planned for today as long as we are able to be lazy all day tomorrow. Deal?"

"Well we can be lazy until tomorrow at 3. I told Isabelle I would meet her for an early supper at 4:30 to discuss some fashion stuff. I told her you were in town and she said you had to come no exceptions."

"Good as long as we get to be lazy part of the day I am fine with that. I guess I'm going to go take a shower. You can get in after me or if you are feeling adventurous and dirty you can join me." Blaine said as he gave Kurt a wink and headed to the bathroom. He headed into the bathroom and took off his boxers, adjusted the water, and hopped in.

Kurt began to blush. _He knows what talking like that does to me. That damn wink! Ugh! I guess I could go join him for a little bit. He knows I'm going to come join him because of that stupid talking and wink. My God! It was so freakin sexy! Ugh! Off to the bathroom I must go!_ Kurt is headed to the bathroom where he is greeted by Santana in the hallway.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" She asks Kurt.

"Just the bathroom."

"The bathroom? I think someone is already in the bathroom and plus Rachel is getting in there next she called dibs."

"I'm aware Blaine is in there and I am going to go join him."

"Eww….Oh my God! Wanky." She says as Kurt heads to the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. "Rachel, don't go in the bathroom or anywhere near there anytime soon. Kurt and Blaine are enjoying a shower together."

"Eww! Oh my God! Can they not keep their hands off of each other for two seconds?" Rachel yells from her bedroom.

"Guess not!" Santana yells back.

Kurt walks into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him as he takes off his boxers and walks towards the shower. He gently pulls back the shower curtain slightly and hops in. Blaine turns around and looks at Kurt and then grabs him and pulls him under the water with himself as he embraces him in a tight hug.

Kurt grabs the spongy and soaps it up begins to rub Blaine's perfect body as Blaine does the same with his sponge. Blaine can't take it any longer and leans in and kisses Kurt hard. Kurt kisses him back even harder. They begin to rub each other's bodies as they continue to kiss. Then Kurt makes his way down to Blaine's perfect butt and starts…

**It flashes back to the coffee shop**

"Okay. Enough of your shower time. I don't need the details to that!" Santana shouts.

"Okay, but you asked what we did." Kurt reminds her.

"I meant where you went each day. Not the sex details."

"Fine." Blaine says. "Let me finish leaving out the sex details." He chuckles and winks at Kurt.

**It flashes back to Sunday**

It was a very nice day outside, not too windy, but Kurt suggested they bring light jackets with them anyways. They were both wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Blaine had on a t-shirt with super heroes on it and Kurt had on one that was animal print. They headed out the door and since it was so nice outside they decided to walk down the block to get some coffee and then to take a walk through central park. They finally got hungry and Kurt suggested this little Japanese place not too far from the park that had really great sushi at it and Blaine was extremely excited because he hadn't sushi in a really long time! They were waiting for the sushi to be brought to them and Blaine was wondering what Kurt had in store for the rest of the day.

"Kurt, what are we doing later this afternoon?"

"It's a surprise."

"That's no fun. Please tell me."

"The only thing I will tell you is at 7 tonight we are going to see Wicked."

"Oh my God! Kurt! I love you! I have never seen a Broadway musical in real life! I am so excited I could shit myself!"

"Well don't do that. I don't have time to let you change clothes." Kurt chuckles

"Very funny. I can't believe we are really going to see Wicked. This is the best day ever."

The food finally comes and Kurt and Blaine eat as Blaine continues to gush about how excited he is to be seeing Wicked. After they finish eating they leave and head to Kurt's next surprise. They are walking down the sidewalk hand in hand when Blaine stops Kurt and grabs him tight and kisses him.

"What was that for?" Kurt asks

"For getting me tickets to see an actual Broadway show!" Blaine shouts.

They arrive at the next stop and Blaine is confused because it looks like an empty building. Him and Kurt walk inside and there is a man sitting at a desk.

"Kurt, what are we doing here?" Blaine asks.

"I'm taking you to see all of New York."

"No really, what are we doing here?"

Kurt ignores him and walks up to the man. "Hello I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. I've been expecting you." The man says. "Follow me."

_ ? He is expecting you? What are we doing here? This place looks empty and now he is having us follow him down this hallway. I'm so confused._

"Kurt what are we doing here?" Blaine asks again.

"Mr. Hummel said you wanted to see all of New York this week. So he made some phone calls with the help of a friend and that is what you are going to do." The man says to Blaine

_How are we going to see all of New York? It is 1:30 and we have to be to the theater in 5 hours. This will never work._

Blaine nods at the man while looking super confused. The back door opens and there is a man inside a hot air balloon a few feet in front of them.

"Surprise!" Kurt says to Blaine. "You wanted to see all of New York and helicopters are so boring so with the help of Isabelle we are going on a hot air balloon ride around the city that will drop us off at the theater at 6:30 sharp."

"Kurt, I love it." Blaine says as he smiles at him.

"Well we better get in or we won't have enough time."

Kurt and Blaine step up and into the hot air balloon for an adventure of a lifetime. The hot air balloon flies all over New York City. The can see everything from up there. The Empire State Building, The Statue of Liberty, New York Harbor, Rockefeller Center, Times Square, GE Building, Grand Central Terminal, Coney Island, Bronx Zoo, Brooklyn Bridge, The Chrysler Building, Yankee Stadium, Flushing Meadows, Brooklyn Heights, South Street Seaport, and Battery Park.

"If you look to your right you can see Battery Park," The Tourist Guide tells them.

Blaine just puts his head down and Kurt slightly frowns.

"I'm guessing that place will never be the same." Blaine says sadly.

"Not for a while at least." Kurt says and then grabs Blaine's hand. Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt deep and passionately. Kurt kisses him back. Blaine then pulls away.

"At least that is the only place we have to avoid." Blaine says.

"Very true."

After a little while longer the balloon comes to stop a few blocks away from the theater. Kurt and Blaine both thank the guy for the amazing time they had and then they head towards the theater. They walk in, find their seats, and prepare themselves for the greatest musical on the planet. Blaine is so excited that he is on the edge of his seat the entire time and Kurt is doing the same thing. The show ends and Blaine is still in shock at how amazing it was. They grab a taxi and head back to the apartment. They walk into the apartment and Blaine is still on a high from all the excitement of today.

"I can't believe it is only Sunday and we have already had the best time ever in New York." Blaine says as he gabs Kurt's hand and leads him to the bedroom. "Thank you for today. I have never had that much fun."

"You are welcome, love."

**It flashes back to the coffee shop**

"I will spare you the rest of the details. We didn't have sex, but we messed around and had a lot of fun." Blaine says as he winks at Kurt.

"A whole lot of fun." Kurt says as he winks back at Blaine.

"Sounds like you guys are already having a great start and that was just Sunday. What did you do the rest of the week?" Santana asks Kurt.

"Well Monday since Blaine insisted we sleep in, we did until 9 am and then layed in the bed most of the day and just watched movies. Then around three we got ready and went and met Isabelle for dinner at 4:30. After that we went back to Isabelle's place for some drinks and just hung out and then later we went home. Tuesday I had class and Blaine came with me to NYADA to check it out for himself and we hung out there part of the day and then later that afternoon we went to MOMA. We came home and Blaine made supper for me, him, and Rachel and we watched a movie. Wednesday we went shopping that morning and I had class that afternoon and again Blaine came with me and just hung out around NYADA and afterwards we went to this place downtown and listened to some live music and then went home and messed around. Thursday, well you know what happened Thursday. Me and Blaine went to the Bronx Zoo that day and hung out there a majority of the day because I didn't have school because class got cancelled and later you and Rachel met us downtown and we went and ate supper and then walked Times Square at night. I'll spare you the details, but let's just say it was the best sex all week. Then Friday, since I don't have class, we went to Coney Island for the day and just hung out and had a blast. We ended up messing around for a little bit and then just cuddle naked all night. Then that brings us to Saturday." Kurt explains to Santana.

"Wow. Sounds like you guys have had a great week."

"Oh we have." Blaine says smiling really big.

"Besides Sunday what was your favorite day this week?" Santana asks Blaine.

"Well I am going to have to say Thursday. The zoo was a blast and the monkeys were so cute. Kurt even paid for us to be able to play with a baby monkey for 10 minutes and it was the best ten minutes ever. It was so soft and friendly. Walking Times Square at night was just a dream come true. I had never done that before so that was a blast. It was so pretty all lit up. Riding the subway and going in Grand Central Station was just a dream come true. Then the best part was once we got home and things got heated and me and Kurt couldn't keep our hands off of each other. We just ended up rocking each other back and forth and it was so gentle and loving and the way he would kiss my neck and rub my hip at the same time I just couldn't breathe. We were quiet, but so in love and I couldn't help but rub up and down his perfect body and lick him…"

"Okay Blaine! Enough! I said spare me the sex details!" Santana shouts.

"Sorry. It was really was the best sex all week." Blaine says as he turns and looks at Kurt. Kurt rubs Blaine's leg under the table and Blaine smiles.

"Sounds like a great week. I'm glad you have had fun in New York this week. It really is the best place ever." Santana says to Blaine.

"Yes it really is. Especially having the love of my life at my side. I couldn't of ask for a better week. I can't wait until I move here. It will be the best." Blaine says as he rubs Kurt's leg under the table.

Kurt looks at the time and notices it is 3:57. "We better get going it is almost 4."

"Well it was good to hang out with you two. Hope you have fun tonight." Santana says and hugs both Kurt and Blaine goodbye.

Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and they walk towards Kurt's favorite movie theater. "Where are we headed?" Blaine asks.

"You'll see."

They arrive at the movie theater. Kurt walks up to the ticket booth and says, "I need two for 206 216 21."

_What the hell kind of movie title is that? I have never even heard of it before. Oh God, Kurt. This better be good. _"What kind of movie is this?"

"You'll see." Kurt says and grabs Blaine's hand and heads inside. They walk down to theater 06 and walk in. The theater is empty. This confuses Blaine, but knows this must be part of Kurt's brilliant plan. They choose a seat about half way up and near the middle and the lights go out and the previews start.

The first one pops up and it is for Wicked. Blaine looks at Kurt and smiles. Kurt leans over and whispers, "just wait," to Blaine. The second preview is about Glee Club at McKinley. _This is so cute! Wonder what will be next? I bet it will be about New York. _Then Jacob Ben Israel pops up on the screen. _Oh I was wrong. _

"Hi, Jacob Ben Israel here. Let's go see what these kids have to say about a certain thing called Klaine." He walks up to Mercedes. "Mercedes, so I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"What do you think of Klaine? If you are unaware that is Kurt and Blaine's ship name. According to online resources it is the best name they could come up with and they seem to be the favorite couple ever."

"Well Kurt is my best friend and I am happy about Klaine. They are made for each other. I mean me and Kurt have been through a lot together and when he found Blaine I was beyond happy for him. They are not only best friends, they are soul mates. They deserve each other. Blaine is the sweetest guy I have ever met and he has killer vocals."

"So you are on board for them getting back together?"

"Yes I am."

"Let's ask Rory what he thinks. Rory, what do you think of Klaine getting back together?"

"Well it would be a real shame if the two of them never got together. They make each other happy and that is really important. So I hope things work out for them."

"Well you heard it here first they are happy. Wonder what Mike thinks. Mike how are you feeling about Klaine getting back togerther?"

"A lot more likely than me and Tina." Mike puts his head down.

"Well Tike will never happen again. Off to ask Rachel. So, Rachel how you feeling about Klaine getting hooked up again?"

"They seemed pretty happy at the wedding and Kurt is my best friend. He has had a very hard year, so this would be the best thing ever for him. I know he misses Blaine a lot and they really are perfect together."

"You heard it here first it was happiness at the not wedding. Rachel will we ever make babies together?"

"Oh my God Jacob! No!" Rachel walks away.

"She is so hot. Let's ask Finn what he thinks. Finn so I heard Klaine is getting back together your thoughts."

"Well, I love my little brother and Blaine is my man. So I hope they work things out and sooner rather than later. I mean you can only watch The Notebook so many times."

"Can I make out with Rachel?" Jacob asks.

"God Jacob." Finn says as he walks off.

"Look there is Santana aka the hottest cheer leader McKinley has ever had." Jacob walks up to her.

"Oh God! What do you want?"

"How do you feel about Klaine hooking up?"

"They did this at the wedding and Kurt has cried over The Notebook enough times. If they don't get back together soon I'm gonna force them back together. I'm so sick of Kurt acting like it was nothing because it was clearly something."

"Well you heard it they were here first, they were doing it at the wedding. Let's see what Britney thinks. So how do you feel about Klaine?"

"Well I was talking to Lord Tubbington this morning and trying to get him to quit smoking and he told me he is using a magical spell on Kurt to make him fall in love with Blaine again. So I hope it works."

"Well alrighty. There's Artie. Artie how do you feel about Klaine?"

"They are my best friends. They are perfect for each other. Blaine makes Kurt so happy. I mean really happy. Kurt was a mess before he met Blaine and now he is happy or at least he used to be. They seemed pretty all over each other a few weeks ago at the wedding and then claimed they were just friends, but they weren't fooling anyone."

"Just friends huh? Well that is a loaded lie! Time to ask the bitch known as Quinn how she feels. Quinn, when I say Klaine what first comes to your mind?"

"Happiness and love. They deserve each other. I mean they really truly do. No one has ever been that happy. I mean no one. I hope they work it out."

"Well according to her they are in love. We shall see. Puck what do you think of Klaine?"

"Considering I am the reason they even know each other, I think they are perfect and this whole break up is shit! They are meant to be."

"You heard it here first this is shit! Let's ask Tina. Tina, even though you vapo-rapped Blaine and was madly in love with him, how do you feel about Klaine getting back together?"

"Can we just forget about that? It was a phase. God that will haunt me forever. I am not in love with Blaine. I think him and Kurt are soul mates and are meant for each other. They have musical talent that is out of this world and they show it in more ways than anyone else."

"That is coming from the vapo rape girl that is happy for them. Last person to ask is Sam. Sam, your thoughts on Klaine."

"Klaine is perfect. I mean Blaine is my best friend. I think he is too young to get married right now, but I think eventually him and Kurt should do that. They are so in love. Blaine has been so sad this year and it has sucked to see him like that so I hope they can work things out soon. Because just being friends won't work for them."

"Well that is it folks. You heard it here first, Klaine makes people happy, they are in love, they can't be just friends, and they need to hook up again asap. Jacob Ben Israel signing off… Turn the camera off. Oh God! Turn it off now!..." Camera shuts off.

The screen goes black. A few seconds later Kurt appears on the screen. "Blaine, so I made that interview thing for you when I came into town for the wedding. I made it the day after the not wedding. Everyone was there and I knew Jacob would be perfect to film it. So I asked him to do it. I told him to just ask the originals because they had seen every part of our relationship. The newbies didn't know it as well. After I watched it back the first time I cried like a baby. It made me miss you even more than I already did. I wasn't sure when I was gonna play it for you, but after you told me you were coming to New York to see me I knew I wanted to do something special for you and I figured this would be it. I am sure we have had an amazing week. I know having you here alone will make it amazing. So I hope it is awesome. You are coming into town Saturday and I can't wait to see you. These few days without you has been so boring. But having you back in my life is a great feeling. When I made that interview video I wasn''t sure when I played it for you if we would be back together or not. So I thought if I left and we were still just friends then Saturday night I am going to play it for you and ask you to be my boyfriend again. But since we are already back together then I will just play it for you the last night you are in town. You can see how every one of our friends thinks we are meant to be. I love you so much Blaine. You are the love of my life and I couldn't imagine my life without you. The few months we were apart were the worst months of my life. It was hell to be honest. No one makes my life better than you! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Look at me tearing up as I record this. I'm so in love with you it causes me to tear up. You are my sunshine on a cloudy day, my blanket on a cold morning, my coffee in the morning, my everything. I hope you are happy while you are watching this. I love you so much words can not express. I will love you until my dying day. Come what may I will always love you!" Kurt blows a kiss to the camera and the screen goes black. A few seconds later a preview for a Michael Bolton movie comes on.

Blaine turns and looks at Kurt as he wipes the tears from his eyes. "Kurt I love you so much! Thank you for that interview thing and that message at the end was the greatest thing anyone has ever made for me. Come what may I will always love you!" Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt as Kurt kisses him back. They stay that way until the screen goes black again. A few seconds later a scene from When Harry Met Sally comes on the screen. Blaine smiles as he grabs Kurt's hand. "Oh Kurt, this is our movie. This is the scene where they first met. How cute."

"Shut up and just watch it. There is still more to come."


End file.
